Mi vida despues de ti
by satorichiva
Summary: puede la muerte separar lo que el destino unio? puede acaso convertirse la mestra de cartas en una persona fria y sin alegria? Por fin todo ha terminado y es hora de un nuevo inicio: la boda de Sakura y Shaoran
1. Vacaciones primera parte

hola!

mi nombre es Satori y vengo a presentarle mi ultimo fic de Sakura, estoy muy orgullosa de el porque ha sido el fic mas largo que he escrito y no saben el trabajo que me consto.

ya saben ninguno de los personajes me pertence solo lo hago por diversion

COMENZAMOS!

MI VIDA DESPUÉS DE TI

Sakura Kinomoto era una niña alegre y activa que hacía sonreír a cualquiera que estuviera a su lado. Ella era una niña que vivía con su papá Fujitaka Kinomoto y su hermano Touya, que a los 10 años había encontrado el libro de Reed Clow, liberando las cartas mágicas que contenía y encontrando a Kerberos la bestia guardiana del sello. Junto con su amiga Tomoyo Daidouji y su rival un niño de Hong Kong llamado Shaoran Li capturo todas las cartas siendo juzgada por Yue guardián de la luna. Para después pasar todas las cartas Clow a cartas Sakura gracias a la presencia de la reencarnación de Clow: Eriol Hiragizawa. Todo para que al final de esa maravillosa aventura se diera cuenta de que estaba enamorada de Shaoran cosa que la hacía muy feliz al saber que era correspondida, era muy dichosa, era...

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que Sakura convirtió las cartas, ahora tiene 20 años y se ha convertido en una joven de gran belleza con su porte delicado, su cabello hasta la mitad de su espalda y sus ojos esmeraldas; Tomoyo sigue siendo su mejor amiga y ambas van en la universidad de Tomoeda.

Pero Sakura ya no es aquella niña alegre que todos recordaban, ahora es una joven triste que hace todo por la sencilla razón de que debe hacerlo. Sus ojos antes llenos de vida ahora solo reflejan una terrible tristeza y melancolía.

Sakura (viendo el atardecer sentada en un columpio del parque pingüino) – ¿Por qué¿Por qué tuviste que morir Shaoran? Tú eras mi razón para vivir, mi alegría, sin ti ya nada vale la pena...

Pero comencemos desde el principio, veamos los sucesos que hicieron cambiar la vida de la joven Kinomoto.

CAPITULO 1: VACACIONES PRIMERA PARTE

Hace 3 años Sakura estaba en el segundo año de la preparatoria Seiju junto con Tomoyo y Eriol (que se había mudado a Tomoeda hace un año) con la sorpresa de que eran novios mientras que Sakura era la orgullosa prometida de Shaoran Li, quien vivía en Hong Kong pero se comunicaban por medio de mails y llamadas en ocasiones especiales además de que cada verano, Sakura iba a Hong Kong o Shaoran regresaba a Japón según fuera el caso (iban uno y uno). Mientras que su padre se había convertido en decano de su universidad, Touya y Yukito se había convertido en exitosos empresarios dueños de unos cuantos restaurantes y Nakuru… pues digamos que pasaba más tiempo con Touya que en su casa.

Este año le tocaba a Sakura ir a Hong Kong, ya tenía todo preparado y como siempre Kero, Yukito, Tomoyo, Touya, Eriol, Nakuru y Spinel la acompañarían, estaba muy emocionada ya que al día siguiente partiría para ver a su amor.

Al día siguiente en el aeropuerto a las 8:00 a.m.

Tomoyo – Ya es muy tarde.

Eriol – Si no se apresuran perderemos el avión.

Yukito – No creo que Sakura permita eso.

Nakuru – Siempre espera ansiosa esta fecha.

Sakura (llegando corriendo) – Buenos días.

Todos – Buenos días.

Nakuru – ¿Se puede saber por qué llegaste tan tarde?

Sakura (con vena en la cabeza y puño cerrado) – Es que mi hermano hizo todo lo posible para que nos dejará el avión.

Touya – Y si no fuera porque te caíste de la cama, lo habría logrado (como pueden apreciar a Touya no le gusta nada que su "pequeña" hermana visite a Shaoran).

Yukito – ¿Y ahora que le hiciste?

Sakura – ¡Me quito mi despertador y escondió mis maletas!

Todos volteando a ver a Touya con cara de pocos amigos.

Touya – ¿Qué?

Sakura – Si no fuera porque mi papá encontró las maletas y yo me caí de la cama no lo hubiéramos logrado.

Eriol – Bueno, lo importante es que estas aquí.

Tomoyo – Debemos abordar el avión.

Sakura – Sí, vamos.

El abordaje y el vuelo transcurrió normalmente con la excepción de un pequeño incidente: Sakura había metido a Kero en una maleta de mano para que pudiera estar con ella y no con el demás equipaje pero Kero no pudo resistir más, salió de la maleta dándole un susto terrible a la azafata que en ese momento atendía a Sakura. Por suerte pudieron convencerla de que solo era un juguete de baterías.

Hong Kong 12:00 p.m.

Sakura – Cuando lleguemos voy a regañar a Kero.

Tomoyo – Tranquilízate, ya paso.

Eriol – Pero es que después de que él saliera la azafata no dejaba de mirarnos raro.

Voz – Así que el muñeco causo problemas ¿eh?

Sakura (corriendo a abrazarlo) – ¡Shaoran!

Shaoran (abrazándola) – Mi amada Sakura.

Eriol – Es un gusto verte Li.

Tomoyo – ¿Cómo has estado?

Shaoran – Muy bien gracias, vengan ya están listos los autos que nos llevarán a mi casa.

Touya – ¿Autos? (generalmente se transportaban en una camioneta).

Shaoran – Sí autos, la camioneta esta en el taller así que como no cabemos todos en un solo auto tendremos que dividirnos: Yukito, Touya y Nakuru irán en el primer auto mientras Tomoyo, Eriol, Sakura y yo iremos en el segundo.

Touya – Ni creas que voy a dejar a mi hermana contigo.

Sakura – ¡Touya!

Touya – ¿Qué tal sí te pasa algo?

Kero (asomándose) – A ella no le va a pasar nada porque yo voy a vigilar que ese mocoso no se le acerque.

Yukito – Creo que los dos deberían calmarse.

Sakura – Shaoran ¿y Meiling?

Shaoran – Esta en mi casa esperándonos.

Después de unas cuantas "amables" palabras entre Kero, Touya y Shaoran, todos subieron a los autos llegando a la mansión Li en poco tiempo (40 minutos), donde fueron recibidos por las 4 escandalosas hermanas de Shaoran: Futtie, Fanrei, Feimei y Sheifa y la madre de Shaoran: Leran Li.

Después de los saludos correspondientes todos subieron a las habitaciones que tenían asignadas desde la primera vez que fueron ahí.

Un poco más tarde.

Shaoran – ¡Sakura espera!

Sakura – ¡Alcánzame!

Eriol – ¡Tomoyo alcánzame!

Tomoyo – ¡No vayas tan rápido!

Touya – ¡Sakura aléjate de él!

Yukito – Ya déjala en paz.

Meiling – ¡Oigan esperen!

Nakuru – ¡Touya ven!

Spinel – ¡Kero me las vas a pagar!

Kero – ¡No lo creo!

Estos eran solo unos de los gritos que se escuchaban en la piscina de la mansión, todos estaban muy divertidos, sin percatarse de que alguien los observaba...

Mujer – Te haré tan infeliz como me hiciste a mí ¡lo juro!

Ya después de un buen rato de estar jugando todos subieron a sus habitaciones para arreglarse para la cena.

Leran (terminando de cenar) – Y dime Sakura ¿cómo has estado?

Sakura – Muy bien señora Li gracias.

Leran – ¿Aún amas a mi hijo?

Sakura – Por supuesto que sí.

Shaoran – Madre, por favor...

Leran (interrumpiéndolo) – ¿Has entrenado duro?

Sakura – Sí.

Leran – Eso espero, porque si te piensas convertir en la esposa de mi hijo debes ser muy fuerte.

Eriol – No se preocupe señora yo mismo he comprobado el gran incremento del poder de Sakura.

Yukito – Ella ha entrenado mucho.

Tomoyo – Y si lo duda puedo enseñarle las cintas.

Leran (con gota en la cabeza) – ¿Has grabado todos los entrenamientos de Sakura?

Tomoyo – Sí (con estrellitas en los ojos) es que como no ha habido nuevos problemas, sus entrenamientos eran la única oportunidad de grabar a la linda Sakura.

Todos – ----------------

Sheifa – ¿Y a dónde piensan ir mañana?

Sakura – Yo quisiera ir a la ciudad.

Fanrei – Pero si ya han ido varias veces.

Sakura – Sí, pero una ciudad siempre esta cambiando y quiero ver que hay de nuevo.

Feimei – Pero si en la ciudad no hay nada interesante.

Shaoran (en tono sarcástico) – ¿Y lo dice alguien que va a la ciudad cada fin de semana?

Futtie – No tienes porque decirlo de ese modo.

Sakura – Si es una molestia...

Leran – De ninguna manera, si mañana quieren ir a la ciudad pueden ir.

Tomoyo – En la ciudad podríamos ir de compras.

Nakuru – Es muy buena idea.

Yukito – Suena divertido.

Sheifa – Si van de compras nosotras también vamos.

Shaoran – ¡Ay no!

Feimei (en un tono no muy amable que digamos) – ¿Sucede algo "hermanito"?

Shaoran (temiendo por su vida) – No, nada.

Meiling – Será un excelente día.

Eriol – Bueno esta decidido, mañana vamos a la ciudad.

Todos – Sí.

Ya un poco más tarde cuando todos se retiraron a sus habitaciones.

Toc, toc, toc.

Shaoran – ¿Quién es?

Eriol – Soy yo ¿puedo pasar?

Shaoran – Claro, adelante.

Eriol – ¿Por qué te quejaste cuando tu hermana dijo que iría con nosotros?

Shaoran – Como se nota que no tienes hermanas; cada vez que voy con ellas tengo que soportar por 4 o 5 horas comentarios de que si les queda bien un vestido, que quieren ver otras tiendas, entre otras cosas y todo para terminar como "burro de carga" llevando todas las cosas que ellas compraron.

Eriol – ¿Estas molesto con Sakura, Tomoyo y Nakuru por sugerirlo?

Shaoran – Claro que no, me alegra mucho que todos estén aquí. Además...

Eriol – ¿Además qué?

Shaoran (poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Eriol) – Ya hay otros 3 "burros" así que ya no voy a tener que cargar tanto.

Eriol (con cara de no entender) – ¿3 burros?

Shaoran (divirtiéndose por ver la cara de su amigo) – Sí 3: Yukito, Touya y tú.

Eriol (algo asustado) – Pero... pero... ¡bah! Yo creo que exageras.

Shaoran – Ya veremos Eriol, ya veremos.

Día 2 de vacaciones, mansión Li, 8:30 a.m.

Shaoran – Es hora de irnos.

Wei – Todo esta listo joven Li.

Shaoran – Perfecto, vamonos.

Sakura – ¿Shaoran estas seguro de que Kero y Spinel se quedarán bien aquí solos?

Shaoran – No te preocupes, para evitar el desastre de hace 2 años, compre una consola.

Eriol – Con eso estarán muy entretenidos.

-------------------------------------------------Flash back-------------------------------------------------------

Hace dos años cuando Sakura y los demás fueron a Hong Kong en uno de los primeros días de vacaciones, a Nakuru se le ocurrió la idea de ir a la playa pero decidieron que Kero y Spinel se quedarán en la casa como castigo por haber roto un valioso florero que había en la biblioteca; durante esos días las hermanas y la madre de Shaoran estaban de viaje por lo que solo estaría la servidumbre. Al regresar encontraron un caos total.

Resulta que a Spinel una sirvienta le había llevado dulces porque se compadeció de él (el que técnicamente tuvo la culpa fue Kero aunque se castigaron a los dos) pero como sabemos, Spinel se emborracha si come dulces, así que por querer más se transformo a su verdadera forma destruyendo todo a su paso. Kero en uno intento de controlarlo también se transformo empeorando aún más las cosas. Aparte de que aterrorizaron a los del servicio (una cosa es saber de la existencia de la magia y otra muy diferente enfrentarte con dos criaturas que arrojan fuego y energía), también rompieron varias paredes y ventanas.

Por lo que los pobres de Sakura y Eriol tuvieron que pagar todas las reparaciones (ellos insistieron) y disculparse muchas veces con las sirvientas para que estas aceptarán volver a trabajar y que no le mencionarán nada a Leran.

-------------------------------------------------Fin del flash back---------------------------------------------------

Después de llegar a la ciudad estuvieron recorriendo los mejores lugares de la ciudad, tomaron unos helados y pasaron a un pequeño restaurante, todos se divirtieron hasta el gruñón de Touya, hasta que llego el momento que Shaoran temía...

Futtie – Bueno ya es hora de empezar ¿no creen chicas?

Chicas – Sí.

Touya – ¿Empezar qué?

Fanrei – Pues empezar a comprar.

Feimei (en un tono no muy amable) – Y cuidadito si quieren ir a otro lado porque les irá peor.

Hombres (con miedo) – No como creen.

Hong Kong, 9:00 p.m.

Las cuatro hermanas, Sakura, Tomoyo, Nakuru y Meiling habían estado de tienda en tienda por espacio de cinco horas diciendo los comentarios que Shaoran había oído muchas veces: "¿me queda bien este vestido?", "vamos a esa tienda", "¿combinan estos zapatos?", "yo aún no me quiero ir".

Sakura y Tomoyo no querían abusar tanto pero ante la insistencia de las demás no tuvieron más opción que seguir comprando (que sacrificadas).

Mientras que los pobres chicos ya no sabían que hacer, no solo tuvieron que aguantar 5 horas de esos comentarios, sino que, como predijo Shaoran los agarraron de "burros de carga" y a los pobres ya casi no se les veía la cabeza de tantas cosas que llevaban.

Eriol (ya muy cansado) – No vuelvo a dudar de tu palabra.

Touya (ya muy molesto) – Y yo no vuelvo a venir con ellas.

Yukito (ya cansado pero tratando de dar ánimos) – Ya tranquilícense¿Cuánto más pueden seguir comprando? Ya no han de tardar.

Shaoran (ya muy cansado porque fue al primero que agarraron) – Ni digas eso porque son capaces de irse a las tiendas que abren toda la noche.

Todos – ¿Queé?

Eriol – ¿Ya te lo han hecho?

Shaoran – Si una vez, llegamos a la casa como a las 4 de la mañana y eso que salimos desde las tres de la tarde, tuvieron que pasar dos días para que me dejaran de doler los brazos.

Todos – ¡Ay no!

Mientras en la tienda.

Sakura – Chicas ¿no creen que ya es suficiente?

Sheifa – ¿Qué ya no traes dinero?

Tomoyo – Eso no es posible porque Sakura tiene tarjeta de crédito.

Nakuru – ¿En serio?

Tomoyo – Sí, mi mamá se la abrió.

Sakura – Y ya gaste mucho del dinero de tu mamá.

Tomoyo – No te preocupes, esta tarjeta no tiene límite de compra además tú casi no la utilizas.

Sakura – Pues sí, pero ya me canse y los chicos también deben estar cansados.

Fanrei – Claro que no, son hombres fuertes y sanos.

Feimei – ¿Y cansados de qué? No han hecho nada, más que estar parados.

Futtie – Si es verdad.

Tomoyo – Pero cargar nuestras cosas debe ser cansado.

Nakuru – Eriol no debe estar contento.

Sakura – Ni tampoco mi hermano, Shaoran y Yukito.

Meiling – Esta bien vamonos.

Los pobres chicos estaban que no daban para más pero aún así Futtie, Fanrei, Feimei, Sheifa y Meiling les pusieron sus cosas encima. Lo único que les alegro fue la noticia de que ya querían regresar a casa. Y eso para ellos fue el más esperado de los milagros. Cuando llegaron a la mansión, todos subieron a sus cuartos, las chicas se tardaron un poco en dormir viendo todo lo que habían comprado. En cambio los chicos en cuanto se acostaron se quedaron dormidos.

Día 3, mansión Li, 8:30 a.m.

Touya – Ya no vuelvo a acompañarlas.

Yukito – Me duelen mis piernas.

Eriol – ¿Es normal no sentir tus brazos?

Shaoran – Sí es normal, si no estas acostumbrado.

Sakura – Buenos días (fijándose en su cara) ¿Qué les pasa¿No durmieron bien?

Touya (con cara de pocos amigos) – Lo que pasa es que no podemos mover los brazos.

Sakura (aún sin entender) – ¿Por qué?

Yukito – Porque nos duelen mucho después de lo que cargamos ayer.

Meiling (llegando) – Que poco aguantan y nosotras que no vimos todas las tiendas.

Sheifa (llegando con las demás) – Por eso queríamos ir hoy otra vez.

Hombres – ¿Queeeé?

Touya – Ni loco vuelvo a ir con ustedes.

Yukito – Yo no voy.

Eriol – Yo paso.

Shaoran – Ni aunque me amarren voy otra vez.

Tomoyo – Que crueles son, ya no los torturen así.

Futtie – Es una broma ya sabemos que están adoloridos.

Feimei – Por lo menos agradézcanle a Sakura.

Yukito – ¿Por qué?

Fanrei – Por que ella nos convenció de regresar, porque si no nosotras hubiéramos seguidos por dos horas más.

Hombres – Muchas gracias.

Sakura – No hay de que.

Leran (llegando) – ¿Qué piensan hacer hoy?

Eriol – Cualquier cosa que no implique usar los brazos.

Yukito – Lo mismo digo.

Touya – Yo te apoyo.

Shaoran – Cuenten conmigo.

Leran – ¿Y ustedes?

Tomoyo – No lo sé.

Meiling – ¿Qué tal si vamos a un centro de videojuegos, un spa y luego a una disco?

Nakuru – Suena muy bien.

Fanrei – Nos divertiremos mucho.

Feimei – ¿Qué esperamos?

Sheifa – ¡Adelante!

Ya que todas se habían adelantado

Sakura – ¿Seguros de que no quieren venir?

Shaoran – Todos estamos muy cansados, vayan ustedes.

Sakura – De acuerdo, nos vemos después.

Las chicas de divirtieron de lo lindo, en el centro de videojuegos se entretuvieron jugando a encestar, jugar con pistolas de agua, bailar, y muchas cosas más, hasta a un karaoke entraron.

12:00 p.m.

Después de divertirse un buen rato, se dirigieron a un prestigiado spa donde les dieron masajes, pedicure, manicure, tratamientos para el cabello, para la piel, en fin, todos los tratamientos para que quedarán hermosas.

Pero dejemos a las chicas y vayamos con los hombres. Después de descansar, Shaoran se puso a practicar con su espada mientras los demás lo veían.

Eriol – ¿Cómo puedes practicar después de lo de ayer?

Shaoran – Yo ya estoy acostumbrado.

Touya – Que bueno que no tengo que soportar eso.

Yukito – Sí es cierto, a Sakura no le dan por hacer estas cosas.

Shaoran – Oigan ¿por qué no jugamos un partido?

Eriol – Yo sigo adolorido así que paso.

Touya – Yo también.

Yukito – Y yo.

Shaoran – ¿Entonces no irán en la noche a la disco?

Yukito – A mí no me gustan mucho esos lugares.

Touya – A mí tampoco.

Eriol – Yo no sé sí ir.

Shaoran – Bueno, parece ser que seré el único que acompañe a Sakura y a las demás.

Touya – ¿Tú con mi hermana, solos? Claro que no, yo iré.

Yukito – ¿No qué no te gustaban esos lugares?

Touya – Y no me gustan pero iré a cuidar a mi hermana.

Eriol – Van a necesitar a un mediador, así que después de todo sí iré.

Shaoran – ¿Y tú Yukito?

Yukito – Yo me quedaré con Spinel y Kero.

Eriol – Esta decidido.

7:00 p.m.

Después de una buena comida en el restaurante del spa, las chicas regresaron para arreglarse, cuando llegaron los chicos les dijeron que sí irían pero que se dieran prisa para irse lo más pronto posible.

9:00 p.m.

Después de un baño y dos horas de arreglo por fin las chicas bajaron: Sheifa, Futtie, Fanrei y Feimei, llevaban vestido chinos que les llegaban un poco arriba de la rodilla con aberturas a los lados, Meiling lucía su cabello suelto y un vestido negro con un fino toque de maquillaje. Tomoyo se había recogido su cabello en una cola de caballo, traía un pantalón azul marino, un top azul cielo y una chamarra de mezclilla, mientras que Sakura se había puesto una falda de color blanco con una blusa de ese mismo color de manga larga pero con los hombros descubiertos además de haberse soltado su cabello.

¡Aah! Pero los hombres no se quedaban atrás: Eriol vestía zapatos negros, pantalón beige, playera negra de manga larga y una camisa abierta del mismo color; Touya traía un pantalón azul marino con una camisa verde oscuro y Shaoran zapatos y pantalón negros con una camisa del mismo color pero que tenía aun dragón estampado en el frente.

Shaoran (poniéndose en frente de Sakura) – Te ves hermosa.

Sakura (algo sonrojada) – Gracias, tú te ves muy guapo.

Eriol (besando su mano) – Tomoyo hoy luces más hermosa que de costumbre.

Tomoyo – Muchas gracias Eriol.

Apareciendo Meiling, Nakuru y las hermanas de Shaoran.

Meiling – ¿Nosotras no nos merecemos un cumplido?

Shaoran (volteándolas a ver) – Por supuesto que sí, se ven muy bien.

Nakuru – Eso ya es algo

Futtie – ¿Qué esperamos para irnos?

Feimei – Nada, vamonos.

Disco 4:00 a. m.

Después de 6 horas de estar bailando ya todos estaban cansados y como no: Shaoran se la paso con Sakura, Tomoyo con Eriol, Mailing con un chico que conoció llamado Alexander, Touya (aunque no muy contento) con Nakuru, Sheila, Feimei, Fanrei y Futtie con 4 chicos que conocieron ahí.

Touya – ¿No creen que deberíamos irnos?

Sakura – Ya es muy tarde.

Shaoran – Debemos irnos o mi madre se molestará.

Sheifa – No, todavía no.

Feimei – Vamos a divertirnos más.

Shaoran – Les recuerdo que ustedes parten de viaje mañana.

Tomoyo – ¿A dónde irán?

Fanrei – Iremos de entrenamiento y a visitar a unos primos.

Eriol – ¿Tú irás con ellos Mailing?

Meiling – No, yo me quedaré con ustedes.

Día 4, mansión Li, 10:00 a. m.

Al levantarse todos recibieron una reprimenda por parte de Leran por haber llegado tan tarde, y al terminar de desayunar despidieron a las hermanas de Shaoran. Ya que se habían ido.

Shaoran – Bueno ya que mis hermanas no están ¿qué tal si volvemos a la ciudad?

Sakura – ¿Estas seguro?

Shaoran – Por supuesto, siempre y cuando no vayamos de compras.

Eriol – Porque en el momento que nos utilicen de cargadores, nosotros nos vamos.

Meiling – Que delicados.

Tomoyo – De acuerdo, entonces vamos a la ciudad.

Shaoran, Sakura, Tomoyo y Eriol se fueron a escondidas para que Touya no se diera cuenta, Meiling se quedo para vigilar que nadie los interrumpiera porque desde que habían llegado no habían podido estar a solas.

Al llegar a la ciudad las dos parejas se separaron (por sugerencia de Eriol) acordando verse en el punto inicial para regresar a casa.

Shaoran y Sakura se fueron a un parque de la ciudad que estaba muy bien cuidado, había muchos árboles a la orilla de los caminos y flores creciendo en el pasto, además de juegos y bancas para los visitantes.

Sakura (sentándose a la sombra de un árbol) – Por fin solos.

Shaoran (sentándose también y acomodándose para que Sakura se recargará en él) – Sí es cierto, te extrañe mucho.

Sakura – Yo también.

Shaoran – Lamento el interrogatorio de mi madre.

Sakura – No te preocupes, es natural que se preocupe por ti.

Shaoran – Pero es que cada vez que vienes te hace las mismas preguntas.

Sakura – Y yo le seguiré dando las mismas respuestas.

Shaoran – Te amo.

Sakura – Yo también te amo – dándose un tierno beso.

Por otro lado, Eriol y Tomoyo fueron a un tranquilo café para hablar pues aunque ellos vivían en Tomoeda, eso no significa que no tengan de que hablar.

Tomoyo – Gracias por sugerir que nos separáramos.

Eriol – Nosotros podemos estar solos en casa pero esos dos necesitan pasar todo el tiempo que puedan juntos.

Tomoyo – Sí, pero haz de reconocer que ya perdieron mucha de su timidez, ya no se sonrojan tanto como antes.

Eriol – Sí, era muy gracioso verlos.

Tomoyo – Es verdad, además de que Sakura se veía muy tierna.

Eriol – Tomoyo¿has pensado en lo que te propuse?

Tomoyo – Sí Eriol.

Eriol – ¿Y la respuesta es…?

Tomoyo (tomándolo de las manos) – Primero quiero pedirte perdón por no haberte contestado al momento pero fue muy grande mi sorpresa.

Eriol – No tienes porque disculparte.

Tomoyo – Acepto Eriol.

Eriol (levantándose y abrazándola) – ¡Oh, Tomoyo me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo!

Tomoyo – Te amo Eriol.

Eriol – Yo también te amo.

Tomoyo (separándose) – Acepto ser tu esposa pero¿comprendes que aún somos muy jóvenes para casarnos?

Eriol – Sí no te preocupes, nos casaremos hasta que tú lo desees.

Tomoyo – Gracias por entender… mientras tanto estaré muy orgullosa de decir que soy tu prometida.

Eriol – Yo también – dándose un beso.

1:00 p. m.

Touya ya estaba desesperado ¿cómo fue posible que Sakura se fuera sin avisarle? Pero ya vería cuando regresará, la iba a regañar como no tenía idea. Mientras Yukito y Meiling ya se habían cansado de tratar de calmar a Touya pero por lo menos habían evitado que fuera a buscarlos.

4:00 p. m.

Después de una deliciosa comida en un pequeño restaurante Sakura y Shaoran fueron a una pista de patinaje sobre hielo. Siempre que se veían iban a una, porque ambos deseaban practicar su patinaje, aunque ya con tanta práctica lo hacían muy bien. Pero desfrutaban seguir yendo para dar vueltas tomados de las manos.

De vuelta con Tomoyo y Eriol. Después de que ella aceptara ser su esposa, fueron a una librería y después a una tienda de música, como a ambos les gustaba mucho la lectura estaban muy entretenidos observando los libros que incluso compraron algunos (como no era ropa Eriol los cargo gustoso) y después en la tienda de música asombraron a todos cuando hicieron dueto, Tomoyo cantando y Eriol tocando el piano.

6:00 p. m.

A esa hora, los 4 se volvieron a juntar para regresar a la casa de Shaoran, todos iban muy alegres, tal vez no tenían planes para la noche pero por lo menos habían pasado un día a solas.

7:00 p. m.

Todos estaban comiendo muy animados, a excepción de Kero y Touya que estaban algo molestos porque Sakura se había ido sin su permiso.

Leran – Sakura yo quisiera que mañana pelearas conmigo.

Sakura (atragantándose con la comida) – ¿Qué?

Leran – Quiero comprobar cuan fuerte te haz puesto.

Shaoran – ¿Es esto necesario madre?

Leran – Sí lo es.

Nakuru – Pero usted es muy fuerte ¿realmente cree que Sakura podrá con usted?

Leran – No lo sé, eso depende de ella.

Sakura – Si eso es lo que quiere, acepto.

Leran – Mañana después del desayuno pelearemos.

Después de que todos hayan subido a sus habitaciones.

Toc, toc, toc.

Sakura – Adelante.

Tomoyo (sentándose en la cama) – ¿Realmente vas a enfrentarte con Leran mañana?

Sakura – Claro tengo que demostrar que me he vuelto más fuerte.

Tomoyo – Estoy preocupada por ti.

Sakura – No te preocupes, todo estará bien.

Tomoyo (levantándose para irse) – Entonces suerte Sakura.

Sakura – Gracias, buenas noches.

Tomoyo – Buenas noches.

notas de la autora:

que tal el primer capitulo? espero que les guste y me dejen un review nos vemos!


	2. Vacaciones segunda parte

Hola!

Ya estoy de nuevo por aquí para traerles el segundo capitulo de mi fic, si ya se que me tarde mucho pero es que tengo problemas con mi compu y no he tenido tiempo de pasarme por aqui, pero que puedo decir aqui sigo haciendo la lucha

las palabras entre estas lineas / significan pensamientos

pues bueno comenzamos!

MI VIDA DESPUÉS DE TI

CAPITULO 2: VACACIONES SEGUNDA PARTE

Día 5, mansión Li, 8:30 a. m.

Terminado el desayuno (muy diferente a los anteriores ya que los anteriores habían sido muy animados y en este se sentía un ambiente de tensión) todos pasaron a la parte norte del jardín, que era el lugar más alejado, ahí era donde se practicaba la magia, había una plataforma bastante grande así como otras estructuras que ayudaban a mejorar sus habilidades.

Leran – Pelearemos sobre esta plataforma.

Sakura – De acuerdo "llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura quien acepto esta misión contigo ¡libérate!"

Leran – Ninguno de ustedes debe intervenir ¿quedo claro?

Todos – Sí (aunque Touya, Kero y Shaoran de muy mala gana).

Leran – ¡Comencemos! – sacando una espada parecida a la de Shaoran.

Sakura – Ayúdame a pelear ¡Espada!

Ambas se lanzaron a pelear con toda su fuerza, ninguna de las dos daba espacios para que la otra se repusiera. Ambas estaban determinadas a ganar…

Leran (alejándose de ella) – Eres buena, veamos que más puedes hacer (desapareciendo su espada) ¡dios del trueno! – lanzándole poderosos rayos de su mano.

Sakura – ¡Escudo! Yo también puedo hacer eso. Atácala con todo tu fuerza ¡Trueno!

Leran dejo de atacar para defenderse pero no se veía que le costará trabajo.

Sakura –/No la estoy venciendo tengo que atacar más/ - Aumenta el poder de trueno ¡Agua!

El poder combinado de trueno y agua logro vencer la defensa de Leran causándole daño pero no el suficiente para que no se levantará.

Leran – ¡Aaah! Fue buena idea aumentar el poder de trueno con agua pero si quieres vencerme tendrás que utilizar todo tu poder.

Sakura – /No pudo haberme descubierto/ - ¿A qué se refiere?

Leran – No creas que no me di cuenta, solo estas usando la mitad de tu poder al igual que tus cartas ¿por qué?

Sakura – Yo no deseo lastimarla – Sakura al no querer lastimar a Leran, la noche anterior antes de acostarse, le había pedido a sus cartas que disminuyeran sus poderes para no lastimarla.

Leran – Pues yo no voy a tener esa consideración contigo, así que pelea con todo tu poder.

Sakura – Es que yo…

Leran – ¡Cuchillas de viento! (una técnica en la que fuertes ráfagas de viento atacan al oponente envolviéndolo, causándole muchos cortes).

Sakura – ¡Aaaaaaaaah!

Touya – ¡Sakura!

Tomoyo – ¡Sakura!

Shaoran – ¡Madre basta!

Sakura (levantándose) – ¡No! Demostraré que soy digna de ser tu esposa.

Meiling – ¡No te rindas Sakura!

Sakura – Por favor cartas Sakura olviden mis palabras y ataquen con todo su poder. Muéstrale lo que más teme ¡Ilusión!

Leran – ¡No es posible! – Leran estaba paralizada, ninguno podía ver lo que ella pero Sakura no perdió tiempo.

Sakura – Demuéstrale todo tu poder ¡Fuego!

Leran – ¡Aaaaaaaaaah! – Leran estaba siendo gravemente herida, la ilusión de la carta la había paralizado por la impresión así que no pudo defenderse. Realmente se había equivocado al decir que Sakura solo utilizaba la mitad de su poder, a decir verdad parecía que había aumentado al triple. Por lo que no podía contrarrestar a Fuego que la atacaba sin piedad.

Leran – /Tengo que hacer algo/ - ¡Teletransportación!

En ese momento Leran escapo, la carta Ilusión regreso a la mano de Sakura mientras que Fuego al no ver a su oponente volvió al lado de Sakura.

Leran – ¡Golpe marino! –un potente chorro de agua salio de las manos de Leran atacando a Sakura y a Fuego.

Sakura (volteando a ver hacia atrás) – ¿Qué¡Aaaah!

Leran había vuelto a aparecer detrás de ellos y como había estado levitando nadie la había visto. Fuego intento proteger a su ama recibiendo gran parte del impacto pero aún así no pudo evitar que ella recibiera un poco de daño.

Sakura (mirando su carta amorosamente) – Gracias por haberme protegido (mirando desafiante a Leran) esto aún no se acaba. Sujétenla con cadenas de justicia ¡Viento¡Sombra!

Ambas cartas se combinaron para sujetar a Leran y que no pudiera escapar, al percatarse de esto ella solo se relajo y cerro sus ojos.

Sakura – ¿Qué hace por qué no intenta liberarse? No importa no debo distraerme/ - Dale una muestra de tu poder ¡Tierra!

Leran (antes de que el golpe llegara a ella y abriendo los ojos de repente) – ¡Golpe mágico!

Nadie se había dado cuenta que Leran al cerrar sus ojos había concentrado todo su poder en una esfera localizada arriba de ella. Su ataque no iba encaminado en detener el ataque de la maestra de cartas sino hacia ella…

Ambos ataques dieron en el blanco provocando una gran cantidad de humo, nadie podía asegurar quien había logrado escapar y quien no. Al despejarse el humo, observaron a que Leran estaba arrodillada al lado de Sakura poniendo su cabeza en sus piernas. Sakura estaba inconsciente y tenía en su mano sus cartas y su báculo a un lado.

Touya y Shaoran (corriendo hasta ella) – ¡SAKURA!

Leran – Tranquilos solo esta inconsciente, gasto mucha de su energía y no pudo soportar el ataque.

Yukito – Hay que llevarla a su habitación – transformándose.

Shaoran – Yo lo haré.

Touya – Apártate, yo lo hago.

Shaoran – ¡No, yo!

Touya – ¡No, yo!

Kerberos (pasando aun lado de los dos que no dejaban de pelear) – ¿Podría por favor subirla a mi espalda?

Yue – Nosotros llevaremos a Sakura.

Leran subió a Sakura a la espalda de Kerberos mientras que Yue llevaba las cartas y el báculo. Al percatarse de eso, Shaoran y Touya dejaron de pelear y los siguieron en silencio hasta su habitación, donde con una gran renuencia salieron dejando a Sakura al cuidado de Kero y Tomoyo.

Mientras en la biblioteca, Eriol le había pedido a Leran hablar con ella.

Eriol – ¿Se encuentra bien?

Leran – Sí, no te preocupes.

Eriol – Espero que con esto haya comprobado el gran avance de Sakura.

Leran – Sí, si no fuera porque ella dudo en el último minuto ella hubiera sido la ganadora.

Eriol – ¿Acaso esperaba que la atacara sin ninguna piedad?

Leran – Por supuesto que no, su gran corazón no se lo hubiera permitido, pero realmente me sorprendió, si ella hubiera resistido y la pelea hubiera durado un poco más, estoy segura de que yo habría caído sin fuerzas.

Eriol – Sakura ha superado todos los retos que se le han presentado, y le puedo apostar que muy pronto se volverá más fuerte.

Leran – Estoy segura de ello, será una digna miembro de la familia Li.

Mansión Li, 7:00 p. m.

Sakura abrió poco a poco sus ojos tratando de ver donde estaba… estaba en su cama, que alivio… ¡un momento! Ella estaba peleando con Leran ¿cómo había llegado hasta ahí?

Sakura (levantándose bruscamente) – ¡Leran!

Tomoyo (acercándose y sentándose en su cama) – Tranquila Sakura, ella esta en la biblioteca.

Sakura (bajando la cabeza y con voz muy triste) – ¿Yo… perdí?

Tomoyo – Sí, lo siento mucho.

Toc, toc, toc.

Tomoyo – ¿Quién es?

Shaoran – Somos nosotros podemos pasar.

Tomoyo – Adelante.

Eriol – Veo que ya despertaste Sakura.

Sakura (con voz muy baja) – Sí.

Shaoran (acercándose a la cama) – ¿Te sientes bien Sakura?

Sakura – No…

Nakuru – ¿Aún estas cansada?

Sakura – No.

Touya – ¿Te duele algo?

Sakura – No.

Kero – ¿Qué sucede Sakurita?

Sakura – Es que yo… es que yo perdí.

Leran – Pero hiciste un gran trabajo.

Sakura – Señora Li.

Leran – No te preocupes Sakura, te has vuelto muy fuerte y estoy orgullosa de que seas tú la que se convierta en la esposa de Shaoran.

Sakura – Yo… (recuperando su alegría) muchas gracias.

Nakuru – ¿Ves? No había de que preocuparse ¿Qué te parece si como premio salimos esta noche?

Yukito – No creo que sea lo más apropiado, Sakura debe descansar.

Sakura – Yo no quisiera salir pero si ustedes quieren por mí no se detengan /aunque quisiera que Shaoran se quedará conmigo/

Tomoyo – No quisiera dejarte.

Sakura – No te preocupes ve a divertirte.

Meiling – Bueno esta decidido ¡esta noche salimos!

Yukito – Yo quisiera quedarme.

Touya – Yo igual.

Nakuru – ¡A no! Ustedes van con nosotros.

Shaoran – Sakura si tú quieres, yo podría quedarme aquí…

Kero – ¡De ninguna manera te quedarás con Sakura!

Meiling – ¿No vendrás con nosotros Shaoran?

Leran (adelantándose a su hijo) – Él no podrá ir ya que tiene algo que hacer.

Shaoran – ¿Yo?

Leran – Sí tú, ahora que Sakura ha despertado te puedes ocupar de otras cosas sin que estés con el pendiente de que si ella estará bien, así que quiero que te quedes para que cumplas una tarea que voy a decirte ¿Meiling tú podrías llevar a nuestros invitados a la ciudad?

Meiling – Por supuesto.

Leran – Excelente, entonces supongo que deberían ir a arreglarse.

Eriol – Sí claro, vamos.

Leran – Shaoran, ven conmigo por favor.

Tomoyo – Nos vemos después Sakura.

Sakura – Sí, diviértanse.

En la biblioteca

Shaoran – ¿Qué tarea debo hacer madre? – con cara de "y ahora que hice"

Leran – Tranquilízate Shaoran no es nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte.

Shaoran – ¿Qué es?

Leran – Bueno hijo, la verdad deseo que te quedes para que tengas una cena romántica con Sakura; me he percatado y no creo que sea muy diferente en Japón, que su hermano y su guardián no les dan mucho tiempo a solas, así que ahora que todos van a salir, podrían estas solos.

Shaoran – Muchas gracias madre.

Leran – No hay porque, y para que no te descubran quiero que te quedes aquí leyendo un libro y que desaparezcas tu presencia, yo prepararé todo y cuando todos se hayan ido podrás ir a tu habitación a arreglarte.

Shaoran – ¿Y Sakura?

Leran – Yo le avisaré.

Shaoran – Gracias.

Leran – De nada, la joven Kinomoto ha demostrado ser diga de ser tu esposa.

Shaoran – ¿Realmente pensabas que podía derrotarte?

Leran – No, pero cuando pelee con ella me di cuenta del gran error en el que estaba, se ha vuelto muy fuerte y si no hubiera dudado tanto ella habría sido la vencedora.

Shaoran – Si pensabas que ella no te iba a ganar¿entonces por qué querías pelear?

Leran – Quería ver su avance. Bueno yo me retiro.

Shaoran – Si madre y de nuevo gracias.

½ hora después

Toc, toc, toc.

Sakura – Adelante.

Leran – ¿Te sientes mejor?

Sakura – Sí, muchas gracias¿se le ofrece algo?

Leran – De hecho, venía a preguntarte si quisieras cambiarte y arreglarte.

Sakura – La verdad es que no quisiera ir a una disco hoy.

Leran – Es que no vas a ir a una disco.

Sakura – ¿No¿entonces adónde iría?

Leran – A ningún lado, te quedarías aquí a cenar con Shaoran.

Sakura – Pero ¿qué no Shaoran tenía que cumplir son su tarea?

Leran – No hay tal tarea, solo era una excusa para que mi hijo se quedará sin levantar sospechas.

Sakura – Pero ¿y Kero?

Leran – Yo me encargaré de los dos guardianes del sol ¿qué me dices¿aceptas?

Sakura – Por supuesto que sí.

Leran – Perfecto, pero por favor no digas nada y no te arregles hasta que todos se hayan ido.

Sakura – Sí, no se preocupe.

Leran – Yo te avisare cuando todos se hayan marchado.

½ hora después, ya todos se habían ido y Kero y Spinel habían sido dormidos con un hechizo sin que se dieran cuenta, para que no causarán problemas mientras que Sakura y Shaoran se estaban arreglando para la romántica velada.

Shaoran se había vestido con zapatos negros, pantalón azul marino y una camisa color vino y por otro lado Sakura se había puesto un vestido de tirantes que le llegaba a la rodilla de color rosa pálido muy bonito y con su pelo recogido en un chongo pero dejando unos cuantos cabellos sueltos de forma elegante.

En el jardín donde iban a cenar, había faroles para iluminar el lugar, además de una mesa con todo lo necesario para que nadie los molestará (ya saben a veces es muy molesto que estas platicando a gusto y llega el mesero a servir la comida, interrumpiendo la plática). Shaoran termino de arreglarse antes que Sakura, por lo que él ya estaba en el jardín cuando ella bajo y lo único que pudo hacer fue mirarla con la boca abierta.

Sakura – Shaoran ¿qué pasa¿no me veo bien?

Shaoran (recuperando la compostura) – No, no te ves bien – al ver que Sakura se ponía triste – no solo te ves bien, te ves hermosa.

Sakura (abrazándolo) – ¡Ay Shaoran! Por un momento creí que me veía mal.

Shaoran (soltándola y mirándola a los ojos) – Tú nunca te ves mal y no importa lo que te pongas, tú siempre luces maravillosa.

Sakura (algo sonrojada) – Gracias.

Shaoran – ¿Pasamos a la mesa?

Sakura – Claro

Dejemos un rato a la feliz pareja y vayamos con los demás.

Antro 10:30 de la noche

Meiling, Eriol, Tomoyo, Nakuru, Touya y Yukito están en un antro bailando y divirtiéndose (sin tomar alcohol por supuesto) pero Touya no puede quitarse el sentimiento de que Shaoran esta con Sakura.

Yukito – Touya, ya cálmate.

Nakuru – Ya Touya, vamos a seguir bailando.

Touya – Yo sigo insistiendo en que ese mocoso esta con Sakura.

Meiling – Y ate dije que si Leran Li te manda hacer algo, vas a hacerlo, Shaoran no se atrevería a desobedecerla.

Touya – ¿Y que tal si ya termino su tares? Yo me regreso.

Tomoyo – Acabamos de llegar.

Touya – No me importa.

Eriol – Touya sé que estas preocupado por Sakura pero te puedo asegurar que Shaoran no esta en su casa.

Touya – ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

Eriol – Porque su presencia no esta cerca de la de Sakura.

Touya – Yuki ¿es eso cierto?

Yukito (después de un momento de estar concentrado) – Eriol tiene razón, siento la presencia de Sakura y la de Shaoran no esta cerca de ella.

Nakuru – Bien ahora a bailar – yendo a la pista jalando a Touya con ella.

Meiling – Yo voy a saludar a unos amigos.

Tomoyo – Yo voy por algo de beber.

Eriol – ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

Tomoyo – No, tú quédate ahora regreso – ya que se había ido.

Yukito – Piensas lo mismo que yo ¿verdad?

Eriol – ¿A que te refieres?

Yukito – A que Sakura sí esta con Shaoran.

Eriol – Es lo más posible pero nosotros no le mentimos a Touya.

Yukito – Claro que sí.

Eriol – No, no lo hicimos, nosotros le dijimos que la presencia de Shaoran no esta en la casa y eso es cierto.

Yukito – Pero su presencia no esta en la ciudad.

Eriol – ¿Y?

Yukito – Seguramente Shaoran desapareció su presencia para poder estar con Sakura sin ser detectado.

Eriol – Posiblemente pero¿por qué no se lo dijiste a Touya?

Yukito – Porque Touya regresaría inmediatamente.

Eriol – Ambos sabemos que Shaoran esta con Sakura pero ambos mentimos porque queremos que tengan tiempo a solas sin la interrupción de Touya.

Yukito – Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo y aún no lo acepta.

Tomoyo (llegando) – Es comprensible, ha cuidado de Sakura desde que era un bebé y para él es demasiado difícil aceptar que ahora otra persona cuide de ella.

Eriol – Tienes razón.

Yukito – Pero si no lo hace cuando Sakura se case él se sentirá muy herido.

Nakuru (que va llegando con Touya) – ¿De que están hablando?

Tomoyo – Estamos hablando de lo que haremos el resto de las vacaciones.

Meiling (que va llegando) – No se para que, si siempre vamos a los mismos lugares.

Nakuru – Así es, pero siempre es muy divertido.

Eriol – No hay dos paseos iguales aunque sea el mismo lugar.

Meiling – Que les parece si eso lo platicamos mañana y esta noche seguimos bailando.

Touya – ¿No hay otra opción?

Nakuru – Amargado.

Mejor volvamos con Sakura y Shaoran.

Mansión Li 11:30 pm

Durante toda la cena y después de ella Sakura y Shaoran se habían entretenido platicando de todo lo que habían hecho, ya que aunque se escribían mails, no es lo mismo escribir algo que contarlo así que se estaban poniendo al tanto.

Shaoran – Me alegro mucho de que estés aquí.

Sakura – Yo también aunque casi no llego.

Shaoran – ¿Por qué dices eso?

Sakura – Tú conoces a mi hermano y para que no llegáramos al aeropuerto me quito mi despertador y escondió mis maletas.

Shaoran – Por lo visto cada año tiene un plan para que no vengas.

Sakura – Sí, tienes razón.

-----------------------------------------------------Flash back--------------------------------------------------------

Sakura a la edad de 13 años reclamándole a Touya que no hubiera llamado al taxi que los llevaría al aeropuerto. Por suerte Tomoyo al ver que no llegaban mando a su chofer por ellos, además de que el vuelo se retraso.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura a la edad de 15 años reclamándole a Touya que le haya mentido al decir que había comprado los boletos de avión, cosa que no era cierto. De nuevo la suerte los salvo porque Eriol al ver que no estaban en la lista de pasajeros, compro los boletos para que volarán con los demás.

---------------------------------------------------Fin del flash back--------------------------------------------

Sakura – Como este año yo me encargue de comprar los boletos y el transporte, sólo se le ocurrió no despertarme y esconderme mis maletas.

Shaoran – ¿Y quién arruinó su plan esta vez?

Sakura – Bueno yo me desperté al caerme de la cama y mi papá encontró mis maletas.

Shaoran – ¿Por qué te caíste de la cama?

Sakura –Es que soñé que me dejaba el avión.

Shaoran – Parece que tu sueño te mostraba el futuro si no despertabas.

Sakura –Tienes razón.

Shaoran – Sabes Sakura, desde que llegaste me he estado preguntando algo y quisiera que tú me contestaras.

Sakura –Claro ¿qué sucede?

Shaoran – Sakura ¿tú aún quieres ser mi esposa? Dímelo por favor.

Sakura –Por supuesto que sí.

Shaoran – ¿De verdad?

Sakura –Sí de verdad, Shaoran ¿por qué lo preguntas?

Shaoran – Bueno es que...

--------------------------------------------------Flash back-----------------------------------------------------------

Vemos a Shaoran en la preparatoria (aunque Shaoran es jefe de concilio insistió en seguir estudiando para ser un mejor líder para su clan) platicando con uno de sus compañeros en uno de los árboles de la preparatoria.

Shaoran – ¿Qué pasa Tenchi¿Por qué esa cara?

Tenchi – No es nada.

Shaoran – ¿Cómo que nada? Antes eras muy alegre y romántico y ahora parece que estás cargando al mundo. Cuéntame que pasa te hará sentir mejor.

Tenchi – Esta bien ¿recuerdas a Natasha?

Shaoran – Sí, es tu prometida.

Tenchi – Ya no.

Shaoran – ¿Cómo que ya no? Ustedes lucían muy enamorados.

Tenchi – Lucíamos has dicho.

Shaoran – ¿Qué paso?

Tenchi – Bueno como tú sabes Natasha vive en otra cuidad y por las múltiples ocupaciones de ambos no teníamos mucho tiempo para vernos, así que nos comunicábamos por medio de mails. Hasta ahí todo iba bien pero aunque en los mails no había cambiado nada, cada vez que nos veíamos la notaba más fría y distante.

Shaoran – ¿Por qué?

Tenchi – Es lo mismo que yo me preguntaba así que un día la cite para hablar seriamente con ella porque nuestra relación se estaba deteriorando y ella me dijo que quería romper el compromiso ya que con el tiempo y la distancia había dejado de amarme y se había enamorado de otro chico.

Shaoran – Lo siento mucho.

Tenchi – No tienes porque y tenías razón creo que me siento mejor.

Shaoran – Si necesitas algo no dudes en decírmelo.

Tenchi – Gracias, solo quisiera darte un consejo.

Shaoran – ¿Cuál es?

Tenchi – Tu relación con Sakura es muy parecida a la que yo tenía con Natasha solo que la distancia es aún mayor así que yo quisiera que reflexionarás mucho sobre tu relación y el futura de ésta para evitar ser lastimado como yo.

Shaoran – Gracias pero no tienes que preocuparte por mí.

Tenchi – Eso decía yo ¡nos vemos!

-----------------------------------------------Fin del flash back--------------------------------------------------

Shaoran –...después de decirme eso se bajo del árbol en el que estábamos hablando.

Sakura – ¿Y tú crees que por que tenemos cierto parecido nos va a pasar lo mismo?

Shaoran – Bueno yo..., no pero sus palabras me hicieron dudar.

Sakura – Shaoran quiero que me escuches con atención se que una relación a distancia es muy difícil de mantener pero quiero que sepas que después de todo lo que hemos pasado yo no voy a dejar de amarte.

Shaoran – Yo tampoco por favor perdóname por dudar de nuestro amor.

Sakura – Esta bien no te preocupes.

Shaoran – Te amo.

Sakura – Y yo a ti – dándose un tierno beso.

Después de unos momentos.

Sakura – Ya es algo tarde.

Shaoran – Será mejor que subamos a nuestros cuartos no quisiera que los demás llegarán y nos vieran.

Sakura – Sé a lo que te refieres pero no creo que ellos vayan a llegar hasta dentro de un rato. Aunque la verdad estoy algo cansada.

Shaoran – Es natural después de la pelea que tuviste con mi madre.

Sakura – Shaoran ¿alguna vez has vencido a tu madre?

Shaoran – Sí.

Sakura – ¿Podría tener una pelea contigo?

Shaoran – ¿Una qué?

Sakura – Una pelea, aunque hemos tenido muchos entrenamientos juntos jamás hemos tenido una pelea.

Shaoran – Pero es que yo no podría…

Sakura – ¿Lastimarme?

Shaoran – Sí.

Sakura – Pero es que yo quiero pelear contigo, quiero comprobar tu avance y el mío.

Shaoran – No es necesario, ya has comprobado tu avance al pelear con mi madre.

Sakura – Pero yo quiero pelear contigo.

Shaoran – No.

Sakura – ¿Por qué?

Shaoran – Porque yo no podría lastimarte, eres lo más valioso que tengo.

Sakura – Solo te disculpo porque sería muy vergonzoso que el jefe de Concilio de Oriente perdiera contra una chica común y corriente.

Shaoran – Tú no eres una chica común y corriente.

Sakura – Ya lo sé, solo bromeaba.

Día 6 mansión Li 8:30 a. m.

Sakura, Shaoran, Kero, Spinel (que no recordaban haber sido hechizados) y Leran eran los únicos levantados a esa hora; Yukito, Touya, Nakuru, Eriol, Tomoyo y Meiling seguían dormidos (habían llegado a las cuatro de la mañana).

Leran – ¿Qué harán hoy?

Sakura – No lo sé casi todos están dormidos.

Kero – No sé porque pero tengo un mal presentimiento.

Sakura – ¿Acerca de qué?

Kero – ¿Tú recuerdas lo que hicimos ayer por la noche Spinel?

Spinel – Ahora que lo dices no recuerdo que paso después de que Eriol se fue.

Shaoran – Seguramente jugar tantos videojuegos ya les daño la cabeza.

Sakura – Ustedes durmieron toda la noche Kero.

Kero – ¿Y por qué no me acuerdo?

Sakura – Tal vez porque estaban muy cansados.

Spinel – Suena muy lógico.

Leran (levantándose) – Bueno yo me retiro, con su permiso.

Shaoran – Creo que yo también debería irme pero no quisiera dejarte sola Sakura.

Sakura – No te preocupes, tú debes cumplir con tus obligaciones del concilio.

Shaoran – De acuerdo, volveré para la cena – dándole un beso de despedida – nos vemos después mi linda Sakura.

Kero (con aura de pelea) – Aléjate de ella mocoso.

Shaoran (caminando hacia la puerta) – No me molestes muñeco y cuida mucho de Sakura.

Mansión Li, 11:00 a. m.

Tomoyo – Ya es muy tarde.

Eriol – Sí, dormimos casi toda la mañana.

Yukito – Con las desveladas pasadas yo creo que nos hacía falta.

Touya – Yo ya no quiero salir a esos lugares.

Nakuru – Pero si nos divertimos mucho.

Touya – Tú te diviertes, yo no.

Yukito – No sé porque, si en casa te gustan mucho.

Touya – Porque en esos lugares no está "ella" - señalando a Nakuru (aunque Nakuru vive en Tomoeda con Eriol, Touya nunca la invita a salir con él, aunque por supuesto el gentil de Yukito sí y siempre se les pega).

Meiling – Que mal educado eres.

Tomoyo – Por cierto ¿alguien sabe donde están Sakura, Shaoran, Kero y Spinel?

Wei – El joven Shaoran fue al santuario del concilio mientras que la señorita Sakura esta en el jardín entrenando con los guardianes.

Eriol – ¿Spinel esta entrenando?

Wei – Sí, joven Eriol.

Eriol – No lo puedo creer.

Nakuru – Spinel debe estar enfermo.

Touya – ¿Por qué dicen eso?

Eriol – Spinel nunca quiere entrenar, prefiere leer o jugar con su consola.

Nakuru – Yo quisiera verlo con mis propios ojos.

Meiling – Pues hay que apurarse.

Mansión Li, patio de entrenamientos.

Mientras tanto Sakura, Kerberos y Spinel sun estaban entrenando desde que Shaoran se había ido. La estrategia era la siguiente: dos contra uno, es decir, ya fuera Sakura contra los guardianes, Kerberos y Sakura contra Spinel sun o Spinel sun y Sakura contra Kerberos; con el fin de mantenerse activos y aumentar su agilidad y rapidez.

Sakura para que su entrenamiento fuera más "efectivo" evitaba utilizar las cartas cuando se defendía y escapaba de los ataques con sus habilidades físicas (como Shaoran) pues su prometido en los entrenamientos juntos le había enseñado a hacerlos, además de enseñarle artes marciales (con la práctica había llegado al nivel de Meiling) ya que Eriol le había recomendado que desarrollará otras habilidades mágicas y físicas para que no dependiera tanto de las cartas.

Spinel sun – Creo que debemos descansar un rato.

Kerberos – ¿Ya te cansaste Spi? Que poco aguantas, eres un debilucho.

Spinel sun – ¡Yo no soy un debilucho! Yo lo decía por Sakura.

Sakura – Por mí no te preocupes, pero si ya te cansaste no tienes porque seguir entrenando

Nakuru (que va llegando con los demás) – Ya decía yo que Spinel no podía estar entrenando.

Spinel sun – ¡Yo sí estaba entrenando!

Tomoyo – ¿Cómo te sientes Sakura?

Sakura – Muy bien gracias¿cómo les fue anoche?

Meiling – Nos divertimos mucho.

Touya – ¿Qué hiciste ayer monstruo?

Sakura – ¡No me digas monstruo!

Touya – No evadas mi pregunta.

Sakura – Me quede aquí durmiendo.

Touya – ¿Y no estuvo el mocoso aquí contigo?

Sakura – ¡No le digas mocoso! Y no, él no estuvo conmigo.

Eriol – ¿Por qué estas entrenando?

Sakura – Es que no tenía otra cosa que hacer y además no quería perder condición.

Meiling – Ya veo ¿qué te parece si peleamos?

Sakura – ¿Qué¿Por qué?

Meiling – Yo quiero ver cuanto has mejorado en artes marciales.

Sakura – De acuerdo.

Touya – ¿No crees que es muy pronto para pelear monstruo?

Sakura – ¡Que no me llames monstruo!

Yukito – Touya tiene razón Sakura, es muy pronto.

Sakura – Pero me siento bien y no voy a usar magia.

Tomoyo – Pero debes descansar Sakura.

Sakura – Pero… - de repente Sakura se quedo callada al escuchar un grito muy pero muy fuerte.

Voz – ¡Meiling!

Meiling – ¡Ay no puede ser¡Kero, Spinel escóndanse!

Nakuru – ¿Qué pasa?

Voz – ¡Meiling no te escondas!

Touya – ¿Quién grita de esa manera?

Voz – Por fin te encuentro Meiling.

Frente a ellos vieron como una chica se acercaba corriendo; era alta, delgada con cabello negro que le llegaba a la cintura recogido con una trenza, tenía ojos cafés y vestía ropa china. Además de que parecía estar furiosa.

Meiling (algo asustada y nerviosa) – Ling¿Qué haces aquí?

Ling – Ya sabes porque estoy aquí ¿dónde está?

Tomoyo – ¿A quién se refiere?

Ling – Me refiero alo líder de este clan y a mi futuro esposo Shaoran Li.

Todos (menos Meiling) – ¿Qué?

Meiling – Deja de decir eso Shaoran no se va a casar contigo.

Ling – Claro que lo hará.

Sakura – ¿Y qué te hace pensar eso?

Ling – Es obvio, Shaoran se va a casar conmigo porque soy la chica más linda, fuerte e inteligente de este lugar.

Meiling – Ya te dije que eso no importa porque Shaoran tiene novia.

Ling – La que es su actual novia no se compara conmigo.

Eriol – ¿La conoces?

Ling – No, pero sé que vive en Japón, así que debe ser una perdedora, fea, tonta y débil que engatuso a mi amado Shaoran.

Touya – ¡Como dices!

Ling – Yo me encargare de que Shaoran se olvide de ella.

Sakura (molesta pero con un tono de voz controlado) – Pues déjame decirte que yo no voy a permitir eso.

Ling – ¿Y tú quién eres?

Sakura – Yo soy... ¡yo soy Sakura Kinomoto y soy la prometida de Shaoran Li!

Ling – ¿Tú¿Tú eres la chica de Japón?

Sakura – Así es y no soy nada de lo que tú has dicho.

Ling – Sí, tienes razón... eres mucho más tonta de lo que creí.

Sakura – ¿Por qué dices eso?

Ling – ¿Quieres saber por qué digo que Shaoran se casará conmigo?

Sakura – Sí.

Ling – Porque él y yo hemos estado juntos íntimamente muchas, muchas veces.

Meiling – No es cierto, Sakura no le creas.

Ling – Piénsalo tú en Japón y yo aquí con él.

Tomoyo – No puedo creer eso.

Touya – ¡Como se atreve ese mocoso!

Eriol – Li jamás haría eso.

Ling – ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Nakuru – Él ama a Sakura.

Ling – ¿Amar? El amor significa confianza y honestidad ¿no es cierto? Si él te ama ¿por qué no te dijo de mí?

Sakura – Es que él...

Touya – ¡No intentes justificarlo!

Meiling – No puedo creer que piensen que Shaoran pudo haber hecho lo que ella dice.

Yukito – Pero es que no estamos seguros de quien miente y quien no.

Ling – ¿Y qué harán preguntarle a Shaoran?

Nakuru – Es una gran idea.

Ling – Claro, corran a preguntarle /así se enojará con ella por haber dudado de él/

Sakura – No.

Touya – ¿Qué dijiste?

Sakura – Dije no.

Ling – ¿No qué?

Sakura – No es necesario que le pregunten a Shaoran.

Ling – Así ¿por qué?

Sakura – Porque yo confío plenamente en Shaoran, además…

Ling – ¿Además qué?

Sakura – Además Shaoran si me contó de ti, eres una chica de su preparatoria que se enamoro de él y no deja de molestar.

Ling – ¡No es cierto¡Eso no es cierto!

Sakura – ¡Lo es¡Así que ya deja de molestarnos!

Ling (lanzándole una patada) – ¡Mentirosa! – Pero como Sakura ya era muy hábil detuvo la patada con facilidad – ¡No es posible!

Sakura (empujándola) – Escúchame bien, yo soy la prometida de Shaoran y no quiero que vuelvas a molestarlo porque hagas lo que hagas y digas lo que digas no vas a cambiarlo ¿esta claro?

Ling – Yo… ya lo veremos (y se fue corriendo).

Eriol – ¿Cómo pudo llegar hasta aquí?

Meiling – Es muy hábil brincando bardas.

Yukito – ¿Qué no es peligroso que llegue así? Podría ver a alguien usando magia.

Meiling – La verdad es que si ha visto a Shaoran usando magia pero Leran le borró la memoria.

Eriol – Ya veo así no hay peligro.

Tomoyo – Sakura ¿realmente Shaoran te hablo de ella?

Sakura – Sí.

Kero (saliendo de su escondite junto con Spinel) – Que bueno que ya se fue es muy desagradable.

Spinel – Deberían poner paredes más altas.

Sakura – Bueno, ya que esa chica ya se fue ¿por qué no continuamos?

Tomoyo – Sigo insistiendo que deberías descansar Sakura.

Meiling – Tomoyo tienen razón podemos pelear otro día.

Sakura – Pero...

Touya – Nada de peros.

Nakuru – Entonces ¿qué hacemos?

Eriol – Si me disculpan yo tengo que ir a otro lado.

Tomoyo – ¿A dónde?

Eriol – Lo siento pero eso no se los puedo decir.

Meiling – Ya empezaste con tus secretos, bueno no importa – ya que Eriol se fue – y los demás ¿qué vamos a hacer?

Sakura – Pues yo quisiera… - en ese momento Sakura se sintió mareada, como si de repente cayera a un vacío.

Tomoyo – ¿Sakura estas bien?

Touya (sosteniéndola) – ¿Qué te sucede monstruo?

Sakura (reponiéndose) – Nada, solo me dio un mareo.

Touya – Vez como yo tenía razón, ahora mismo subes a acostarte.

Sakura – Pero yo quería…

Touya – Lo que tú querías hacer lo harás mañana, hoy vas a descansar.

La pobre de Sakura ya no pudo quejarse, (o más bien ya no prestaron atención a sus quejas) la arrestaron hasta su habitación para que descansara y para que fuera así Tomoyo y Kero se quedaron con ella.

Sakura – No puedo creer que mi hermano me haya obligado a acostarme de nuevo.

Tomoyo – Vamos Sakura es para descansar.

Sakura – Pero me siento bien.

Tomoyo – ¿Entonces porque te mareaste?

Sakura – Pues… no lo sé.

Kero – Tuviste una fuerte pelea ayer y junto con todo el cansancio de los días anteriores tu magia se ha debilitado aunque tú no lo sientas.

Sakura – Yo no quería pasar mi día así.

Tomoyo – Es por tu bien.

Toc, toc, toc

Sakura – Adelante.

Wei – Con permiso señorita Sakura, le traje este té.

Sakura – Gracias ¿de qué es?

Wei – Es un té especial para que duerma hecho de una mezcla de hierbas.

Sakura – Pero si yo no tengo sueño.

Leran (entrando) – Precisamente es para contrarrestar eso. Tu hermano me comento lo que te paso así que para que descanses te prepare este té.

Sakura (ya resignada) – Gracias.

Sakura se tomo el té y poco a poco se quedo dormida. Los demás se pusieron a jugar un partido de básquetbol; Meiling y Nakuru contra Touya y Yukito con Tomoyo, Kero y Spinel de espectadores. Ya para poco antes de la cena dieron por terminado el parido resultando ganadores Touya y Yukito pero solo por dos puntos.

Mansión Li, 7:30 p. m.

Ya todos estaban sentados a la mesa (incluida Sakura que había despertado hace un rato) a excepción de Shaoran que no había llegado.

Sakura – Ya no voy a dormir.

Yukito – ¿Por qué dices eso Sakura?

Sakura – Porque dormí toda la tarde, así que ya no voy a dormir en toda la noche.

Leran – No te preocupes, prepararé más té para que te duermas.

Sakura – Gracias.

Nakuru – ¿Eriol en serio no vas a decirnos a dónde fuiste?

Eriol – No.

Tomoyo – ¿Pasa algo que nosotros debamos saber?

Eriol – No es nada, solo un problema personal.

Sakura – ¿Y ustedes qué hicieron?

Voz – ¿Hicieron¿Qué no estuviste con ellos?

Sakura – ¡Shaoran!

Shaoran – Lamento el retraso.

Leran – No importa siéntate.

Shaoran – Sakura aún no me has contestado.

Sakura – Yo no estuve con ellos porque estaba dormida.

Shaoran – ¿Por qué?

Yukito – Es que Sakura se mareo en la mañana así que la mandamos a descansar.

Meiling – Mientras nosotros jugamos un partido.

Nakuru – Aunque es una lástima que mi querido Touya y Yukito nos hayan ganado a Meiling y a mí.

Tomoyo – Bueno fue solo por dos puntos.

Shaoran – ¿Qué tú no jugaste Eriol?

Eriol – No, yo tuve que salir por un problema.

Shaoran – ¿Grave?

Eriol – No.

Leran – Bueno ahora que estamos todos, a cenar.

Durante la cena.

Leran – Shaoran espero que no hayas olvidado quien vendrá mañana.

Shaoran – Por supuesto que no, como podría olvidarlo – en un tono entre molesto y resignado.

Sakura – ¿Pasa algo Shaoran?

Shaoran – No, solo que mañana tendremos una visita que ocupará casi todo mi tiempo.

Nakuru – Que lástima que mañana no te divertirás con nosotros.

Tomoyo – ¿Se puede saber quién vendrá?

Meiling – Pues vendrá un primo nuestro: Seiki Li.

Yukito – No sabía que tenías más primos.

Shaoran – Tengo mucho familia, nosotros somos la familia principal pero hay otras y él es un primo en tercer grado que vive en Corea.

Touya – Genial, otro mocoso que hay que soportar.

Más tarde, toc, toc, toc.

Shaoran – ¿Quién es?

Sakura – Soy yo¿puedo pasar?

Shaoran – Claro, adelante.

Sakura – Shaoran ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Shaoran – Sí, que pasa.

Sakura – ¿Por qué no te oyes feliz de ver a tu primo?

Shaoran – Es que él y yo… bueno de pequeños las veces que nos vimos fue porque yo estaba de visita en su casa en Corea y como yo no hablo coreano él tenía que acompañarnos a Mei y a mí a todos lados incluso había veces en las que él tenía otras cosas que hacer y tenía que dejarlas además de que la última vez que nos vimos terminamos peleándonos a golpes y después con magia.

Sakura – ¿Por qué?

Shaoran – Esa ocasión fue poco antes de ir a Japón por primera vez, a Seiki le gustaba una niña de su escuela que también tenía magia pero cuando me vio se enamoro de mí, y como tú recordarás en ese entonces Meiling decía ser mi prometida y cuando ella se entero, como venganza le hizo muchas bromas pesadas a Mei, hasta que la hizo llorar.

Sakura – ¿Hizo llorar a Meiling? Entonces si debieron ser pesadas.

Shaoran – Sí, hasta que la descubrí y le revertí su magia pero cuando Seiki se entero se molesto muchísimo porque yo había molestado a esa niña e intento obligarme que me disculpara con ella, aunque yo le explique porque lo había hecho, pero no entendía razones, así que cuando yo no quise ceder me golpeo y yo lo golpea a él, y así seguimos hasta llegar a invocar nuestra magia hasta que mi madre y mis tíos nos detuvieron.

Sakura – ¿Y por eso no se llevan bien?

Shaoran – Sí, al día siguiente de la pelea nos obligaron a pedir disculpas al otro pero ya nada fue igual, ahora solo hay una como decirlo… una indiferencia entre ambos.

Sakura – Ya veo, bueno creo que es hora de irme tú debes estar cansado.

Shaoran – ¿Vas a tomar más té?

Sakura – Sí, sino no podré dormir.

Shaoran – Sakura ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

Sakura – Claro.

Shaoran – No le digas esto a nadie, Meiling se sentiría muy mal si todos lo saben.

Sakura – No te preocupes, no le diré a nadie.

Shaoran (dándose un tierno beso) – Hasta mañana mi querida Sakura.

Sakura – Hasta mañana.

notas de la autora:

que les parecio? en el siguiente capitulo aparecera el primo de Shaoran y se veran lagunas cosas muy interesantes, no se lo pierdan. Lo olvidaba, recuerden que todos los reviews seran bien recibidos aunque sea para decirme que no les gusta como escribo pero dejan un comentario ok?

Ginny -Flor de Cerezo- : gracias por tu review, (espero que no sea el ultimo) y que sigas dejando mas ok? ya se que parezco un poco cruel pero espera a que avance la historia y asi podras leer lo que pasa. Tienes razon en lo de las compras, la verdad a mi tampoco me gusta mucho quedarme por horas comprando pero tengo una hermna (la quiero mucho pero...) que si lo hace asi que esa parte va por experiencia propia.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!

bye!


	3. vacaciones tercera parte

hola!

despues de tanto tiempo (sin reclamos por favor no tuve tiempo!) les traigo un nuevo capitulo de mi fic, pero antes de todo contestare a la persona que me ha dejado reviews

Ginny -Flor de Cerezo- no tengas miedo de ir a Hong Kong! digo es solo la loca imaginacion de los escritores quienes ponemos chicos locos ahi pero no creo que haya nada que temer (solo por si las dudas manten los ojos abiertos), si ya se que Kero y Touya son algo... celosos pero esa es su forma de ser. Ojala que ya te hayas recuperado y vuvlevas a tener fuerza para salir de tu cama. te dedico este capitulo para que te recuperes ok?

como ya saben ningun personaje de la serie de Sakura me pertence asi que no me demanden!

MI VIDA DESPUÉS DE TI

CAPITULO 3: VACIONES TERCERA PARTE

Día 7, mansión Li, 8:30 a. m.

Todos – Gracias por la comida.

Tomoyo – Como ayer no salimos, pudimos descansar toda la noche.

Sakura – ¿Y qué vamos a hacer hoy?

Meiling – Hoy en la noche hay un festival ¿por qué no vamos?

Nakuru – Sería perfecto.

Eriol – ¿Y el resto del día?

Touya – No podemos quedarnos sentados esperando que llegue la noche.

Shaoran – Me enteré de que hoy inauguran un nuevo parque de diversiones ¿por qué no van?

Sakura – ¿Seguro que no puedes venir con nosotros?

Shaoran – No, tengo que cumplir con mis obligaciones.

Meiling – Pero Shaoran tú trabajas todo el año que no puedes descansar unos días.

Shaoran – Pero sí descanso, además que lo hago cada vez que voy a Japón.

Meiling – Mentiroso, si hay algún problema tú te regresas inmediatamente con el hechizo de teletransportación.

Touya – Bueno no se peleen, ya vamonos a ese parque.

Nakuru – Eres un insensible Touya.

Touya – ¿Qué? No es mi culpa que no pueda ir.

Leran (apareciendo) – Pues me temo que no será el único.

Shaoran – ¿A qué te refieres madre?

Leran – Seiki me adelanto el motivo de su visita y ya no solo es un asunto de familia.

Touya – ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con nosotros?

Leran – Seiki debe presentarse ante el concilio y me temo que Sakura y Eriol deben estar presentes.

Tomoyo – ¿Pasa algo malo?

Leran – Aún no lo sabemos con certeza.

Yukito – Bueno ya no iremos al parque de diversiones.

Y así Shaoran, Eriol y Sakura fueron al santuario del concilio mientras que los demás se quedaban en la mansión. Al llegar Shaoran y Eriol entraron inmediatamente pero Sakura se quedo parada viendo el santuario y quién no, frente a ella había construcción tipo templo de unos 10 metros de alto de color blanco y piso negro con una puerta de unos 5 metros de altura por otros 3 de ancho con muchos símbolos chinos dibujados en la puerta (aunque Sakura había aprendido chino no pudo entenderlos).

Shaoran (regresando) – ¿Sakura pasa algo?

Sakura – No, nada.

Shaoran – ¿Qué haces ahí parada?

Sakura – El santuario es increíble, es la primera vez que lo veo.

Shaoran – Es cierto, la primera vez que lo ves es impresionante al principio pero después te acostumbras.

Sakura – Ya veo.

Shaoran – Tenemos que entrar.

Sakura – Sí voy.

Eriol – Vaya, pensé que ya no entrarían.

Sakura – Fue mi culpa, por cierto Eriol ¿tú no estás impresionado por el santuario?

Eriol – No.

Sakura – ¿Ya habías venido antes?

Eriol – No, pero Clow sí y francamente por fuera no ha cambiado nada.

Sakura – Con razón tú no estas impresionado.

Shaoran – Bueno yo tengo que cambiarme, Erio te encargo a Sakura por favor.

Eriol – Sí no te preocupes – ya que Shaoran se había ido.

Sakura (mirando a su alrededor) – Este lugar es increíble – si por afuera era impresionante por dentro lo era aún más, tanto el piso, las paredes y el techo eran de azulejo; los del piso y el techo de color blanco y los de las paredes de color negro; había varios pasillos por donde caminaban varios hechiceros con un poder mágico alto además de lo que parecían varias oficinas a un costado de donde ellos estaban.

Eriol (poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Sakura) – Tenemos que ir a la sala del concilio.

Sakura – Sí, vamos.

La sala del concilio era una estancia muy amplia, en el fondo había 7 lugares y sobre el lugar de en medio el símbolo del concilio (el ying y el yang rodeados de símbolos chinos) alrededor del tribunal había colocado varias sillas en las que ya estaban varios hechiceros.

Sakura y Eriol se sentaron en los lugares que les habían reservado (lugares que tenían su insignia mágica) para esperar que comenzara la reunión.

Unos diez minutos después entraron los miembros del concilio y se fueron sentando en sus respectivos lugares: (del centro a la izquierda), Naomi Lao, Hiro Chang, Hen Fa, (del centro hacia la derecha), Rumiko Yen, Takuya Tao, Aome Cheng, (en el centro) y por último Shaoran Li.

Shaoran – Bueno todos han sido llamados para escuchar la información de Seiki Li, así que tráiganlo.

En ese momento un guardia dejo pasar a Seiki, era un muchacho de la misma edad de Shaoran, delgado alto de complexión de atlética, ojos azules y cabello azul oscuro, con una mirada parecida a la de Shaoran y una sonrisa encantadora.

Seiki (haciendo una reverencia) – Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente he venido aquí para presentarles información que creo deben conocer.

Naomi – Habla, te escuchamos.

Seiki – De acuerdo, desde hace casi 2 años he sentido como se va reuniendo energía maligna; es verdad que al principio era muy poca uno tenía que acercarse mucho al lugar en donde estaba para poder sentirla pero después fue creciendo hasta cubrir casi toda la ciudad. Pero hace unos días esa presencia desapareció repentinamente y tengo la sospecha de que esa presencia vino aquí a Hong Kong.

Hiro – ¿Esa presencia llego a causar algún problema?

Seiki – Llego a causar desordenes climáticos además de que llego a atacarme.

Aome – Como miembro de la familia Li, si estas aquí, debo suponer que derrotaste a esa presencia, entonces ¿por qué crees que es una amenaza para nosotros?

Seiki – Señorita Cheng desafortunadamente su suposición es incorrecta, yo estoy aquí porque la presencia se retiro.

Rumiko – ¿Por qué?

Seiki – Al parecer estaba buscando a alguien especial.

Hen – ¿Sabe a quién?

Seiki – Lamentablemente no.

Takuya – ¿Por qué cree que ha venido a Hong Kong?

Seiki – Porque la seguí, pero al llegar a la ciudad desapareció.

Shaoran – Dices que la presencia apareció desde hace casi 2 años ¿en todo ese tiempo no pudiste verle la cara?

Seiki – No, siempre se ocultaba en las sombras.

Hiro – Lo que él dice confirma nuestra información de que una presencia maligna llego a la ciudad.

Rumiko – Desafortunadamente en nuestras investigaciones no hemos tenido más suerte que el señor Li.

Hen – Es por eso que hemos convocado a los jefes de todas las dinastías, hay una nueva a menaza y todos debemos estar alertas por si hay un ataque.

Shaoran – Con esto damos por concluida la reunión y les repito estén alertas por cualquier irregularidad.

Todos – Sí.

Después de la reunión Sakura y Eriol se habían quedado en la sala esperando a Shaoran.

Shaoran (llegando con Seiki) – ¿Qué opinas de esto Eriol?

Eriol – Que tenemos que cuidarnos por si hay un ataque.

Shaoran – Estoy de acuerdo contigo, quiero presentarles a mi primo Li Seiki.

Sakura – Hola, yo soy Sakura Kinomoto.

Eriol – Y yo Eriol Hiraguizawa.

Seiki – Mucho gusto.

Sakura – ¿Nos vamos?

Shaoran – Sí, por supuesto.

Eriol – ¿En dónde te vas a quedar Seiki?

Seiki – Mientras este aquí me quedaré en la mansión Li.

Sakura – No es muy tarde aún podemos ir al parque de diversiones.

Shaoran – Desafortunadamente yo tengo que avisar a toda mi familia además de tomar otras medidas y eso me llevará algo de tiempo.

Eriol – Además no podemos llegar e irnos sin decir nada.

Seiki – Disculpe señorita Kinomoto ¿usted vive aquí? Nunca había oído hablar del clan Kinomoto.

Sakura – Puedes decirme Sakura y no, yo no vivo aquí yo vivo en Japón.

Seiki – Supongo que el señor Hiraguizawa también.

Eriol – Así es y llámame Eriol.

Seiki (algo molesto) – ¿Entonces qué hacen aquí? Esta reunión era solo para jefes de clanes.

Shaoran – No tienes porque molestarte yo los invite.

Seiki – Me disculpo por eso pero no entiendo el porque.

Shaoran – Yo los invite porque ellos también pueden sufrir un ataque.

Seiki – ¿Por qué?

Eriol – Shaoran cree que podemos sufrir un ataque porque Sakura es la maestra de cartas y yo soy la reencarnación de Reed Cloe.

Seiki – ¿Qué?

Shaoran – ¿Ves por qué los invite? Ellos también pueden ser atacados.

Seiki – Entiendo, por cierto si no es una indiscreción ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Sakura – Bueno nosotros venimos a visitar a Shaoran.

Eriol – Junto con un grupo de amigos.

Seiki – Ya veo.

Shaoran – Bueno ya vamonos.

Antes de seguir la biografía de Seiki

Nombre: Seiki Li

Cumpleaños: 30 de mayo

Edad: 17 años

Comida favorita: panes al vapor

Comida que no le gusta: carne asada

Le gusta: estudiar

No le gusta: el cargo que tiene Shaoran

Color favorito: negro

Flor favorita: no me olvides

Punto débil: a veces se deja llevar por la ira

Punto fuerte: puede ser muy centrado

Como ya dije Seiki es delgado, alto, de complexión atlética, ojos azules y cabello azul oscuro, con una mirada parecida a la de Shaoran y una sonrisa encantadora. Es un primo de Shaoran que vive en Corea, y desde un incidente que tuvo con él por culpa de una chica no le cae muy bien pero en vez de tratarse groseramente solo se tratan con indiferencia.

Ahora sí continuemos.

Mansión Li, 11:30 a. m.

Tomoyo – Ya tiene rato que se fueron.

Meiling – No te preocupes no han de tardar.

Sakura – ¡Ya llegamos!

Yukito – ¿Cómo les fue?

Eriol – Bien, pero nos enteramos de algo preocupante.

Shaoran – Pero antes quiero presentarle a mi primo Li Seiki, ellos son: Tomoyo Daidouji, Touya Kinomoto, Yukito Tsukishiro, Nakuru Akisuki, Kerberos y Spinel.

Todos – Mucho gusto.

Seiki – El gusto es mío.

Touya – ¿Y de qué se enteraron?

Eriol – Al parecer una presencia maligna muy poderosa llego a la cuidad.

Yukito – ¿Y saben quién es o qué quiere?

Shaoran – No, pero tenemos que estar atentos por sí llega a atacar.

Nakuru – Bueno ya que sabemos eso¿por qué no nos vamos al parque?

Tomoyo – ¿Es eso correcto?

Nakuru – ¿A qué te refieres?

Tomoyo – Es que nos acabamos de enterar que hay una nueva amenaza y me pregunto si es correcto irnos a divertir sabiendo eso.

Eriol (abrazándola) – Sé a lo que te refieres pero me temo que no podemos hacer nada para enfrentar a esa presencia hasta que ataque.

Shaoran – Y mientras que lo hace no tiene caso que se queden aquí encerrados.

Nakuru – Ya que lo ponen así ¿por qué no nos vamos?

Yukito – Será bueno para distraernos.

Sakura – ¿Seguro que no puedes venir Shaoran?

Shaoran – Tengo que advertir a los demás y eso me tomará algo de tiempo.

Seiki – ¿Qué no tenías a un secretario o algo así?

Shaoran – Sí, pero este es mi deber y no puedo dejarlo a un lado para ir a divertirme.

Tomoyo – ¿No sería posible que nos alcanzarás allá?

Shaoran – Tal vez, si me doy prisa.

Meiling – ¿Entonces qué estas haciendo ahí parado¡Muévete!

Nakuru – ¡Al parque de diversiones!

Touya – Por lo menos me lo quitaré de encima por un rato.

Ya que todos se iban.

Sakura – ¿Seiki no quieres venir con nosotros?

Seiki – Eh… no muchas gracias estoy cansado y aún tengo otras cosas que hacer.

Sakura – Es una lástima.

Yukito – Sakura apúrate.

Sakura – ¡Sí ya voy, nos vemos Seiki.

Seiki – Diviértete – ya que se fue – Sakura es una chica muy bonita, me pregunto si le gustaría salir conmigo.

Parque de diversiones, en un restaurante, 2:30 p. m.

Sakura – Es una lástima que Kero y Spinel no puedan venir con nosotros.

Eriol – Es verdad, pero no pueden ser vistos.

Tomoyo – Además con su consola no lo echan de menos.

Meiling – Cambiando de tema ¿qué les parece el parque?

Touya – Es muy grande, llegamos desde hace rato y aún no nos hemos subido a todos los juegos.

Nakuru (colgándose de su cuello) – Tienes toda la razón querido Touya.

Touya – Nakuru suéltame, ya te he dicho que no te me cuelgues.

Yukito – Ya cálmense.

Sakura – Espero que Shaoran llegue pronto.

Touya – Y yo espero que ese mocoso no llegue.

Voz – ¿A quién le llamas mocoso!

Sakura – ¡Shaoran!

Touya – Le llamo mocoso al único que conozco.

Sakura (ignorando a su hermano) – ¿Quieres comer?

Shaoran (dirigiendo una mirada asesina a Touya) – No, gracias comí en la mansión.

Eriol – Como acabamos de comer vamos a los juegos de destreza.

Todos – Sí.

Mientras se les bajaba la comida fueron a los juegos de destreza; tirar botellas, dar en el blanco, encestar canastas, jugar con pistolas de agua, reventar globos con dardos y algunos otros juegos. Sakura, Tomoyo, Meiling hasta Nakuru, terminaron llenas de muñecos, ya que como todos eran muy hábiles ganaban en todos los juegos. Y después de participar en todos tuvieron que ir a paquetería a dejar su montaña de muñecos para seguir subiéndose a los juegos.

Parque de diversiones 8:00 p. m.

Sakura – ¡Este parque es maravilloso!

Nakuru – Por fin nos subimos a todos los juegos.

Tomoyo – Bueno, es hora de ir al festival.

Meiling – Pero primero vamos por nuestros muñecos.

Shaoran – Pues que esperamos.

Festival en algún antiguo templo de Hong Kong, 9:00 p. m.

Sakura – ¿Por qué es este festival?

Shaoran – Es por el aniversario de la fundación de este templo.

Sakura – Ya veo ¿es muy antiguo?

Eriol – Sí, a decir verdad ya estaba desde que Clow estaba vivo.

Sakura – ¡Vaya!

Nakuru – ¡Pues vamos a conocerlo!

Este templo era muy parecido al templo Tzukimine solo que este era más grande y parecía más antiguo pero bien conservado, estuvieron paseando un rato entre los puestos comprando comida y recuerdos del templo (¡Dios, como quisiera tener tanto dinero como ellos, entradas, compras, juegos, restaurantes, pero como esto no tiene nada que ver, sigamos con la historia) hasta que Shaoran les propuso ir a una parte más despejada para observar los juegos artificiales.

Tomoyo – Este lugar es muy extenso.

Nakuru – Yo creo que es más grande que el templo Tzukimine.

Eriol – De hecho, lo es.

Yukito – Pero yo creo que es muy parecido.

Touya – Por supuesto que sí.

Meiling – Incluso se parecen en que ambos tienen lagunas.

Caminando habían llegado a 2 lagunas: una con peces y una sin ellos como en el templo Tzukimine solo que eran más grandes.

Shaoran – ¿No quieres ver tu fortuna Sakura?

Sakura – ¿Mi fortuna¿A qué te refieres?

Shaoran – En este templo también hay una laguna para adivinar la fortuna.

Tomoyo – ¿Por qué no lo intentas Sakura?

Sakura – De acuerdo – poniéndose frente a la laguna y juntando las manos – Si hay algo de lo que deba cuidarme en el futuro, dímelo por favor.

En ese momento Sakura vio en el reflejo e la luna 2 figuras, que se daban la espalda mutuamente, una era una mujer de cabello largo y el otros era un joven de cabello corto, mientras que su forma de pararse hacia que Sakura no pudiera verles el rostro, pero la visión solo duro unos segundos.

Touya – ¿Qué viste monstruo?

Sakura – Yo… pues creo que fueron 2 figuras.

Meiling – ¿Cómo que crees?

Sakura – Es que fue muy rápida, la vez pasada cuando me mostró a Eriol duro un poco más la imagen.

Shaoran – Ya veo, es una lástima.

Nakuru – ¡Miren¡Ya comenzaron los fuegos artificiales!

La exclamación de Nakuru hizo que todos voltearán la vista al cielo donde efectivamente los fuegos ratifícales habían comenzado, todos eran increíbles, una lluvia de luces y colores sorprendentes. Después de ese espectáculo volvieron a la mansión, tal vez los fuegos no habían logrado que olvidarán lo que había dicho Sakura pero sí que lo hicieran a un lado, por lo menos esa noche.

Día 8, mansión Li, 9:30 a. m.

Después de un delicioso desayuno Tomoyo y Sakura subieron a sus habitaciones para poder prepararse para salir, ya que habían quedado de ir a la playa, mientras que los demás iban por las cosas que iban a necesitar.

Tomoyo – ¿Lista Sakura?

Sakura – Sí.

¡Aaaaahhh!

Sakura – ¡Vamos!

Un grito muy fuerte se escucho en toda la mansión y cuando Sakura y Tomoyo bajaron se encontraron con la estancia hecha un desastre y una sirvienta temblando en un rincón

Sakura (tratando de que reaccionará) – ¿Qué pasa¿Qué sucede?

Empleada – Es él otra vez.

Sakura – ¿Quién?

Empleada – Esa pantera que lanza energía por la boca.

Tomoyo – Spinel.

Sakura – Tomoyo quédate con ella por favor.

Sakura ubico rápidamente la presencia de Spinel sun y se dirigió allá inmediatamente, para que cuando lo encontrará lo viera destruyendo todo mientras buscaba dulces.

Sakura – ¡Ay no! "Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura la valiente que acepto esta misión contigo ¡Libérate!" – al instante apareció su báculo mágico, ya que aunque no hubiera problemas Sakura siempre llevaba su llave y sus cartas – Transfórmate en cadenas de justicia ¡Viento!

Viento rápidamente atrapó a Spinel sun, obligándolo a calmarse.

Kero (que va llegando) – ¿Sakura estas bien?

Seiki (llegando con Leran) – ¿Qué paso aquí¿Qué criatura es esa?

Sakura – Pues al parecer alguien le dio dulces a Spinel.

Seiki – ¿Ese es Spinel?

Sakura – Esa es su verdadera forma Spinel sun.

Leran – Pero quien pudo cometer semejante barbaridad, todos saben que esta estrictamente prohibido hacerlo.

Seiki (poniéndose pálido) – ¿Se puso así por los dulces?

Kero – Así es, Spinel se embriaga con ellos.

Sakura – ¿Qué te pasa Seiki? Te pusiste pálido.

Seiki (poniéndose aún más pálido) – Es que yo fui quien le dio los dulces a Spinel.

Sakura – ¿Qué?

Seiki – No pensé que tuviera algo de malo, como Kero siempre los esta comiendo no pensé que le hicieran daño.

Leran – Ya veo, nadie te lo dijo así que no fue tu culpa.

Mientras ellos hablaban Spinel sun había tratado de liberarse pero se dio por vencido y como estaba ebrio se quedo dormido volviendo a su forma falsa.

Shaoran (llegando con los demás) – ¿Qué paso?

Kero – Spinel sun se embriago.

Eriol – ¿Qué? Es imposible, todos saben que no deben darle dulces.

Sakura – Todos menos Seiki.

Seiki – Por favor perdónenme, yo fui quien le dio los dulces.

Leran – Hay que arreglar esto.

Nakuru – Adiós paseo.

Seiki – Lo lamento mucho.

Leran – No se preocupen no tienen porque quedarse yo me encargare de todo.

Shaoran – ¿Estas segura madre?

Leran – Por supuesto.

Meiling – Pues entonces vamonos.

Eriol – Me siento mal por esto señora Li.

Leran (caminando hacia la puerta) – No te preocupes pueden irse sin cuidado, además… - parándose en el marco de la puerta – no es la primera vez que sucede.

Ya que había salido.

Seiki – ¿Por qué habrá dicho eso?

Todos – ---------------------------

Sakura – Pensé que tu madre no se había dado cuenta.

Shaoran – Igual yo.

Nakuru – Ya vamonos.

Kero – ¡Yo ya quiero ir a la playa!

Sakura – De acuerdo vámonos.

Todos se dirigieron a la camioneta para ir a la playa y como irían a una playa que estaba algo escondida Kero y Spinel (aún dormido) irían con ellos.

Playa, 11:00 a. m.

Sakura – Esta playa sigue igual de hermosa.

Seiki – ¿Ya habían venido antes?

Nakuru – Por supuesto siempre nos hemos divertido mucho.

Meiling – ¿Pues que esperamos para empezar?

Todos comenzaron a divertirse: jugando en el mar, construyendo castillos o enterrándose en la arena (de hecho Kero se aprovecho de que Spinel estaba dormido y lo enterró en la arena). Aunque Sakura y Shaoran se alejaron un poco para hablar.

Sakura – Me gusta mucho venir aquí.

Shaoran – Muy pronto podrás venir cuando quieras.

Sakura – Lo sé.

Shaoran – ¿Y cómo lo han tomado los demás?

Sakura – Todos están tristes pero a la vez están muy felices por mí.

Shaoran – ¿Y tu padre y tu hermano?

Sakura – Mi padre ya me ha dado permiso y mi hermano...

Shaoran – ¿Qué?

Sakura – Pues evita hablar del tema pero cuando alguien lo menciona se molesta mucho.

Shaoran – Pero no te vas a ir para siempre es solo un año, además podrá verte cada vez que quiera.

Sakura – Lo sé pero él no quiere entender.

Shaoran – No puedo creer que sea tan cerrado.

Sakura – Siempre ha estado conmigo y es duro para él saber que terminaré mi preparatoria aquí en Hong Kong.

Shaoran – Me parece increíble que vayamos a estar juntos.

Sakura – Aunque solo será por un año después regresaré a Tomoeda.

Shaoran – Lo sé.

Sakura – He olvidado decirle a tu madre lo agradecida que estoy con ella por aceptarme en su casa.

Shaoran – No tienes porque, ella no toleraría que te hospedaras en otro lugar mientras estés aquí.

Touya (furioso) – ¿Se puede saber que hacen aquí los dos?

Sakura – Hermano¿qué pasa?

Touya – ¿Por qué diablos estás aquí sola con ese mocoso?

Shaoran – ¿A quién llamas mocoso?

Touya – ¡Pues a ti! – típico duelo de miradas.

Sakura – Ya cálmense por favor.

Shaoran – ¡Ya no soy un niño ya no puedes seguir llamándome mocoso!

Touya – ¡Siempre serás un mocoso!

Shaoran – ¡No lo soy!

Touya – ¡Sí lo eres!

Shaoran – ¡Que no!

Touya – ¡Que sí!

Sakura – ¡Ya basta! – tanto Touya como Sakura se quedaron callados al oír como gritó Sakura - ¡que no pueden llevarse bien¡Ya me canse de verlos pelear todo el tiempo! – y después de esto se marcho muy enojada.

Shaoran – Nunca pensé que Sakura…

Touya –… pudiera gritarnos de ese modo.

Tomoyo (llegando con Kero) – Oigan ya casi esta la comida.

Kero – ¿Dónde esta Sakura?

Touya – Se fue.

Tomoyo – ¿Pero a dónde?

Shaoran – No lo sé, solo se marcho.

Kero – ¡De seguro tú le hiciste algo mocoso¡Dímelo!

Shaoran – ¡Yo no le hice nada!

Touya (caminando hacia donde estaban los demás) – Vamonos, el monstruo regresará después.

Shaoran – Pero es que ella...

Touya – Sakura es muy fuerte y podrá cuidarse sola, además no creo que ella quiera vernos ahora.

Shaoran (no muy convencido) – De acuerdo.

Mientras tanto Sakura iba caminando tratando de despejar su enojo (en mi opinión una pésima idea porque iba descalza).

Sakura – No puedo creer que les gritará así pero es que ya me tienen harta, estoy conciente de que no se llevan bien pero no por eso tienen que estar peleando como perros y gatos (suspirando) bueno por lo menos no han llegado a los golpes… ¡aahh!

Seiki – ¿Sakura¿Te encuentras bien?

Sakura – ¿Seiki¿Qué haces aquí?

Seiki – Me aleje un poco desde aquí hay una vista preciosa.

Sakura (mirando a su alrededor) – Sí tienes razón ¡ay!

Seiki (sosteniéndola) – ¿Te lastimaste?

Sakura – Sí, creo que sí.

Seiki – Siéntate (revisándola) te lastimaste un pie, como aquí crece una planta muy espinosa no debiste salir descalza.

Sakura – Ni siquiera me había fijado que no tenía zapatos.

Seiki – ¿Por qué viniste aquí?

Sakura – No vine aquí a propósito solo camine para despejar mi enojo.

Seiki – ¿Por qué te enojaste? No es muy común en ti.

Sakura – Me moleste con mi hermano y con Shaoran porque siempre se están peleando.

Seiki (sentándose con ella) – Lo se, lo he notado, pero la verdad es que aún no me lo creo.

Sakura – ¿Por qué?

Seiki – Shaoran es jefe de concilio y esta acostumbrado a que todos sigan sus ordenes y para mí es muy extrañe que alguien lo desafié.

Sakura – Ja, ja, ja, si tienes razón.

Seiki – Debes tener hambre ¿no quieres volver?

Sakura –Sí.

Seiki – Sube a mi espalda.

Sakura – ¿Qué?

Seiki – No puedes caminar con tu pie así súbete y yo te llevaré.

Sakura – De acuerdo.

Seiki (cargándola) – Eres muy ligera.

Sakura – Gracias.

Seiki llevo a Sakura con los demás donde Tomoyo le curo el pie. Después de comer comenzaron a jugar voleibol hasta que anocheció, y para desgracia de Sakura se sentaron alrededor de una fogata para contar historia de terror…

Eriol – …y así la pobre chica camino por el solitario bosque, no había más que la luz de la luna, de pronto escucho un ruido entre los arbustos y cuando se acerco para ver que era se encontró… ¡con el fantasma descarnado del duque!

Sakura – ¡Aaaaahhhhh! – Sakura estaba aterrada si de por sí le daban miedo esas historias, Eriol se había encargado de asustarla más creando con su magia imágenes del fantasma.

Yukito – Tranquilízate Sakura no pasa nada – como Sakura estaba enojada con Touya y Shaoran se había sentado al lado de Yukito para abrazarlo por sí tenía miedo.

Tomoyo – ¿Eriol por qué no lo dejas así? Sakura esta muy asustada.

Nakuru – No, yo quiero escuchar el final de la historia.

Meiling – Es cierto, Sakura tienes que ser valiente.

Sakura – Lo… lo intento, Eriol por favor continúa.

Eriol – ¿Segura?

Sakura – Sí.

Eriol – De acuerdo. Cuando la pobre chica vio al fantasma se echo a correr pero el duque la seguía hasta que la acorralo…

Después de otros 25 minutos Eriol por fin terminó su historia y Yukito por fin pudo mover y sentir su brazo (Sakura lo había apretado demasiado fuerte) así que todos regresaron a la casa de Shaoran.

Día 9, mansión Li, 9:30 a. m.

Después del desayuno todos habían acordado quedarse a entrenar (por sugerencia de Leran) a excepción de Shaoran y Seiki que tenían que ir al concilio.

Ya que todos habían salido al jardín.

Shaoran – ¿Sakura puedo hablar contigo un momento?

Sakura – Sí.

Shaoran – Sakura no me gusta que estés enojada conmigo.

Sakura – A mí tampoco me gusta pero tampoco me gusta que te lleves así con mi hermano.

Shaoran – Pero es que no puedo evitarlo.

Sakura – Lo sé, pero eso no evita que me moleste.

Shaoran – Lamento haberme comportado así.

Sakura – Y yo haberme enojado.

Shaoran – ¿Me perdonas?

Sakura – Por supuesto – abrazándolo y dándole un tierno beso.

Shaoran – Tengo que irme.

Sakura – Ten mucho cuidado.

Shaoran – Tú también.

Después de contentarse con Shaoran, Sakura se dirigió al jardín donde Ruby moon, Spinel sun, Yue, Kerberos y Eriol ya habían comenzado a entrenar.

Meiling – ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

Sakura – Es que estaba hablando con Shaoran.

Meiling – Ya veo, que te parece si hoy tenemos el combate que dejamos pendiente la vez pasada.

Sakura – De acuerdo.

Sakura y Meiling subieron a una de las plataformas de entrenamiento y se pusieron en posición de pelea. Meiling fue la primera en atacar con una serie de patadas que Sakura detenía o esquivaba ágilmente, después fue Sakura quien lanzo su ataque con una combinación de patadas y golpes que Meiling detenía, y así continuaron un buen rato con golpes certeros por parte de ambas de vez en cuando, la verdad es que estaban muy parejas y ninguna daba muestras de superar a la otra.

Meiling (respirando agitadamente) – Eres muy buena Sakura.

Sakura (también respirando agitadamente) – Gracias, tú también.

Meiling – Quien diría que te volverías tan buena cuando en un principio no podías ni lanzar un golpe.

---------------------------------------------------Flash back---------------------------------------------------------

Shaoran y Eriol (con la probación y supervisión de Touya) habían acordado enseñarle artes marciales a Sakura pero las primeras lecciones fueron desesperantes ya que aunque Sakura era muy buena en deportes, no podía hacer las poses correctamente, cuando lanzaba un golpe le dolía a ella y no al oponente y cuando lanzaba una patada terminaba en el suelo.

-----------------------------------------------Fin del flash back----------------------------------------------------

Sakura – Meiling que te parece si declaramos un empate.

Meiling – Estoy de acuerdo.

Tomoyo – Fue un gran combate.

Eriol – Has mejorado mucho Sakura.

Sakura – Gracias.

Yue – Me alegra que tus entrenamientos hayan dado resultado.

Sakura – A mí también.

Kerberos – ¿Crees que podrás entrenar con nosotros?

Sakura – Sí, solo tengo que descansar unos minutos.

Tomoyo – Ya es hora del almuerzo podrás descansar mientras comemos.

Ruby moon – Nosotros regresaremos a nuestras formas falsas.

Yukito – Yo tengo mucha hambre.

Después de un delicioso (y largo) almuerzo todos habían repuesto sus energías para continuar entrenando.

Sakura – ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy¿Sostener un combate?

Eriol – A decir verdad quisiera enseñarte un nuevo hechizo.

Sakura – ¿Y este para que sirve?

Eriol – Es un hechizo de ataque.

Kerberos – ¿De ataque?

Eriol – Sí, como hay una posible amenaza es mejor que aprendas un nuevo hechizo.

Sakura – De acuerdo ¿cómo se llama?

Eriol – Se llama hechizo del equilibrio.

Yue – ¿Y cómo se realiza?

Eriol – Verás Sakura para este hechizo tendrás que utilizar 6 de tus cartas: luz, oscuridad, agua, fuego, tierra y viento, cada carta equilibra a otra para aumentar su fuerza. Cuando decidas realizar este hechizo primero tendrás que tomar estas cartas y concentrarte con ellas en tu mano, después dirás: "Luz y oscuridad, agua y fuego, tierra y viento, elementos con los cuales está formado el universo, brindenme sus poderes para poder traer de nuevo el equilibrio ¡Os lo suplico!" ¿Entendiste Sakura?

Sakura – Sí.

Eriol – Como este hechizo es muy poderoso no lo practicaremos completo, lo haremos por partes: primero practicaremos tu concentración con las cartas y después el ataque ¿de acuerdo?

Sakura – Sí.

Eriol – Primero toma tus cartas (ya que Sakura lo hizo) ahora cierra tus ojos y concéntrate en sentir sus poderes – Sakura cerro sus ojos y trato de sentir los poderes de sus cartas aunque por más que trataba no lograba hacerlo.

Sakura (abriendo sus ojos) – No puedo hacerlo.

Eriol – Tranquila Sakura tomate tu tiempo.

Touya – Después de todo un monstruo no podría hacerlo tan fácilmente.

Sakura – ¡No soy un monstruo!

Eriol – Sakura concéntrate que nada te distraiga.

Sakura – Sí – nuevamente cerró sus ojos pero su desesperación no la dejaba sentir nada. Y así paso más de una hora sin que Sakura pudiera concentrarse en sus cartas mientras los demás seguían entrenando.

Sakura – /No puedo¿qué tengo que hacer para lograrlo? (suspirando) tranquila se que todo estará bien, mis queridas cartas ¿ustedes saben como puedo lograrlo/

Nota: aquí las cartas hablan telepáticamente con Sakura así que los demás no pueden oírlos.

Oscuridad – Tienes que dejar de desesperarte.

Luz – Relájate y concéntrate en nuestras voces.

Viento – Tú nos has dicho que somos amigas ¿cierto?

Sakura – /Sí son mis amigas/

Fuego – La amistad crea un lazo.

Agua – Concéntrate en el lazo que nos une.

Tierra – Ese lazo es la respuesta.

Sakura en ese momento se relajo y se concentro en el lazo que la unía con sus cartas, la amistad y el cariño que les tenía. En ese instante apareció su insignia y sus cartas comenzaron a flotar haciendo un círculo a su alrededor brillando cada una de manera diferente: agua brillaba de color azul, fuego de color rojo, viento de color amarillo, tierra de color verde, luz de color blanco y oscuridad de color negro.

Eriol (deteniéndose) – Excelente, sabía que Sakura podía hacerlo.

Sakura (ya que había abierto sus ojos y sus cartas habían regresado a su mano) – ¿Lo hice bien?

Eriol – Por supuesto Sakura.

Touya – Es sorprendente que un monstruo lo haya logrado.

Sakura – ¡Hermano!

Eriol – Bueno Sakura es hora de practicar la siguiente parte como aquí no hay un enemigo al cual atacar vas a repetir el hechizo sin concentrarte primero pero recuerda que en una pelea real tienes que concentrarte y luego atacar ¿de acuerdo?

Sakura – Sí.

Eriol – ¿Recuerdas las palabras?

Sakura – Sí.

Eriol – Muy bien apunta a ese muñeco – señalando a un muñeco que estaba suspendido a unos diez metros.

Sakura – De acuerdo (aventando sus cartas al aire) "Luz y oscuridad, agua y fuego, tierra y viento, elementos con los cuales está formado el universo, brindenme sus poderes para poder traer de nuevo el equilibrio ¡Os lo suplico!" – cuando Sakura dijo estas palabras las verdaderas formas de las cartas salieron formando un remolino que destruyo al muñeco con un inmenso poder.

Meiling – ¡Que fuerte!

Sakura – Realmente es muy poderoso.

Eriol – Y lo será aún más cuando te concentres primero.

Yue – ¿Sakura te encuentras bien?

Sakura – Sí, solo un poco cansada.

Eriol – Como es un hechizo muy poderoso te quitará mucha de tu energía así que te recomiendo utilizarlo solo una vez en una pelea.

Sakura – Sí muchas gracias Eriol.

Ruby moon – Creo que es suficiente de entrenamientos.

Meiling – Sí es hora que nos divirtamos.

Eriol – De acuerdo regresen a sus verdaderas formas.

Nakuru – ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

Sirvienta – ¡Señorita Meiling! Venga rápido por favor.

Meiling – ¿Qué pasa?

Sirvienta – Venga por favor.

Tanto Meiling como los demás corrieron a la casa para encontrarse con Ling y la que parecía ser su madre, así como otro joven y los que parecían ser sus padres, armando un gran escándalo exigiendo que Leran y Lei (la madre de Meiling) se presentaran ante ellos.

Meiling – ¿Pero qué escándalo es éste?

Joven – Meiling, mis padres y yo exigimos ver a tu madre.

Meiling – Tú no tienes derecho de exigir en esta casa.

Ling – Meiling dile a la señora Li que mi madre y yo deseamos hablar con ella.

Nakuru – ¿Qué hacen todos aquí?

Joven – Tanto Ling como yo hemos venido para arreglar un contrato de matrimonio.

Meiling – Ling, Shaoran y ate dijo que no quiere nada contigo incluso conociste a su prometida y tú Tetsuo ya te dije que no me voy a casar contigo.

Madre de Tetsuo – Jovencita este asunto no te concierne.

Meiling – ¡Por supuesto que sí¡Es mi vida!

Leran – Como se atreven a venir a armar tal escándalo en mi casa.

Madre de Ling – Señora Li, yo soy Yin Lang, madre de Ling y he venido aquí para solicitar un contrato de matrimonio entre su hijo y mi hija.

Leran – Señora Lang yo no puedo hacer tal cosa, puesto que mi hijo ya esta comprometido

Yin – Pero como es posible si su hijo ha estado pretendiendo a mi hija.

Meiling – ¡Eso no es cierto!

Leran – Meiling.

Meiling – Lo siento tía.

Leran – Continué por favor ¿ha visto a mi hijo hacer tales acciones?

Yin – Pues no.

Leran – ¿Entonces como puede asegurarlo?

Yin – Porque creo en las palabras de mi hija.

Leran – Y yo en las acciones de mi hijo. Por lo tanto le pediré que se retire mi hijo ya esta comprometido.

Yin – ¿Y se puede saber con quién?

Sakura (dando un paso al frente) – Conmigo, mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto.

Ling – ¡Tú¡No permitiré que interfieras!

Sakura – Ling sé que te gusta mucho Shaoran pero él ya te ha dicho que no quiere nada contigo y también sabes que él esta comprometido ¿por qué no te rindes?

Ling – No voy a rendirme, Shaoran tiene que ser mi esposo.

Sakura – Pero él no te quiere.

Ling – ¡Sí lo hace!

Leran – ¿Entonces me puedes decir porque jamás te ha mencionado o porque se comprometió con Sakura?

Ling – Shaoran lo hizo porque no quería que usted se enterara pero él me ama.

Shaoran (entrando y muy molesto) – ¿Y se puede saber quién te dijo eso?

Ling – Shaoran... yo...

Shaoran – Ling pensé que había sido muy claro en decirte que no me interesabas y que yo amaba a otra persona.

Ling – Pero Shaoran yo se que esa tal Sakura algún truco para que me digas eso pero yo estoy segura que me amas.

Shaoran – Sakura no ha hecho ningún truco para que yo la ame y no pienso seguir tolerando que continúes esta farsa.

Ling – Yo... Shaoran por favor... (volteando hacia Sakura) ¡Tú tienes la culpa! – y antes de que alguien pudiera detenerla se lanzo a atacarla. Sakura hubiera podido darle una paliza a Ling pero como ella no quería pelear se limitaba a esquivar sus golpes y a pedirle que se detuviera.

Shaoran (sujetándola) – Basta.

Ling (forcejeando) – ¡Suéltame¡Que me sueltes!

Yin – ¡Ling ya basta!

Ling – Pero madre.

Yin – Me estas avergonzando.

Ling – Pero yo…

Yin – Silencio; señora Li, señor Li, señorita Kinomoto por favor disculpen mi hija en seguida nos retiraremos.

Ling – Pero madre…

Yin – Ling cállate no quiero que me avergüences más.

Las palabras de Yin Lang hicieron que Ling se calmara y se retirara con su madre sin decir nada más, mientras que su madre se disculpaba de nuevo y prometía que esto no iba a volver a suceder. Ya solo faltaban el joven que se llamaba Tetsuo y sus padres.

Padre de Tetsuo – Señora Li, soy Cam Shibayama y quiero hablar con Lei Li.

Leran – Mi hermana no se encuentra en estos momentos pero yo puedo atenderlo ¿qué desea?

Cam – Mi hijo Tetsuo desea casarse con la señorita Meiling así que he venido a arreglar un compromiso.

Leran – Comprendo, Meiling ¿tú deseas casarte con este joven?

Meiling – No.

Leran – Ya veo entonces lamento decirle que no podría haber tal compromiso.

Cam – Con todo respeto esa decisión debería ser de la Señora Lei Li no de Meiling.

Leran – Tanto mi hermana como yo pensamos que no debe haber un compromiso sin amor y ya que Meiling no desea este compromiso no pienso obligarla a aceptarlo.

Cam – Si piensa de esa forma no puedo cambiarlo, gracias por su tiempo – ya que se habían ido.

Leran – Lamento mucho que hayan tenido que ver esto.

Eriol – No se preocupe no fue su culpa.

Leran – ¿Sakura me puedes decir por qué no te defendiste?

Sakura – Es que yo no deseaba pelear.

Shaoran – Pero no es justo que por no querer pelear dejes que te lastimen.

Sakura – Pero no me paso nada.

Touya – Pero pudo haberte pasado.

Leran – Ya no importa, con su permiso.

Eriol – Regresaste temprano Shaoran.

Shaoran – Sí.

Meiling – ¿Y Seiki?

Shaoran – Se quedó en la ciudad.

Tomoyo – ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

Sakura – ¿Podríamos ir a la calle de los pájaros?

Touya – ¿De nuevo?

Sakura – Es que Chiharu y Rika me encargaron unos pájaros.

Nakuru – Pues vamos.

Calle de los pájaros, 1:30 p. m.

Nakuru – Me encanta esta calle.

Tomoyo – Este lugar sigue igual.

Shaoran – ¿Y qué pájaros estas buscando?

Sakura – Bueno no se su nombre pero tengo unas fotografías de ellos – sacándolas de su bolso.

Eriol – Bueno hay que preguntar.

20 minutos después.

Yukito – Estos pájaros son muy bonitos.

Touya – Y según el vendedor también cantan muy bien.

Sakura – Me gustaría oírlos cantar.

Tomoyo – Solo cantan por las mañanas.

Nakuru – ¿Y qué les vas a dar de comer?

Shaoran – No te preocupes por eso, en la mansión se encargaran de ellos.

Sakura – Muchas gracias.

Tomoyo – ¿Y ahora dónde vamos?

Nakuru – ¡A los go cars! (no se si se escriba así).

Touya – ¿A dónde?

Nakuru – El otro día que vinimos vi un letrero que decía sobre una pista de go cars ¿por qué no vamos?

Kero (que estaba en brazos de Sakura) – Así podría ganarles a todos en una carrera.

Sakura – Pero Kero tú no puedes conducir.

Kero – ¿Y eso qué?

Sakura – ¿Cómo piensas ganar?

Kero – Tú conduces y yo te guió.

Spinel (que estaba en brazos de Tomoyo) – Entonces sería el triunfo de Sakura no tuyo.

Kero – ¿Y a ti quién te pregunto Spi?

Spinel – ¡Que no me llames Spi!

Kero – ¡Spi, Spi, Spi!

Spinel – ¡Cómo te atreves¡Ya verás! – intentando librase del abrazo de Tomoyo así como Kero del de Sakura.

Eriol – Spinel compórtate.

Sakura – Kero ya basta.

Meiling – ¿Vamos a ir sí o no?

Shaoran – Sí.

Después de unos minutos de recorrido y unas cuantas miradas asesinas entre Kero y Spinel, por fin llegaron a la pista de go cars, donde corrieron hasta que anocheció. Con varios triunfos de Shaoran, Eriol y Touya (excelentes conductores), Yukito, de Nakuru (aunque casi choca varias veces) y con una victoria de Tomoyo y de Sakura (Kero descubrió que un auto de verdad es muy diferente a un videojuego y más que ser una ayuda fue un estorbo). Pero de cualquier manera todos se divirtieron mucho hasta que llego la hora de volver a casa de Shaoran para cenar.

Día 10, mansión Li, 9:00 p. m.

Sakura – Es increíble que tu madre haya arreglado todo tan rápido.

Shaoran – Sí, es verdad.

Eriol – ¿Y qué vamos a hacer hoy?

Touya – L verdad es que me gustaría descansar hoy (y eso que Touya es muy activo).

Nakuru – Si tú te quedas, yo también.

Touya – Entonces ya no va a hacer descanso.

Eriol – ¿Qué les parece si hoy nos quedamos todos?

Sakura – Como hemos salido mucho nos vendría bien descansar un día.

Así todos decidieron quedarse y tener un día de flojera (aunque claro ya nadie regreso a su cama) y se pusieron a jugar juegos de mesa, a leer, y a platicar y reír entre ellos (se que suena aburrido pero es muy divertido cuando lo haces entre amigos y aunque te pongas a jugar y otras cosas descansas mucho) hasta que anocheció.

Mansión Li, 8:30 p. m.

Leran – ¿Mañana también se quedaran en casa?

Eriol – De hecho mañana queremos ir a las montañas.

Leran – ¿Pero cuánto tiempo se ausentaran? Tan solo de camino es un día.

Nakuru – Ya lo sabemos, por eso nos iremos 3 días.

Leran – ¿Tres días?

Tomoyo – Solo veremos las montañas por un día y los dos días de camino ida y vuelta.

Seiki – Pero si para algo ¿Cómo vas a volver Shaoran?

Shaoran – No te preocupes si algo pasa podemos volver inmediatamente.

Seiki – Pero creí que tía Leran había dicho que era un día de camino.

Sakura – Sí, pero nosotros conocemos un hechizo de teletransportación.

Seiki – Ya veo.

Tomoyo – ¿Seiki tú quieres venir?

Seiki – ¿No les molestaría?

Yukito – Por supuesto que no entre más seamos mejor.

Día 11, carretera, 11:30 a. m.

Después de unos cuantos problemas (Sakura se levanto tarde, Nakuru… bueno digamos que intento pasarse con Touya, Kero y Spinel arruinaron el desayuno y tuvieron que esperar que hicieran otro, Meiling y Eriol hicieron que por accidente toda la ropa se saliera de las maletas), por fin salieron de la casa de Shaoran.

Sakura – No puedo creer que nos hayan pasado tantas cosas.

Touya – Que tú te hayas quedado dormida no es algo sorprendente monstruo.

Sakura – ¡No me digas monstruo!

Yukito – Touya déjala en paz.

Meiling – Pero Sakura tiene razón nos pasaron muchas cosas.

Tomoyo – Meiling, Eriol, ahora sí nos pueden explicar porque sacaron la ropa de las maletas.

Meiling – No fue a propósito.

Eriol – Lo que pasa es que Shaoran me pidió que bajara las maletas de todos del segundo piso y yo lo estaba haciendo con magia pero…

Meiling –…yo iba corriendo sin fijarme, así que choque con Eriol haciendo que perdiera su concentración y lanzara las maletas por la ventana.

Kero – Por lo menos la ventana estaba abierta, si no hubieran tenido que llamar para que la repararan.

Spinel – Y tal vez el viaje se hubiera retrasado por culpa de la señorita Meiling.

Kero – Mira quien lo dice si por tu culpa muchas cosas han tenido que ser reparadas.

Nakuru – Tú tampoco te quedas atrás Kero.

Sakura – Por cierto Nakuru ¿qué hacías en el cuarto de mi hermano?

Nakuru – Pues mira yo quería mmm… - la pobre ya no pudo hablar porque Touya le tapo la boca (de hecho la ahogaba).

Touya – Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

Meiling – Pues que estarán ocultando.

Touya – ¡Nada!

Eriol – ¿Touya podrías soltar a Nakuru? Me gustaría que siguiera viva.

Touya – ¿Qué? – cuando Touya volteo a ver a Nakuru la soltó inmediatamente ya que ella estaba azul.

Nakuru – Uff… por fin… respiro.

Y así se paso el día con unas paradas para comer pero aunque iban en la carretera ninguno se aburrió, el paisaje era muy bonito y todos iban echando cotorreo (para los que no saben echando cotorreo significa que se estaban divirtiendo). Hasta en la noche que llegaron a las montañas, se registraron en el hotel y se fueron a dormir.

Día 12, montañas, 9:30 a. m.

Yukito – ¡Que buen desayuno!

Seiki – No puedo creer que alguien que come tanto como tú tenga esa figura.

Shaoran – ¿Nos vamos?

Todos – ¡Sí!

Como solo tenían un día para estar en las montañas organizaron una excursión que abarcara lo más posible de terreno. Caminaron por el bosque de pinos donde había árboles muy altos aunque tenían que estar atentos donde pisaban porque el terreno estaba algo desnivelado y se podían caer – Sakura no se fijo y se quedo atorada en un hoyo hasta que Seiki la ayudo (ni Shaoran ni Touya estaban muy felices con esto), hasta que por fin llegaron a su destino: una cascada; era un espectáculo increíble, la altura era muy grande pero solo hacía que el sol le diera al agua que caía un efecto de brillo y aunque el agua estaba helada era muy clara y pura.

Meiling – ¿Qué tal si nos detenemos para almorzar?

Yukito – Sí, ya tengo hambre.

Seiki – Oye¿no tendrás lombrices o una pata hueca?

Yukito – ¿Por qué dices eso?

Seiki – Porque comes demasiado.

Todos – Ja, ja, ja.

Después del almuerzo siguieron disfrutando del paisaje mientras caminaban hasta que regresaron al hotel. Más tarde.

Sakura – Es una lástima que mañana tengamos que volver.

Shaoran – Sí pero después podemos volver a venir.

Sakura – Shaoran estoy muy orgullosa de ti.

Shaoran – ¿Por qué?

Sakura – Por haberte controlado frente a mí hermano todo el día.

Shaoran – No importa.

Eriol – ¿Interrumpo?

Sakura – No¿qué pasa?

Eriol – Solo quería saber si quisieran oír la historia de terror que voy a contar.

Sakura – ¿Terror?

Shaoran – ¿Quieres ir?

Sakura – Pues… esta bien.

Eriol –… el grupo de jóvenes se metieron al bosque con sus linternas para encontrar a la bruja, caminaron y caminaron hasta que se dieron por vencidos pero cuando intentaron regresar ya no encontraron el camino de regreso, se separaron para tratar de hallarlo pero cuando se volvieron a reunir ya solo había 3 de los 5 que entraron, cuando iban a buscar a los demás, escucharon sus gritos aterrorizados de que algo los estaba atacando. Los demás corrieron para ayudarlos pero cada vez que creían llegar a donde estaban sus voces se escuchaban más lejanas hasta que por fin llegaron encontrando sus cuerpos… ¡descuartizados!

Sakura – ¡Aaaahh! – abrazando muy fuerte a Shaoran.

Shaoran – Tranquila, yo estoy aquí.

Tomoyo – Solo es una historia Sakura.

Sakura – Lo sé, continua.

Después de un buen rato por fin termino la historia (nadie puede negar que Eriol sea un experto en contar este tipo de historias así como en darles un buen ambiente para asustar al máximo) pero Sakura no se podía quitar el miedo (por estar en el bosque) así que se apresuro en dormirse para ya no pensar en nada.

Día 13, montañas, 9:30 a. m.

Sakura – Buenos días – fijándose en la cara de los demás - ¿qué pasa?

Eriol – Shaoran recibió una llamada del concilio.

Shaoran – Un momento… (Hablándoles a los demás) tienen que escuchar esto.

Eriol – Yo me encargo – hechizando el teléfono para que todos escucharan.

Shaoran – ¿Qué paso?

Empleado – La presencia maligna sobre la cual nos habían advertido, se ha detectado atacando la casa de la dinastía Lao.

Shaoran – ¿Hubo daños?

Empleado – Algunos, la señora Naoko Lao, y solo fue dañada parte de la calle y la fachada de la casa.

Shaoran – ¿Pudo identificar la presencia?

Empleado – No señor, pero se solicita su presencia inmediatamente.

Shaoran – ¿Por qué?

Empleado – La señora Lao dice que hay la amenaza de que los demás miembros del concilio sean atacados.

Shaoran – Iré allá inmediatamente – colgando – tengo que volver.

Meiling – No te preocupes.

Sakura – ¿Quieres que vayamos contigo?

Shaoran – No, ustedes regresen en la camioneta.

Sakura – Pero...

Shaoran (tomándola de los hombros) – No te preocupes estaré bien.

Kero – ¡Quítale las manos de encima!

Shaoran (dándole un beso) – Cuídate mucho.

Sakura – Tú también.

Shaoran (alejándose a un rincón para que nadie lo viera) – ¡Teletransportación!

Sakura – Espero que no le pase nada.

Eriol – No te preocupes, estará bien.

Nakuru – Hay que irnos para llegar más pronto.

Yukito – Shaoran podría necesitarnos.

Meiling – ¡Vamos!

El trayecto de regreso fue muy diferente al de venida, casi nadie hablaba y todos estaban muy preocupados por lo que pudo haber pasado.

Mansión Li, 9:00 p. m.

Sakura – ¡Shaoran!

Shaoran – Tranquila estoy bien.

Sakura (señalándolo) – Tu brazo (le estaban quitando un vendaje).

Shaoran – Es un herida superficial, ya esta curada.

Seiki – ¿Qué sucedió¿Atraparon a la presencia?

Touya – Habla.

Shaoran – No, desafortunadamente no. Al parecer solo sostuvo una breve pelea con Naoko Lao pero como estaba usando una capucha nadie le pudo ver el rostro y en cuanto los demás miembros del Concilio solo hubo ataques en las casas de las dinastías no se quedaba a pelear.

Sakura – Que bueno que estés bien Shaoran…

Shaoran – ¡Sakura! – en ese momento Sakura se desmayo siendo atrapada por Shaoran antes de que llegara al suelo.

Tomoyo – ¡Sakura!

Touya – ¡Sakura!

notas mias:

cha cha chan, por fin el enemigo ha comenzado a dar señales de vida, quien sera? que querra con todo esto? si quieren saberlo sintonizenos a la misma hora por el mismo canal... digo no perdon me equivoque, comenzare de nuevo si quieren leer lo que ocurrira no se olviden de dejar un review y regresar en mi proxima actualizacion ok?

nos vemos!


	4. ¿Comienzan los problemas?

MI VIDA DESPUÉS DE TI

CAPITULO 4¿COMIENZAN LOS PROBLEMAS?

- ¿Qué es esto¿Dónde estoy?

Sakura abre sus ojos y se encuentra con un lugar en el que nunca había estado, es una habitación completamente blanca en la que no hay nada, comienza a caminar y ve a todos sus amigos llorando desconsoladamente; también ve a una chica que esta algo apartada de los demás pero a diferencia de ellos, ella no esta llorando al contrario esta sonriendo maliciosamente, riéndose de la desgracia de los demás. Hasta que por fin ve porque lloran hay un ataúd en el fondo, Shaoran se acerca a él llorando y besa a la persona que esta adentro, Sakura se acerca para saber quien esta adentro y cuando Shaoran se separa se puede ver el rostro del difunto, era ella, la que estaba muerta era Sakura.

- ¡Noooooooooooooo!

Sakura se despertó muy sobresaltada mientras que su grito atrae a todos a su habitación.

Kero – ¿Qué pasa Sakura?

Tomoyo – ¿Sakura estas bien?

Touya – ¿Qué sucede? – Tomándola de los hombros y luego abrazándola – tranquila Sakura todo esta bien, yo estoy aquí, tranquila.

Sakura (llorando) – ¡Touya! – Abrazándolo – fue tan terrible… lo que paso… yo no quiero… ¡Touya!

Touya – Tranquila no te va a pasar nada.

Shaoran – ¿Sakura qué paso?

Sakura – Es que yo… soñé que… - no pudo continuar, ya que de nuevo vuelve a llorar y abrazar a Touya.

Shaoran – Sakura…

Leran – Será mejor que descanse.

Shaoran – Pero…

Eriol – Esta conmocionada, será mejor dejarla que se tranquilice.

Sakura – ¡No me dejen sola!

Touya – No te voy a dejar sola.

Tomoyo – Yo puedo quedarme con ella.

Touya – No es necesario, váyanse a dormir.

Shaoran – Pero…

Touya – El peluche y yo nos quedaremos con ella.

Leran – Entonces, esta decidido.

Tomoyo – Sakura…

Eriol (abrazándola para que caminara con él) – No te preocupes esta en buenas manos

Yukito (con la voz de Yue) – Cuídenla mucho.

Shaoran – Se las encargo por favor.

Kero – No es necesario que lo digas.

Así Kero y Touya se quedaron cuidando a Sakura; por un lado Touya se metió a la cama con ella e hizo que se recargara en su pecho para que se durmiera mientras que Kero se dejo abrazar como osito de peluche por Sakura.

Día 14, mansión Li, 8:30 a. m.

Touya – ¿Cómo te sientes Sakura?

Sakura – Bien gracias.

Kero – ¿Ya no estas asustada?

Sakura – No Kero, gracias por cuidarme (volteando a ver a su hermano) perdón por hacerte dormir conmigo.

Touya (muy apenado) – No tenía más opción, no tengo la fuerza para vencer el abrazo de un monstruo.

Sakura – Hermano… gracias.

Touya (poniendo su mano en la cabeza de Sakura) – De nada¿estarás bien si te dejo sola para poder ir a cambiarme?

Sakura – Sí, estaré bien.

Kero – Yo estaré con ella – después de que Touya saliera, Sakura se apuro a bañarse y a cambiarse para poder bajar a desayunar. Al bajar todos le preguntaron si estaba bien pero prefirieron no preguntarle sobre su sueño hasta después del desayuno.

Leran – ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

Sakura – Sí.

Eriol – ¿Podrías contarnos lo que paso ayer?

Sakura – Sí, lo que pasa es que anoche soñé que yo… soñé que todos ustedes estaban llorando y cuando vi porque era… pues resulto que lloraban por mí porque yo… yo estaba… muerta... – por supuesto que a todos les impacto lo que había dicho Sakura pero no querían preocuparla más, por eso trataron de que no se les notara.

Shaoran – Sakura yo… yo quiero decirte que no permitiré que nada te pase.

Kero – Yo tampoco.

Yukito – Ni yo.

Touya – Yo tampoco.

Eriol – Ninguno de nosotros permitiría que tú murieras Sakura.

Meiling – A lo mejor solo fue un mal sueño.

Sakura – No fue un simple sueño Meiling.

Tomoyo – Vamos Sakura no te pongas triste, ese sueño no se hará realidad.

Sakura – Pero es que...

Shaoran (tomándola de las manos) – Muchas veces tus sueños te han mostrado el futuro pero otras te han ayudado para superar las pruebas que has tenido, ese sueño solo nos sirve para ponernos más alertas, ya que ninguno de nosotros dejara que tú mueras.

Sakura (abrazándolo) – Gracias.

Nakuru – ¿Lo ves? No tenías porque ponerte triste.

Sakura – Tienes razón.

Meiling – Todo arreglado¿qué te parece si hoy vamos a la ciudad?

Sakura – Sí, voy a prepararme – todos quedaron conformes con la idea y fueron a sus habitaciones a prepararse a excepción de Shaoran y Eriol.

Eriol – No luces muy convencido.

Shaoran – ¿Sobre qué?

Eriol – Sobre que Sakura esta bien.

Shaoran – Es que no me gusto que Sakura se desmayara.

Eriol – ¿Tú también lo sentiste?

Shaoran – Sí, pero fue muy leve y solo por un segundo.

Eriol – Procura no dejarla sola.

Shaoran – No te preocupes no lo haré.

Después de las revelaciones de esa mañana todos fueron a la cuida para distraerse y distraer a Sakura; fueron al cine, a un centro de videojuegos, a una pista de patinaje y a una fuente de sodas hasta que llego la hora de volver a la mansión.

Mansión L, 7:30 p. m.

Leran – ¿Cómo les fue hoy?

Meiling – Muy bien.

Nakuru – Hoy fuimos a muchos lugares.

Kero – Y de nuevo demostré que soy el mejor en los videojuegos.

Eriol – Lo que hicieron tú y Spinel fue muy peligroso, alguien pudo verlos – en el centro de videojuegos Sakura y Eriol se distrajeron por un momento y cuando se dieron cuenta Kero y Spinel ya estaban enfrascados en un ruidoso combate en una de las máquinas (en una máquina con un juego de peleas para ser exactos), así que tuvieron que correr para sujetarlos porque se aproximaban un grupo de estudiantes que se dirigían a la máquina en donde ellos estaban jugando.

Kero – ¡Pero valió la pena para demostrar que soy mejor que Spinel!

Sakura – ¡Kero!

Yukito – Por cierto, después de la cena ¿no les gustaría ver las estrellas?

Tomoyo – Sí, a mí me encantaría.

Sakura – A mí también.

Nakuru – Y a mí también.

Seiki – Por lo que veo todos quieren.

Ya en el jardín.

Sakura – Las estrellas se ven hermosas.

Shaoran – Y la luna también.

Tomoyo – Desde aquí hay una gran vista.

Eriol – Tienes razón.

Nakuru (colgándose de su brazo) – ¿No te parece romántico Touya?

Touya (soltándose) – No comiences a molestar Nakuru.

Yukito – No seas grosero Touya.

Nakuru – Tú si me entiendes ¿verdad Yukito?

Yukito – Bueno yo…

Sakura – Ya no discutan...

Shaoran (sosteniéndola) – ¡Sakura!

Touya – ¿Qué le paso?

Shaoran – Se desmayo de nuevo.

Tomoyo – ¡Sakura!

Meiling – Hay que llevarla a su habitación.

Día 16, mansión Li, 9:30 a. m.

Han pasado dos días desde aquella noche en la cual Sakura tuvo ese horrible sueño, y desde entonces no han tenido descanso; por un lado Sakura ha tenido varios desmayos y aunque ha sido revisada por médicos normales y del concilio, nadie ha podido decir que le pasa, mientras que por el otro la presencia maligna se ha vuelto más activa y ha empezado a atacar a personas comunes, por lo que el concilio ha estado muy ocupado arreglando los desastres que los ataques causan para que nadie se de cuenta. Tanto Eriol como Shaoran salen todo el día para poder ayudar pero son demasiados ataques que no se dan a basto y el pobre de Shaoran es el más mortificado por tener que salir todo el día y no poder cuidar a Sakura.

Sakura – Gracias por la comida.

Tomoyo – Tienes que subir de nuevo a tu habitación.

Sakura (suspirando) – Sí.

Meiling – Vamos Sakura, anímate.

Yukito – Ya verás como todo se solucionará.

Sakura – ¿Ya se fueron Shaoran y Eriol?

Nakuru – Sí, ellos salieron desde temprano.

Tomoyo – Pobres, los dos están muy cansados.

Sakura – Quisiera poder ayudarlos.

Touya – Tú tienes que preocuparte por tu salud monstruo.

Kero – Tu hermano tiene razón Sakura.

Sakura – Lo sé, pero me siento una inútil por no poder hacer nada.

Yukito – No pienses eso Sakura.

Touya – Además si tú salieras el mocoso no podría concentrarse por estar preocupado por ti.

Nakuru – Vamos sonríe.

Sakura – Lo intentaré.

Meiling – Por cierto ¿alguien ha visto a Seiki?

Kero – Yo lo vi hace rato en la cocina.

Spinel – Y yo lo vi que salió al jardín

Sakura – Tomoyo… - desmayándose otra vez pero como todos estaban preparados por sí había un desmayo, subieron a Sakura a su habitación dejando a Kero cuidándola.

En la sala.

Touya – Me desespera no saber que le pasa a Sakura.

Yukito – ¿Le has dicho algo a tu padre?

Touya – No y aunque hablamos con él muy seguido ni Sakura ni yo le hemos dicho nada.

Tomoyo – No me parece bien que le mientan.

Touya – ¿Qué le podemos decir¿Qué Sakura sufre constantes desmayos y no sabemos por qué?

Kero – Ninguno quisiera decirle eso.

Yukito – Además cuando nos presentamos ante él, le dijimos que no dejaríamos que nada le pasará a Sakura.

------------------------------------------------Flash back-------------------------------------------------------------

Hace 4 años cuando Sakura iba a venir a Hong Kong, cito a su padre en el templo Tsukimine para decirle la verdad, ya que no quería seguirle mintiendo. Ya en el templo en una parte alejada y escondida.

Fijitaka – Y dime Sakura ¿A qué hemos venido?

Sakura – Bueno papá es que hay algo que debo decirte.

Fujitaka – ¿Sobre qué?

Sakura – Bueno verás es que yo… ¿papá tú crees en la magia?

Fujitaka – ¿Magia? Pues… sí supongo que sí.

Sakura – ¿Y crees que la magia es real?

Fujitaka – Sí, supongo.

Sakura (alejándose un poco de él y tomando su llave) – Me alegra que pienses así papá "Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura quien acepto esta misión contigo ¡Libérate!" – Viendo a su padre a los ojos – me alegro que pienses así porque yo quiero decirte que yo tengo magia.

Fujitaka (muy sorprendido) – ¿Có… cómo dices?

Sakura – Verás papá, hace tres años en el sótano de nuestra casa encontré un libro muy especial; era el libro de las cartas Clow.

Fujitaka – Sí, recuerdo ese libro, jamás pude abrirlo.

Sakura – Es porque ese libro estaba destinado a mí, verás cuando lo abrí libere las cartas Clow… - y así le fue contando todo desde que liberó las cartas hasta la partida de Eriol - ¿qué dices?

Fujitaka (sentándose en el suelo) – Vaya Sakura jamás pensé que tú tuvieras magia, ni tampoco pensé que tus amigos también la usaran (Shaoran y Eriol sabían del plan de Sakura y le dieron su consentimiento a Sakura para que digiera que ellos también usaban magia).

Sakura (arrodillándose a su lado) – ¿Y qué piensas?

Fujitaka – Pues… creo que es muy interesante todo lo que me has hecho pero si tú eres feliz a mí no me importa.

Sakura – ¿No estás molesto por qué no te lo había dicho?

Fujitaka – No, debiste tener tus razones.

Sakura (abrazándolo) – Gracias papá.

Fujitaka – De nada, y recuerda que pase lo que pase y hagas lo que hagas siempre te querré.

Sakura – Y yo a ti – soltándolo – bueno creo que es hora de que los conozcas ¡Hermano ven!

Fujitaka (poniéndose de pie) – ¿A quién debo conocer?

Touya – A ellos – saliendo con Yukito que cargaba a Kero.

Fujitaka – Hola hijo, hola Yukito.

Yukito – Hola señor Fujitaka.

Sakura (cargando a Kero) – ¿Recuerdas que te hable de mis guardianes?

Fujitaka – Sí.

Sakura – Bueno tú ya conoces a Yukito pero ahora tienes que conocer a Kero (levantando a Kero) papá él es Kero, Kero él es mi papá.

Fujitaka – Sakura ese es solo un muñeco.

Kero (volando) – Yo no soy un muñeco señor, soy un guardián.

Fujitaka – Hablo…

Touya – ¿Estas bien papá?

Fujitaka – Sí, estoy bien.

Sakura – ¿Estas listo para ver sus formas reales?

Fujitaka – ¿Formas reales?... sí.

Sakura – Bien, Yukito, Kero ya saben que hacer – al instante tanto Yukito como Kero volvieron a su verdaderas formas.

Yue – Es la primera vez que nos vemos así, soy el guardián de la luna, mi nombre es Yue.

Kerberos – Y yo soy el guardián del sol, mi nombre es Kerberos.

Fujitaka – Impresionante…

Sakura – Papá ellos son mis guardianes y estas son mis cartas ¡libérense! – en ese momento las cartas Sakura comenzaron a flotar y a recuperar sus verdaderas formas, pasando delante del padre de Sakura, haciendo una reverencia y volviendo a su mano.

Fujitaka – Increíble…

Sakura – ¿Y qué te parece?

Fujitaka – Es realmente impresionante (dirigiéndose a Yue) entonces¿Tú eres Yukito?

Yue – De cierta manera sí.

Fujitaka – ¿Y exactamente qué hace un guardián?

Kerberos – Nosotros protegemos a Sakura y a las cartas Sakura.

Fujitaka – ¿De qué?

Kerberos – De magos que quieran lastimarla.

Fujitaka – ¿Qué?

Yue – No se preocupe, nosotros no dejaremos que algo malo le pase a Sakura.

Kerberos – Eso es una promesa.

Fujitaka – Siendo así tienen toda mi confianza, por favor cuiden mucho a Sakura.

------------------------------------------------------Fin del flash back-------------------------------------------

Yukito – Yo no podría mirar la cara del señor Fujitaka si algo le pasara a Sakura.

Touya – Tenemos que averiguar que le pasa a Sakura.

Leran (entrando) – Si lo desean la biblioteca esta a su disposición.

Spinel – ¿Cree que ahí encontraremos algo?

Meiling – Nada perdemos con intentarlo.

Nakuru – Pues que esperamos.

Centro de Hong Kong, 4:30 p. m.

Después de cubrir algunos incidentes Shaoran y Eriol pararon en un restaurante para descansar un poco y comer algo.

Shaoran – Estoy muy preocupado por Sakura.

Eriol – Lo sé también yo.

Shaoran – Pero es que tú…

Eriol (interrumpiéndolo) – Tranquilo sé a lo que te refieres. ¿Has pensado en lo que te dije?

Shaoran – Sí y tu teoría explicaría la cantidad de los ataques pero en cuanto a lo otro… pues no estoy muy seguro de ello.

Eriol – Pero es la única explicación que encuentro.

Shaoran – Lo sé y es lo mismo que encuentro yo, pero sabes lo que implicaría aceptar tu teoría.

Eriol – Hay que hacer algo o sabes lo que pasará.

Shaoran – No pienso permitirlo y lo sabes.

Eriol – Ni yo tampoco pero se nos acaba el tiempo.

Día 17, mansión Li, 9:30 a. m.

Sakura – Lamento mucho que me tengan que estar cuidando.

Tomoyo – Ya no pienses en eso Sakura.

Sakura – No puedo evitarlo quiero ayudar a Shaoran y a Eriol.

Tomoyo – Ya verás que pronto averiguaremos que es lo que te sucede.

Sakura – Eso espero me desespera estarme desmayando a cada rato.

Touya (entrando con un teléfono inalámbrico) – Monstruo, nuestro padre quiere hablar contigo.

Sakura (tomando el teléfono) – Hola papá.

Fujitaka – Hola Sakura ¿qué tal te la estas pasando?

Sakura – Eeh… muy bien, no te preocupes.

Fujitaka – Que bueno, solo quería avisarles que dentro de una semana iré a Hong Kong.

Sakura – ¡¿Qué¿Pero por qué?

Fujitaka – Es que habrá un congreso de arqueología y como soy el decano de la universidad, he sido mandado a representarla.

Sakura – Que bueno papá, espero verte pronto ¿Sabes la hora exacta y el avión en el cual llegas?

Fujitaka – Aún no pero pronto me lo dirán.

Sakura – Avísanos por favor.

Fujitaka – Sí, adiós y despídeme de tu hermano.

Sakura – Adiós – colgando.

Touya – ¿Qué dijo nuestro padre?

Sakura – Dijo que dentro de una semana habrá un congreso en Hong Kong y él vendrá representando a la universidad.

Tomoyo – ¡Oh no!

Touya – Así no podremos ocultarle tus desmayos.

Sakura – ¿Qué haremos?

Touya – Tú descansar, nosotros seguiremos investigando.

Mansión Li, 6:30 p. m.

Nakuru – Ya me arden los ojos.

Yukito – Hemos pasado todo el día aquí.

Spinel – Hasta yo estoy cansado de ver libros.

Kero – No podemos encontrar nada.

Touya – No voy a darme por vencido.

Meiling – Ojalá tuviéramos más ayuda.

Después de otra hora de investigación, todos se reunieron para cenar (incluidos Eriol y Shaoran que habían llegado hace unos minutos) y aunque todos estaban muy preocupados por lo que sucedía, trataban que los desayunos y las cenas fueran divertidas pues como decía Leran aún seguían de vacaciones.

Seiki – ¿Han descubierto al culpable?

Shaoran – No, aún no.

Eriol – Y lo peor es que no tenemos una clara idea de como atraparlo.

Yukito – ¿Alguien en el concilio ha descubierto algo?

Shaoran – No y debido a los ataques no hay mucho tiempo para investigar.

Nakuru – Hay que hacer algo o el padre de Sakura nos descubrirá.

Shaoran – ¿Que¿Por qué?

Sakura – En una semana vendrá a Hong Kong.

Leran – Será bienvenido a quedarse.

Touya – Muchas gracias pero...

Kero – Eso no resuelve que no le hayamos dicho de los desmayos.

Meiling – Encontraremos la solución antes de que llegue.

Touya – Ojalá pudiera hacer algo para proteger a Sakura de esos desmayos.

Shaoran – Encontrare la solución para proteger a Sakura.

Touya – ¿En serio?

Shaoran – Por supuesto, yo daría mi vida por proteger a Sakura y no me voy a dejar vencer por unos cuantos desmayos.

Luego de la cena todos subieron a sus habitaciones y cuando ya todos estaban dormidos dos sombras se deslizaron al cuarto de Sakura; una se quedo afuera mientras la otra entraba sigilosamente, hechizando a Kero para que no despertara, al llegar a Sakura lentamente la destapo, le puso una mano en la boca y con la otra lentamente la despertó. Por un momento Sakura un poco adormilada no hizo nada pero cuando reacciono trato de gritar, más sin embargo la mano en su boca cumplía muy bien su función, hasta que dejo de intentarlo.

Voz – Sssshh – quitando su mano de su boca.

Sakura – Me asustaste ¿qué haces aquí?

Voz – Tengo que probar algo.

Sakura – ¿Qué cosa?

Voz – Tanto Eriol como yo tenemos una teoría, quiero que te quedes despierta conmigo dentro de un campo de energía.

Sakura – Pero ¿Para qué?

Voz – Es para probar una teoría, y para que nadie nos descubra Eriol creo una barrera alrededor de tu cuarto.

Sakura – Realmente no entiendo.

Voz – Sé que no tiene sentido pero por favor confía en mí.

Sakura – De acuerdo Shaoran, si tú lo dices esta bien.

Shaoran creo un campo de energía y para él más no dijo exactamente para que lo quería o cual era la famosa teoría. A Sakura esto no le importaba ya que después de días de casi no verse por fin podía estar con Shaoran y por medio de ruegos, consiguió enterarse de más detalles con respecto a los ataques.

Después de varias horas de entretener a Sakura, Shaoran por fin le dio las buenas noches y dejo que se durmiera, quitándole el hechizo a Kero para luego salir.

Voz – ¿Tenía o no razón?

Shaoran – Sí, perdón por dudar de ti y hacer que te desvelaras Eriol.

Eriol – No te apures, es por Sakura.

Shaoran – Ya solo queda una cosa.

Eriol – ¿Por qué quisiste probarlo a esta hora?

Shaoran – No quería que nadie se enterara.

Eriol – ¿Listo para lo que viene?

Shaoran – Sí, pase lo que pase.

Notas finales:

Hola!!!

Si ya se que ha pasado algo de tiempo desde que actualice la ultima vez pero es que no habia podido conectarme para subir los capitulos, muchas gracias a los que me dejaron su comentario (aunque sean pocos no importa de verdad muchas gracias) y los invito a dejarme mas ok?

bye!


	5. Shaoran

hola!!!

bueno ya ni se a quien saludo o para que me molesto en hacerlo, nadie deja ni siquiera un pequeño review!!! les cuesta tanto??

como sea aquui esta el siguiente capitulo de mi entrega, y aunque nadie lo lea por lo menos quuiero tener la satisfaccion de publicarlo completo ok?

bye!

MI VIDA DESPUÉS DE TI

CAPITULO 5: SHAORAN

Día 19

Ya han pasado dos días desde que Shaoran puso en práctica su plan pero se niega a decirle a Sakura porque lo hace. Todos han seguido investigando aunque ninguno ha encontrado algo que les sea útil. Y (para disgusto de Shaoran, Touya y Kero) Seiki se ha acercado mucho más a Sakura (se ha ofrecido a cuidar a Sakura y Tomoyo) conociendo que le gusta, que no, que hace, donde vive, etc.

En algún lugar de Hong Kong, 12:30 p. m.

Eriol – Todo se ve muy tranquilo.

Shaoran – Ya lo sé.

Eriol – ¿No te dijo Seiki para qué quería vernos?

Shaoran – No.

Seiki – Qué rápidos son.

Eriol – ¿Cuál es la emergencia?

Seiki – No te lo puedo decir aquí tenemos que irnos.

Shaoran – ¿A dónde?

Seiki – ¿Recuerdas el bosque de los espíritus donde entrenábamos?

Shaoran – Sí.

Seiki – Vamos allá – desapareciendo.

Eriol – ¿Vamos?

Shaoran – No queda otra opción.

Mansión Li, 7:30 p. m.

Sakura – ¿Shaoran te encuentras bien?

Shaoran – Sí¿por qué?

Sakura – Es que te noto diferente.

Shaoran – No es nada.

Meiling – ¿Qué tal les fue hoy?

Eriol – Mejor no hablemos de eso.

Tomoyo – ¿Por qué lo dices?

Eriol – Porque es algo frustrante que no podamos hacer algo para detener los ataques.

Leran – Por cierto¿alguien ha visto a Seiki?

Sakura – Cerca de medio día nos dejo solas.

Touya – Como estuvimos en la biblioteca no nos fijamos a donde fue.

Meiling – Ya después aparecerá¿no creen? Después de todo desaparece todo el tiempo.

Shaoran – ¿A qué te refieres?

Meiling – Me refiero a que últimamente Seiki sale de la casa y no regresa hasta después de un rato.

Eriol – ¿Y a dónde va?

Meiling – No lo sé.

Día 20, Hong Kong, 6:30 p. m.

Otro día ha pasado y a todos les parece igual que el anterior: sin ningún resultado o adelanto. Shaoran y Eriol nuevamente han tenido que salir por nuevos incidentes, aunque parece que se han calmado un poco.

Eriol – Esto no me gusta nada.

Shaoran – ¿Por qué lo dices?

Eriol – Porque no gusta guardarle secretos a Tomoyo.

Shaoran – Lo sé, me pasa igual con Sakura pero espero que esto acabe pronto.

Mesero – Disculpe señor pero dejaron esto para usted.

Shaoran – Gracias – recibiendo una carta.

Eriol – ¿Qué dice?

Shaoran – Dice: "Despreciable jefe de concilio, tengo el placer de informarle que para mañana usted ya estará muerto. Por favor tenga la amabilidad de venir hoy a la media noche al bosque de los espíritus para que pueda matarlo, si no lo hace tomaré la vida de su preciada flor de cerezo; para que sea una pelea interesante le permitiré que lo acompañe la reencarnación de Clow pero si van otros hechiceros o si intenta decirle esto a alguien más tomaré la vida de su flor. Recuerde lo estaré vigilando."

Eriol – No puede ser.

Shaoran – Al fin el enemigo ha dado una pista.

Eriol – ¿Y qué vas a hacer?

Shaoran – ¿Qué no es obvio? Voy a ir a pelear.

Eriol – Es evidente que es una trampa.

Shaoran – Ya lo sé pero no quiero que lastimen a Sakura.

Eriol – ¿Vas a decirle a alguien?

Shaoran – No, no quiero correr riesgos ¿Cuento contigo?

Eriol – Por supuesto.

Shaoran – Gracias amigo.

Eriol – Por nada¿Te importaría si volvemos a tu casa? Es que tengo que hacer méritos.

Shaoran – ¿Meritos¿Para qué?

Eriol – Para que volvamos mañana después de haber ganado, Tomoyo no esté tan enojada conmigo por haberla engañado.

Shaoran – Entiendo, en ese caso, yo también tengo que hacerlos pero el doble.

Mujer – ¿Estas listo? No quiero que vuelvas a fallarme.

Hombre – No fallaré.

Mansión Li, 8:30 p. m.

Sakura – ¡Shaoran!

Shaoran – ¿Qué¿Por qué gritas?

Sakura – Grito para que me hagas caso, de repente te me quedaste viendo de una forma algo extraña.

Shaoran – Es que pensaba en lo hermosa que te ves y en lo afortunado que soy en tenerte conmigo.

Sakura (sonrojándose) – Ay, Shaoran, que cosas dices.

Shaoran – Es la verdad.

Sakura (abrazándolo) – Pues yo también soy muy afortunada al tenerte a ti.

Shaoran – Pase lo que pase siempre te amaré.

Sakura – Y yo a ti.

12:00 a. m.

A esta hora en la mansión Li se respira un ambiente de paz y tranquilidad a excepción de dos personas que están despiertas, preocupadas y listas para enfrentarse a quien sea.

Shaoran (en el marco de la puerta de la habitación de Sakura) – Adiós mi amada flor de cerezo.

Eriol (en el marco de la habitación de Tomoyo) – Volveré pronto mi querida Tomoyo.

Shaoran (cerrando la puerta) – ¿Listo?

Eriol – Por supuesto.

Para que nadie los descubriera, decidieron alejarse un poco en el auto de Shaoran antes de usar su magia para llegar al bosque de los espíritus.

Ya en el bosque.

Shaoran – Ya estamos aquí ¡Muéstrate!

Voz 1 – ¡Qué impaciente! Apenas llegaste y ya estás dando gritos.

Shaoran – ¿Quién eres? – preguntó Shaoran al ver aparecer un hombre vestido de negro que portaba una máscara frente a él.

Hombre – ¡Soy tu asesino! – lanzándose contra él.

Eriol – ¡Shaoran!

Voz 1 – Tú no intervendrás¡área muerta! – Eriol ya no pudo acercarse a Shaoran, rápidamente invocó su escudo para poder protegerse de lo que parecía un rayo de energía maligna, lanzado por una mujer que también portaba una máscara, con una serie de pergaminos alrededor de sus brazos y piernas, que estaba a unos 15 metros arriba de él.

Eriol – Tendrás que hacerlo mejor.

Voz 1 – Créeme lo haré – en ese instante soltó una serie de pedazos de pergaminos con inscripciones chinas; al llegar al suelo, los restos de energía maligna que quedaban se unieron con los pedazos creando diversos guerreros: uno hecho de fuego, uno de agua, uno de trueno, uno de viento, uno de tierra, uno con forma de dragón y otro tan grande que parecía una montaña (de unos 15 metros).

Eriol – ¡Maldición!

Mujer – Mátenlo.

A partir de ese momento comenzó una feroz lucha, por una parte Eriol tenía bastantes dificultades por enfrentarse a tantos enemigos a la vez y a la variedad de sus ataques mientras que Shaoran tenía dificultades con su oponente ya que él parecía conocer todos sus puntos débiles, además de que Shaoran parecía un poco débil.

Hombre – ¡Energía mortal! (un ataque donde se concentraba la energía en una bola de energía)

Shaoran – ¡Aaaaahh! – quedando tirado en el suelo.

- ¡Shaoran!

Sakura despertó sobresaltada, había estado soñando con Shaoran y Eriol y ambos estaban en problemas.

Kero – ¿Qué pasa Sakurita?

Sakura (levantándose de la cama) – Espero que nada.

Kero – ¿A dónde vas?

Sakura – Ahora regreso – Sakura salió de su habitación dirigiéndose a la habitación de Shaoran, abriendo un poco para poder entrar, solo queriendo asegurarse que él estuviera a salvo.

Sakura (susurrando) – Shaoran… - viendo que no había nadie rápidamente se dirigió a la habitación de Eriol donde tampoco encontró a alguien, volviendo a su habitación.

Kero (viendo como Sakura comenzaba a cambiarse) – ¿Qué pasa Sakura?

Sakura – Shaoran y Eriol están en peligro, Kero por favor despierta a Yue, Ruby moon y Spinel sun.

Kero – Sí – saliendo volando.

Sakura – ¿Dónde estás Shaoran? – Concentrándose al máximo en sentir su presencia - ¡Ya te encontré!

Yue (entrando con los demás) – ¿Qué sucede?

Sakura – Tenemos que ir a ayudar a Shaoran y a Eriol.

Ruby moon – ¿En dónde están?

Sakura – Están al norte de aquí.

Spinel sun – ¡Vamos!

Eriol – ¿Shaoran estás bien?

Shaoran (levantándose con dificultad) – Sí, estoy bien.

Eriol – ¡Dragón de fuego! – del báculo de Eriol salió un dragón de fuego que destruyo al guerrero de agua y de viento, pero al realizar esa técnica, el guerrero montaña aprovecho para golpearlo, haciendo que se estrellara contra un árbol.

Shaoran (corriendo hacia él) – ¡Eriol!

Hombre – ¡Energía mortal!

Shaoran – ¡Noo!

Voz – ¡Escudo!

Shaoran – ¿Sakura?

Sakura (apareciendo junto los demás) – ¿Shaoran estás bien?

Shaoran – ¿Qué haces aquí?

Sakura – ¡Cómo pudieron venir a pelear sin avisarnos¡Tú y Eriol son unos tontos!

Shaoran – No quería que nada te pasara.

Yue (destruyendo al guerrero montaña con una de sus flechas) – Me alegra que estés bien pero debes poner atención en la pelea.

Ruby moon (destruyendo al guerrero de la tierra) – Yue tiene razón.

Kerberos (atacando junto con Spinel sun al oponente de Shaoran) – ¡Vamos Sakura a pelear!

Spinel sun – ¡Ya no pierdan el tiempo!

Sakura – De acuerdo.

Mujer – Pero que tiernos, me dan asco.

Yue – ¿Quién eres?

Mujer – Eso no es de tu incumbencia ¡Ataquen! – al recibir esa orden, el guerrero del fuego ataco a Yue y Ruby moon, el guerrero del trueno a Kerberos y Spinel sun, mientras el guerrero dragón atacaba a Sakura.

Shaoran – ¡Sakura!

Hombre – ¡Tú estás peleando conmigo! – lanzándose contra él.

Sakura – ¡Fuego!

Kerberos – ¡Sakura no! – la advertencia de Kerberos llego demasiado tarde, Sakura ya había lanzado su ataque que en vez de dañar al guerrero dragón lo fortaleció haciendo que el guerrero se lo regresará pero el doble.

Sakura – ¡Escudo!

Yue – Sakura no envíes a Fuego ya que el dragón domina ese elemento.

Sakura – De acuerdo //yo sé como derrotarlo// ataquen juntas ¡Viento¡Agua! – al instante ambas cartas se combinaron creando un remolino que acabo con el guerrero.

Ruby moon – ¡Toma esto! – al recibir el ataque combinado de Yue y Ruby moon el guerrero de fuego fue destruido.

Kerberos – ¡Te lo mereces! – gracias a una trampa de Kerberos, Spinel sun pudo atacar directamente al guerrero del trueno destruyéndolo.

Eriol – Lo hicieron muy bien.

Sakura – ¿Estás bien Eriol?

Eriol – Sí, el golpe solo me aturdió.

Shaoran – ¡Aaahh!

Sakura – ¡Shaoran¡Escudo!

Eriol – ¡Dragón de fuego! – el ataque tomo por sorpresa al oponente de Shaoran dándole de lleno y haciendo que se le cayera la máscara.

Sakura (llegando hasta Shaoran) – ¿Te encuentras bien?

Shaoran – Sí, no te apures.

Kerberos (aterrizando con los demás junto a ellos) – ¿Qué te pasa mocoso? Tú no eres así de fácil.

Shaoran – No me pasa nada.

Yue – Miren – señalando al oponente de Shaoran que poco a poco se iba levantando.

Sakura – Pero si es…

Mujer (cayendo al lado de su cómplice y con un tono sarcástico) – Así que ya lo descubrieron, bueno, sorpresa.

Sakura – ¿Por qué haces esto Seiki?

Mujer – El sujeto conocido como Seiki Li ha dejado de existir, ahora solo queda esta marioneta.

Shaoran – ¡Déjalo ir!

Mujer – No quiero.

Eriol – ¿Por qué haces esto¿Quién eres?

Mujer – Como se van a morir esta bien que se los diga – señalando a Shaoran – todo es tu culpa Shaoran Li, por tu culpa todos aquellos a los que amas morirán.

Shaoran – ¿Quién eres?

Mujer – Mi nombre es Kia y hace un año tú me quitaste mi felicidad, por eso ¡te odio!

Shaoran – ¿Pero qué te hice?

Kia – Hace un año arrestaste a mi esposo Yuzque y por tu culpa fue condenado a morir ¡tú lo mataste!

Shaoran – Yuzque… ¡Yuzque!... él se lo busco, intente hacerle ver que estaba equivocado pero él no entendió.

Kia – ¡Mentiroso! (volteando a ver a Seiki) ¡Mátalo!

Antes de todo la biografía de Kia.

Nombre: Kia

Cumpleaños: 10 de julio

Edad: 27 años

Comida favorita: verduras

Comida que no le gusta: las pastas

Le gusta: practicar magia

No le gusta: Shaoran (de hecho lo odia)

Color favorito: rosa

Flor favorita: margarita

Kia era una hechicera que estaba casada con Yuzque Hasan, un hechicero que por una sed de poder comenzó a utilizar magia prohibida. Después de que Shaoran lo atrapo y fue condenado a muerte, Kia se dedico a entrenar en la magia prohibida para volverse más fuerte y poder matar a Shaoran, pues lo culpa por la muerte de su esposo.

Continuemos.

Seiki – ¡Energía mortal!

Sakura – ¡Escudo!

Kia – ¡Estúpida¡Frío polar! – un ataque donde de sus manos sale un dragón de aire extremadamente frío. Como Sakura no se lo esperaba Escudo solo pudo absorber parte del segundo ataque haciendo que todos salieran volando.

Seiki – ¡Energía mortal!

Shaoran – ¡No lo harás! – usando la teletransportación Shaoran había llegado hasta Seiki, desviando su ataque y dándole un golpe en la boca del estómago para dejarlo inconsciente – Tú pelea es conmigo Kia, déjalos fuera de esto.

Kia – Como quieras, cuando te deje moribundo los mataré frente a ti (encerrando a Shaoran y a ella en un campo de energía) Aquí ya nadie podrá molestarnos.

Shaoran – ¡Prepárate! – lanzándose contra ella, sin contar que ella pudiera defenderse bien y que además pudiera atacarlo.

Sakura (observando la batalla) – ¡Shaoran resiste!

Yue (agarrando a Sakura por la cintura antes de que tocara la barrera) – Espera no hagas eso.

Sakura – Pero Shaoran…

Ruby moon – Mira esto – lanzando una piedra que se desintegro al entrar en contacto con la barrera.

Eriol – Primera hay que quitar ese campo de energía.

Sakura – ¿Cómo?

Eriol – Atacando todos juntos, Sakura por favor usa a trueno ¿de acuerdo?

Sakura – Sí, (sacando su carta) ataca con todas tus fuerzas.

Eriol – ¿Listos¡Ahora!

Sakura – ¡Trueno!

Eriol – ¡Dragón de agua! – justo como había sucedido cuando Sakura peleó contra Leran, Trueno y el ataque de agua de Eriol se combinaron haciéndose más fuertes, a la vez que Yue, Kerberos, Ruby moon y Spinel sun también atacaban.

Sakura – No lo creo…

Kerberos – Nuestros ataques no funcionaron.

Yue – Sí lo hicieron.

Sakura – ¿A qué te refieres?

Eriol – Yue tiene razón, fíjate en Kia.

Sakura (volteando a verla) – ¿Kia? No veo nada diferente.

Spinel sun – Uno de los pergaminos en su brazo se rompió.

Sakura – ¡Es cierto!

Eriol – El fuerte de Kia son los pergaminos si destruimos todos desaparecerá la barrera.

Ruby moon – ¡Hagámoslo!

Eriol – ¿Listos¡Ahora! – lanzando de nuevo todos sus ataques.

Kerberos – Esto va a ser muy tardado.

Ruby moon – Tiene demasiados pergaminos.

Eriol – Tengo una idea pero me costará casi toda mi energía y ya no podré ayudar a Shaoran.

Sakura – Pero Eriol…

Eriol – Es la única forma.

Spinel sun – Ten cuidado.

Eriol – Sí – Eriol se acercó lo más posible a la barrera y comenzó a concentrarse, para después expulsar toda su energía de golpe. Al hacerlo todos los pergaminos se rompieron pero a la vez Eriol cayó al suelo agotado.

Sakura (sosteniéndolo) – Eriol…

Eriol – Ayuda a Shaoran.

Sakura – Spinel sun quédate con él.

Spinel sun – De acuerdo.

Shaoran – ¡Aaaaahhh!

Yue (lanzando una de sus flechas) – ¡Déjalo!

Sakura (ayudándolo a levantarse) – Tienes que descansar yo me encargaré de esto.

Shaoran – Pero Sakura…

Sakura – Pero nada, nosotros nos encargaremos, confía en mí.

Shaoran (viéndola a los ojos) – De acuerdo.

Tanto Sakura, Yue, Kerberos y Ruby moon, empezaron a atacar a Kia, pero como ella era muy rápida casi ningún ataque le daba y los que lo hacían no le causaban mucho daño.

Kia – ¡Rayos oscuros! – un ataque en donde rayos de color negro caían del cielo.

Kerberos – ¡Aaaaahh!

Sakura – ¡Kero! – Volteando a ver a Kia – ya verás. Bríndenme sus poderes ¡Carrera¡Poder!

Para contrarrestar la velocidad de Kia, Sakura uso a Carrera y si en verdad era buena en artes marciales ahora con Poder incrementando su fuerza de verdad le estaba dando una paliza a Kia.

Sakura (deteniéndose) – ¿Te rindes?

Kia – Nunca.

Sakura – Tú lo quisiste ¡Carrera¡Poder!

Kia (antes de que Sakura atacara) – ¡Tierra resurge! – un ataque donde la tierra de su alrededor se levantaba para protegerla a la vez que hacía temblar el suelo y atacaba al oponente.

Sakura (tropezando) – ¡Aah! – cuando estaba a punto de recibir el ataque Yue y Ruby moon la protegieron con su barrera de energía.

Ruby moon – ¿Estás bien Sakura?

Sakura – Sí.

Yue – Debes tener más cuidado.

Sakura – Sí – tomando su báculo con las dos manos – esto aún no acaba Kia.

Kia – Ingenuos; Diosa de mi región, diosa de la oscuridad, la noche y la magia, bríndame tus poderes – levantando sus manos al cielo y formando una bola de energía entre ellas – para acabar con mis enemigos, te lo suplico en nombre del amor que tú protegías ¡Caos total!

Sakura – ¡Escudo!

Desafortunadamente ningún escudo pudo soportar ese ataque, Yue, Sakura y Ruby moon fueron arrojados violentamente contra los árboles (por estar más cerca de Kia cuando hizo su ataque) mientras que Shaoran, Eriol, Kerberos y Spinel sun se estrellaron contra las rocas.

Kia – Es hora de terminar esto – acercándose a Seiki (que había quedado atrás de ella por lo que no recibió ningún daño) y arrancándole un collar con una piedra negra – Piedra negra regalo de mi diosa absorbe hasta la última gota de vida (señalando hacia donde se encontraba Sakura) de aquella a quien más ama mi enemigo.

En ese momento la piedra comenzó a oscilar hasta detenerse y lanzar un rayo de color blanco hacia el pecho de Sakura.

Kia (después de unos momentos) – ¿Qué pasa¿Por qué no cambia?

Shaoran – Tú hechizo ya no funcionará.

Kia (sorprendida de que Shaoran aún pudiera ponerse de pie) – ¿Qué dices?

Shaoran (caminando con dificultada para quedar frente a ella) – Yo libere a Sakura de tu hechizo.

Kia – Tal vez pienses eso, pero si esta piedra aún lanza su rayo significa que la conexión no ha sido destruida y solo es cuestión de tiempo – viendo como el rayo cambiaba a negro – para que funcione.

Shaoran – ¡No! – Concentrando toda su energía – no dejaré que nada le pase. Oh gran diosa tu ayuda imploro tú que proteges el amor en todas su formas protege a lo que más amo en esta vida, a cambio yo te ofrezco mi sangre (haciéndose un corte en la mano con su espada) ¡Que nada la lastime!

Al terminar de decir ese hechizo del pecho de Shaoran salió un rayo de color rosa que se impacto con el rayo de Kia, iniciando una batalla en la que ambos rayos estaban muy parejos hasta que el de Kia comenzó a ganar terreno.

Shaoran – //Por favor no, ella es lo más preciado que tengo, por favor, no me la quiten, por favor//

En el momento en que Shaoran comenzó a pensar en todos los momentos que había pasado junto a Sakura desde que eran niños hasta ahora, el rayo de su pecho de volvió más fuerte, provocando que la piedra se rompiera pero que al mismo tiempo él cayera sin fuerzas.

Kia – Estúpido lo único que lograste fue que la matará con mis propias manos.

Sakura – No te lo permitiré.

Kia (sorprendida) – ¿Cómo es posible que te pongas de pie?

Sakura – Yue y Ruby moon me protegieron.

Kia – Ya veo los guardianes absorbieron el impacto pero no servirá de nada, los voy a matar a todos.

Sakura – Yo los voy a proteger.

Kia – No podrás contra mí (comenzando a brillar de color negro) los mataré con mi hechizo más poderoso – cerrando los ojos y empezando a concentrarse.

Sakura – ¡No! – Tomando sus cartas en su mano concentrándose también - // por favor ayúdenme a proteger a todos//

Nota: aquí Sakura y Kia hablan al mismo tiempo.

Kia – Diosa de mi región.

Sakura – Luz y oscuridad.

Kia – Diosa de la oscuridad, la noche y la magia.

Sakura – Agua y fuego.

Kia – Bríndame tus poderes.

Sakura – Tierra y viento.

Kia – Para acabar con mis enemigos.

Sakura – Elementos con los cuales.

Kia – Te lo suplico.

Sakura – Esta formado el universo.

Kia – En nombre del amor.

Sakura – Bríndenme sus poderes.

Kia – Que tú protegías.

Sakura – Para traer de nuevo el equilibrio.

Kia – ¡Caos total!

Sakura – ¡Te lo suplico!

Ambos ataques se encontraron, el de Kia parecía el doble de fuerte que el anterior, al igual que el de Sakura era el doble de fuerte del que había hecho en casa de Shaoran. Ambos ataques comenzaron muy parejos pero como Sakura estaba muy cansada y Kia no parecía haber sufrido ningún daño el ataque de Sakura iba perdiendo terreno.

Kia – //Muy pronto su energía se acabará y yo ganaré//

Sakura – //Estoy muy cansada pero tengo que resistir, no puedo darme por vencida//

Voz – ¡No!

Por alguna razón el ataque de Kia perdió mucho de su poder y cuando Sakura vio el porque se quedo sin habla. Resulta que Seiki había recuperado la conciencia, había aparecido a la espalda de Kia y la estaba estrangulando.

Seiki – ¡Sakura ahora!

Sakura – Por favor un último esfuerzo¡os lo suplico!

En respuesta a la petición de Sakura, sus cartas, todas sus cartas dieron su energía al ataque, logrando vencer al de Kia dándole de lleno a ella y a Seiki.

Sakura (cayendo de rodillas) – Gracias mis queridas cartas.

Kia (levantándose con mucho trabajo) – Aún… no me… has vencido.

Seiki – Sí lo hizo (clavándole una daga en el corazón) adiós Sakura – cayendo al piso al igual que Kia.

Sakura – Shaoran… - cayendo inconsciente.


	6. ¿Qué ha pasado?

MI VIDA DESPUÉS DE TI

CAPITULO 6¿QUÉ HA PASADO?

Sakura – ¿Dónde estoy? – al voltear a su alrededor Sakura se dio cuanta que se encontraba en el parque pingüino, el mismo parque en donde había pasado tantos momentos.

Shaoran – Sakura.

Sakura (corriendo a abrazarlo) – ¡Shaoran¿Estás bien?

Shaoran – Sí, Sakura ahora estoy bien.

Sakura – ¿Cómo llegamos al parque pingüino?

Shaoran – Yo te traje.

Sakura – ¿Y los demás¿Qué…? – al instante guardo silencio ya que Shaoran había puesto su dedo en sus labios.

Shaoran – Ssshh, todos están bien. Pero no es de eso de lo que quiero hablarte. Tengo algo que decirte.

Sakura – ¿Qué sucede?

Shaoran (llevándola para que se sentara en un columpio y arrodillándose frente a ella mirándola a los ojos) – Sakura quiero que recuerdes muy bien esto, te amo y te amaré por siempre, fue mi culpa ya que para que nada te pasará yo daría mi vida.

Sakura – ¿Shaoran de qué hablas? No te entiendo.

Shaoran – Sakura este es un sueño, y al mismo tiempo real no te lo estás imaginado, pero un sueño al fin. Sakura yo… yo morí en la pelea.

Sakura – ¡No¡No es cierto! – comenzando a llorar.

Shaoran (levantándose y abrazándola) – Tranquila, esta bien.

Sakura – No, no esta bien, tú no puedes morir.

Shaoran – Te amo Sakura, te amaré por siempre.

Sakura – ¡Shaoran!

Shaoran (soltándola) – Se muy feliz mi amada flor de cerezo.

Sakura (levantándose) – ¡Shaoran no te vayas! – Estirando su mano – ¡No me dejes sola!

Shaoran (alejándose de ella) – Nunca estarás sola, siempre estaré contigo ¡Adiós!

Sakura (despertando) – ¡Shaoran!... no es cierto, fue solo un sueño él esta vivo – saliendo corriendo de su cuarto.

Mientras tanto en la biblioteca de la mansión Li.

Leran – ¿Qué paso?

Yukito – El enemigo dio la cara, su nombre era Kia y estaba controlando a Seiki.

Meiling – ¿Cómo es posible que nadie se diera cuanta?

Eriol – Lo controlaba con una piedra muy antigua por eso nadie se daba cuanta.

Leran – ¿Y en la pelea?

Eriol – Shaoran recibió una nota en donde lo citaban a pelear y que sí no iba o le decía a alguien del concilio mataría a Sakura. Así que Shaoran y yo fuimos al bosque de los espíritus. Seiki ataco a Shaoran mientras que Kia creaba unos monstruos que pelearán conmigo.

Tomoyo – ¿Cómo llegaron Sakura y los demás con ustedes?

Kero – Ella se despertó de repente y salió corriendo, cuando regreso me pidió que despertará a los demás y así llegamos con ellos.

Nakuru – Al llegar ayudamos a Shaoran y a Eriol pero Seiki y Kia lanzaron un ataque combinado que nos aturdió aunque Shaoran logro levantarse antes que nosotros y comenzó a pelear con Kia protegidos por un campo de energía y para poder romperlo Eriol uso toda su energía.

Yukito – Tanto Eriol como Shaoran estaban muy cansados, así que Sakura, Ruby moon, Kerberos y yo atacamos a Kia pero ella nos superaba muy fácilmente a pesar de que nosotros éramos más.

Nakuru – Finalmente se canso de jugar y lanzo su ataque especial, Yue y yo protegimos a Sakura pero de ahí no sabemos más.

Leran – El ataque de Kia despertó a todos los que poseían magia en esta ciudad pero no pudimos llegar hasta después de que lanzara su segundo ataque y Sakura la venciera.

Meiling – ¿Sakura la venció?

Leran – Sí, gracias a la ayuda de Naomi Lao supimos lo que paso, Sakura y Kia enfrentaron sus ataques más poderosos y gracias a la ayuda de Seiki que se sacrifico al matar a Kia, Sakura pudo ganar.

Tomoyo – ¿A qué se refiere al decir que Seiki se sacrifico?

Leran – La razón por la que parecía que Kia no recibía ningún daño, es que por medio de un hechizo curaba sus heridas, sustrayendo la energía vital de Seiki.

Spinel – Lo que quiere decir que cuando Kia murió Seiki también.

Leran – Así es.

Kero – Lo que yo no entiendo es porque el... Shaoran lucía tan débil.

Eriol – Lo que pasa es que él había utilizado mucha energía para romper el hechizo que tenía Sakura.

Touya – ¿Cuál hechizo?

Eriol – Los desmayos de Sakura eran producidos por un hechizo que Kia le había lanzado por medio de Seiki.

Touya – ¡Pero como es posible que no digieran nada!

Eriol – No podíamos, no estábamos seguros.

Touya – ¡Sakura pudo haber muerto!

Yukito – ¡Touya!

Eriol – En cuanto empezamos a sospechar que Sakura podía estar hechizada, Shaoran tomo medidas para protegerla.

Tomoyo – ¿Pero cuándo estuvieron seguros?

Eriol – Pues…

----------------------------------------------Flash back--------------------------------------------------------------

Bosque de los espíritus.

Shaoran – ¿Qué sucede?

Seiki – Shaoran quiero que pelees conmigo.

Shaoran – ¿Por qué?

Seiki – Quiero que Sakura sea mía.

Shaoran – ¿Qué¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

Seiki – Cuando te mate ya no podrás interponerte entre Sakura y yo.

Shaoran – No digas tonterías.

Seiki – ¡Pelea! – Lanzándose contra él y atacándolo – Por favor pelea.

Shaoran (saltando hacia atrás) – No quiero.

Seiki (atacándolo de nuevo) – Por favor te lo suplico, pelea.

Shaoran (viendo su cara de desesperación) – De acuerdo – ambos lanzaba sus ataques pero tal parecía que Seiki no quería pelear de verdad más bien era como si quisiera crear una distracción.

Seiki – Escucha Shaoran, debes liberar a Sakura del hechizo de la vida robada.

Shaoran – ¿De qué¿Quién le pondría ese hechizo?

Seiki – Yo… he estado siendo controlado por la presencia maligna aunque a veces puedo liberarme, no sé cuanto dure lúcido así que seré breve, tienes que decir: "Oh gran diosa tu ayuda imploro, tú que proteges el amor en todas sus formas, protege a lo que más amo en esta vida, a cambio yo te ofrezco mi sangre ¡que nada la lastime" cuando le ofrezcas tu sangre te haces un corte en la mano. Lo tienes que decir dos veces para romper el hechizo completamente, te quitará mucha energía, así que no digas las dos veces seguidas, descansa antes de decirlo de nuevo, si no lo haces Sakura morirá.

Shaoran – ¿Pero y tú?

Seiki – Por mi no te preocupes, mi futuro ya esta decidido, por favor no dudes en matarme si tienes que hacerlo… ¡Adiós! – desapareciendo.

Shaoran – ¡Seiki!

Eriol – Se ha ido.

Shaoran – Sí, pero no me rendiré lo voy a rescatar.

-------------------------------------------Fin del flash back---------------------------------------------------------

Leran – ¿Ustedes sabían que Seiki era controlado?

Eriol – Sí pero ya no se acerco para que pudiéramos ayudarlo.

Tomoyo – ¿Por eso Shaoran lucía cansado?

Eriol – Así es, utilizó toda su energía para romper el hechizo.

Touya – ¿Y por eso murió?

Eriol – Yo… no lo sé.

Leran (suspirando) – Sí, fue por eso.

Yukito – ¿Cómo lo sabe?

Leran – Naomi nos dijo que Kia intento matar a Sakura con ese hechizo y Shaoran utilizó toda su energía para romperlo definitivamente.

Tomoyo (llorando) – Pero... pero Shaoran es muy fuerte.

Eriol – Todo lo que hemos hecho en estos días se acumulo y no pudo resistirlo.

Meiling (llorando) – Shaoran...

Nakuru (llorando también) – ¿Sakura ya lo sabe?

Touya – No, aún esta dormida pero yo… - Touya se quedo callado al oír como algo se caía al otro lado de la puerta que estaba entreabierta. Y todos se quedaron congelados al oír un desgarrador llanto.

Tomoyo – ¡No Sakura!

Sakura (llorando) – ¡Fue mi culpa!... por mí, él… por mí… Shaoran… murió… no, no, no¡NO!... tenemos que hacer algo – levantándose y aferrándose a Eriol – por favor… por favor has algo… tú eres muy fuerte… y sabes muchas cosas… por favor… debes conocer un hechizo… que me lo regrese…

Eriol – Lo siento Sakura, nadie puede revivir a Shaoran.

Sakura – ¡Nooooo! – desmayándose.

Tomoyo – Pobre Sakura.

Yukito – Sakura…

Touya (tomándola en brazos) – La llevaré a su cuarto.

Todos estaban profundamente afectados por lo que había pasado, por un lado la muerte de Shaoran y por el otro la imagen de la pobre de Sakura que aún inconsciente no dejaba de llorar y de sufrir al llamar a Shaoran.

Día 22, cementerio Eternidad, 10:30 a. m.

Todos los magos del concilio, así como numerosas personas de otros clanes estaban reunidas para el funeral de Shaoran Li. Su madre y hermanas (que habían regresado inmediatamente al enterarse) recibían los pésames de los asistentes; y aunque muchos sabían que la señorita Kinomoto era su prometida por respeto nadie se atrevía a acercársele, ya que estaba sentada en el suelo recargada en el féretro murmurando cosas que nadie entendía.

Ya que termino el funeral.

Touya (acercándose a su hermana) – Es hora de irnos Sakura.

Sakura (murmurando) – No quiero.

Touya – Sakura por favor.

Sakura – No quiero.

Leran (acercándose) – Sakura ya no hay nada que hacer.

Sakura – No quiero dejarlo.

Leran – Levántate Sakura.

Sakura – No.

Leran – ¡Que te levantes! Mi hijo no te salvo para tú te dejarás morir sino para que tú vivieras – haciendo que la viera a los ojos – por la vida que él sacrifico no te dejes vencer, Sakura levántate.

Sakura (llorando) – Sí, por él.

Luego de unos días más en Hong Kong, todos volvieron a Tomoeda esperando que el tiempo y la distancia pudieran borrar el dolor de Sakura. Después de un mes de la muerte de Shaoran, Sakura se obsesiono con volverse más fuerte, no importaba que hiciera su familia o que digieran sus amigos, ella no se detenía; cuando Eriol ya no tuvo más que enseñarle, pues ella se volvió aún más fuerte que él, busco a otras personas. Leran, los miembros del concilio, cualquier mago poderoso que se atravesará en su camino, sin importar a donde tuviera que viajar, o por cuanto tiempo debía estar de viaje, siempre acompañada por Tomoyo y Kero aunque en algunas ocasiones Yukito, Touya, Eriol, Nakuru y Spinel iban con ella; tal parecía que su capacidad no tenía límites, hasta que se convirtió en una de las hechiceras más poderosas del mundo. Pero no solo cambio en eso, también en la escuela y en su carácter, se volvió la mejor alumna, aprendió diversos idiomas (latín, griego, inglés, francés y español), se volvió muy responsable y eficaz, ya nunca más se volvió a quedar dormida pero aunque hacía todas esas cosas nadie negaba que ya no tenía la vitalidad y la alegría que la caracterizaba.

Han pasado ya 3 largos años de aquel día, Sakura muy pocas veces ha vuelto a sonreír desde entonces y en las pocas ocasiones que lo ha vuelto a hacer, lo hace con una sonrisa triste y vacía, pues cada vez que intenta sonreír no puede evitar recordar que por su culpa, la persona que más amaba ya no esta en este mundo.

En alguna cafetería de Tomoeda.

Tomoyo – ¿Sakura quieres ir conmigo de compras?

Sakura (en un tono desganado) – No gracias, ya tengo mucha ropa.

Tomoyo – Meiling me llamo ayer.

Sakura – Así ¿Y cómo esta?

Tomoyo – Bien, me hablo para invitarnos a la boda de Futtie.

Sakura – ¿Vas a ir?

Tomoyo – Sí¿No quieres acompañarnos?

Sakura – No.

Tomoyo – Vamos Sakura, has faltado a las bodas de Sheifa, Feimei y Fanrei.

Sakura – ¿Y qué? He enviado obsequios.

Tomoyo – Sakura ya han pasado 3 años ¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a estar así?

Sakura – ¿Así cómo?

Tomoyo – ¡Así! Sin alegría, sin vida solamente obsesionada con no depender de nadie.

Sakura – ¿A qué te refieres?

Tomoyo – A los entrenamientos.

Sakura – Son para volverme más fuerte y para que nadie se vuelva a sacrificar por mí.

Tomoyo – ¿Más fuerte¿Aún a consta de tu propia vida? – al ver que Sakura no respondía – y no te atrevas a negarlo varias veces has estado a punto de morir por utilizar toda tu magia en los entrenamientos.

Sakura – ¿Y?

Tomoyo – ¿Cómo que y?

Sakura – ¿Qué importa si yo me muero?

Tomoyo – Sakura no digas eso, sabes que eres muy importante para nosotros, tu papá, tu hermano, Yukito, Kero, Eriol, Spinel y yo te extrañaríamos mucho si tú murieras.

Sakura – Si yo muriera ya no se preocuparían por mí y dejaría de ser una carga.

Tomoyo – No eres una carga.

Sakura – Lo soy. Como sea te cite para decirte algo.

Tomoyo – ¿Qué sucede?

Sakura – Gracias a mis calificaciones me dieron una beca para ir a estudiar a Francia.

Tomoyo – ¿En serio¿Y vas a aceptarla?

Sakura – Si, me voy dentro de 2 semanas.

Tomoyo – Sakura ahora sí tienes que ir de comprar conmigo.

Sakura – ¿Para qué?

Tomoyo – Pues para comprarte ropa en Francia vas a necesitar mucha.

Sakura – Con la que tengo me basta, de todos modos ya he estado ahí. Por cierto ¿cómo esta Eriol?

Tomoyo – Bien, aunque ya sabes como se pone después de ver a su padre.

Sakura – Desde que murió su madre su relación se ha deteriorado mucho ¿no es cierto?

Tomoyo – Sí, y el hecho de que Eriol posea magia no ayuda.

Sakura – No entiendo como su padre no puede aceptar el hecho de que exista la magia.

Tomoyo – No es que no la acepte, es que su padre no puede entender como es que si Eriol tiene magia no pudiera salvar a su madre.

Sakura – ¿Pero no le explico que la magia no puede curar enfermedades tan graves?

Tomoyo – Lo ha intentado muchas veces pero su padre no quiere entender.

Sakura – Pobre Eriol.

Dos semanas después

Aeropuerto de Tomoeda

Fujitaka – Cuídate mucho hija.

Sakura – Lo haré.

Touya – Ten mucho cuidado con esos franceses monstruo, no dudes en usar tu magia para defenderte de ellos ¿de acuerdo?

Sakura – Sí, hermano.

Kero (que estaba en brazos de Tomoyo) – ¿Por qué no puedo ir contigo?

Sakura – Kero, ya lo discutimos, debo hacer esto sola además Tomoyo cuidara muy bien de ti.

Tomoyo – Adiós Sakura.

Eriol – Escribe para saber como estas.

Yukito – Y si tienes algún problema no dudes en llamarnos, acudiremos de inmediato.

Spinel (que estaba en brazos de Nakuru) – Mucha suerte.

Nakuru – Regresa pronto.

Sakura – ¡Adiós! – caminando hacia la puerta de abordaje.

París, Francia, 9:00 p. m.

Nota: aquí como están en Francia, es obvio que todos hablan francés incluida Sakura.

Aeromoza – Bienvenidos a París que disfruten su estancia.

Al bajar del avión Sakura se dirigió a tomar su maleta, sin siquiera fijarse en su alrededor ¿para qué? Como le había dicho a Tomoyo, ya había estado ahí.

Joven – Disculpe señorita¿es usted Sakura Kinomoto?

Sakura – Sí, soy.

Joven – Lo sabía, mi nombre es Pier Le Brack, y soy el encargado de la universidad de París para llevarla a conocer el campus y su departamento.

Sakura – Ajá¿nos vamos?

Pier (algo desconcertado) – Sí, por supuesto.

Ya en el taxi.

Pier – Eres la estudiante más rara que he visto.

Sakura (viendo distraídamente por la venta) – ¿Por qué lo dices?

Pier – Porque no estas emocionada, no has preguntado por alguna atracción turística, por tus clases, por tus compañeros o por alguna otra cosa, más bien parece que estas aburrida de estar aquí.

Sakura – Ya he visto todos los monumentos importantes, ya sé cuales van a ser mis clases, francamente no me importan mucho mis compañeros y ya no soy una niña para mirar emocionada todo lo que hay a mi alrededor.

Pier – Eres una amargada.

Sakura – ¿Y eso a ti qué?

Pier – Que carácter.

El resto de la noche Pier se la paso mostrándole el campus de la Universidad (que realmente era muy grande), mostrándole los salones donde tendría sus clases y todas las demás instalaciones y para terminar la llevó a los dormitorios de las chicas para mostrarle su apartamento.

Sakura – ¿Tengo compañera de cuarto?

Pier – No, todos los dormitorios son individuales, esta es tu llave (dándosela) solo la conserje tiene llaves de repuesto, si la pierdes pídesela, cada cuarto tiene una cama, un ropero, una computadora, una…

Sakura (interrumpiéndolo) – Sé como se llama cada cosa no me lo tienes que decir.

Pier – Lo siento, los baños están al final del pasillo, hay varios baños y regaderas pero en las mañanas se llenan mucho, así que te recomiendo pararte muy temprano o muy tarde.

Sakura – Sabes mucho para ser hombre.

Pier – Tengo muy buenas amigas aquí.

Sakura – Aja¿Tienes algo más que decirme?

Pier – No, eso es todo, nos vemos.

Sakura (casi, casi corriéndolo de su cuarto) – Adiós.

Dos horas después, por fin Sakura había terminado de acomodar su ropa, sus zapatos, programar su computadora y acomodar casi todas sus cosas (si alguien se pregunta como le hizo para traerse mucha de su ropa, zapatos y objetos valiosos solo en una maleta les diré que lo hizo a la magia de la carta Pequeño).

Sakura (viendo las fotografías que eran lo último que le faltaba por acomodar (una foto de su mamá, uno de su papá, hermano y ella, otra donde estaba toda su clase, otra donde estaban Nakuru, Yukito, Kero, Spinel, Tomoyo, Eriol y ella)) – Ya los extraño… es cierto (sacando de su maleta una última fotografía) ojalá estuvieras aquí – poniendo junto a las demás, una fotografía en la que aparecía Shaoran abrazando por atrás a Sakura (es decir, él estaba atrás de ella y la abrazaba por la cintura) y ambos salían sonriendo.

Tres meses después.

Luego de 3 meses, Sakura ya se había acostumbrado a su vida en París, tenía algunos conocidos que casi podían llegar a ser sus amigos y sus clases no le costaban ningún trabajo (por cierto Sakura estaba estudiando para chef, Tomoyo para diseñadora y Eriol para abogado).

Toc, toc, toc.

Sakura – ¿Quién es?

Pier – Soy yo, Pier.

Sakura (sin abrir la puerta) – ¿Qué quieres?

Pier – Vengo a invitarte a salir a un día de campo.

Sakura – No, gracias.

Pier – Es en un lugar llamado "Mágicos recuerdos"

Sakura – ¿El parque Nacional "Mágicos recuerdos"?

Pier – Sí¿lo conoces?... Sakura… Sakura… ¿sigues ahí?

Sakura (abriendo la puerta) – Vámonos.

Pier – Eres rápida.

Sakura – Ya lo sabía.

Parque Nacional "Mágicos Recuerdos"

Sophie – Que bueno que te animaste a venir Sakura.

Sakura – Es que me gusta mucho este lugar.

Natali – Siempre tan seria.

Angelic – Como sea¿sabían que este lugar es mágico?

Charlotte – A mí me habían contado que los magos vienen aquí para hacer magia.

Deborah – Pero ¿por qué aquí?

Sakura – Porque aquí se conjugan los 4 elementos: el agua en los ríos, el fuego en las aguas termales, la tierra en los bosques y el aire en la altura de las montañas.

Pier – ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Sakura – Mi amigo Philippe, me lo dijo la primera vez que vine.

Charlotte – ¿Y no te contó alguna historia de terror?

Sakura – No.

Sophie – ¿Vamos a caminar?

Todos – Sí.

Después de caminar un rato con los demás, Sakura utilizo su magia para llegar a un punto más profundo del parque (para ser más exactos en la saliente de una montaña) donde nacía un río, que regaba al bosque, una especie de fosa con aguas termales y el viento creaba sonidos al chocar contra las rocas.

Sakura – Este lugar es tan tranquilo y la vista es hermosa - recordando su conversación con los demás - historias de terror… recuerdo cuando me asustaban tanto que necesitaba aferrarme a ti para tener un poco de valor y sentirme segura – cayendo de rodillas y comenzando a llorar – te extraño.

Estar en ese lugar daba una gran tranquilidad a Sakura y al mismo tiempo, hacía que sintiera todos esos sentimientos de soledad y tristeza, que tenía desde la muerte de Shaoran, sentimientos que trataba de ocultar dedicándose a los entrenamientos y la escuela…

Sakura (viendo el atardecer) – ¡DESEO QUE ESTES CONMIGO! – desprendiendo una gran luz.

notas:

hoy simplemente les dejo un nuevo capitulo


	7. ¿Y donde esta?

MI VIDA DESPUÉS DE TI

CAPITULO 7¿Y DÓNDE ESTA?

Parque Nacional hace tres horas.

Deborah – ¿Y Sakura?

Angelique – No sé, debe estar por ahí.

Pier – Hay que buscarla.

Charlotte – Ve a buscarla tú.

Sophie – Nosotras los esperamos en el auto.

Pier – Sí, nos vemos en 20 minutos – comenzando a caminar hasta alejarse de las demás - ¿dónde estas Sakura? Este no es el mejor momento para jugar a las escondidillas; aunque pensándolo bien tú nunca aceptarías jugar algún juego, siempre eres tan fría y reservada que a veces me pregunto si de verdad sabes sonreír… pero ya verás, nosotros atravesaremos ese caparazón que tienes y lograremos que muestres tu verdadero ser// - ¡Sakura¡Sakura¡Sakura!

Después de 20 minutos de estar buscando a Sakura y no encontrarla o por lo menos que respondiera, Pier comenzó a preocuparse, por lo que regreso con las demás para pedirles su ayuda.

Pier – ¡Chicas!

Charlotte – ¿Ya la encontraste?

Pier – No y me preocupa.

Natali – Pues que remedio hay que buscarla.

Angelique (comenzando a caminar) – Saben ahora que lo pienso, me pregunto porque no nos hemos dado por vencidos con respecto a Sakura.

Deborah – ¿A qué te refieres?

Charlotte – Se refiere a que después de tanto tiempo Sakura sigue siendo muy fría con nosotros.

Angelique – Así es.

Sophie – Es muy fácil es por que nosotros creemos que hay algo bueno dentro de Sakura.

Pier – Después de todo aunque ella se muestre siempre tan fría no puedes negar que tiene un buen corazón, lo ha demostrado cuando nos ha ayudado en cosas que a ella no le afectaban en lo más mínimo.

Angelique – Tienen razón, hay que seguir buscando.

40 minutos después

Angelique – ¿Qué tan lejos pudo haber ido?

Deborah – No lo sé, pero si seguimos caminando, nosotros también nos vamos a perder.

Pier – ¿Sugieres que nos vayamos?

Charlotte – De hecho sí. Si todos nos perdemos, ya no va a quedar nadie para avisar a las autoridades para que nos ayuden.

Sophie – Tenemos que volver.

Pier – Pero…

Natali – Pero nada.

Puesto de vigilancia del parque.

Guarda bosques – Entonces¿no lograron encontrar a su amiga?

Pier – No y ya tiene más de una hora que no la vemos.

Guarda bosques – ¿No creen que pudo haber regresado a casa?

Natali – No lo creo.

Sophie – Nos hubiera avisado.

Pier – Además necesita del auto para volver.

Guarda bosques – Muy bien comenzaremos a buscarla pero como no ha pasado mucho tiempo desde su desaparición no llamaré a rescate aéreo, solamente la buscaremos por el área en la que desapareció ¿de acuerdo?

Pier – Esta bien.

Deborah – Algo es mejor que nada.

Tres días después

Mansión Daidouji, Tomoeda, 1:30 p. m.

Eriol, Spinel, Kero y Tomoyo, estaban tranquilamente jugando con la consola (con un videojuego de carreras de autos), aunque Eriol y Tomoyo no se veían muy contentos

Kero – ¡Sí, volveré a ganar!

Spinel – ¡No te dejaré!

Eriol (susurrando para que solo Tomoyo pueda oírlo) – Dime otra vez porque estamos jugando con ellos.

Tomoyo – Ya te lo dije.

-----------------------------------------------Flash back---------------------------------------------------------

Tomoyo – Eriol estoy preocupada por Kero.

Eriol – No tienes porque.

Tomoyo – Es que desde que se fue Sakura ha estado muy decaído.

Eriol – Te preocupas demasiado, sólo la primera semana estaba muy decaído, después se animó.

Tomoyo – Pero lo siento muy diferente a cuando Sakura estaba aquí.

Eriol – Tal vez sea porque en casa de Sakura recibía más atención por parte de ella, su papá y su hermano, mientras que aquí tiene que estar escondido.

Tomoyo – ¿Y qué puedo hacer para animarlo?

Eriol – Prestarle más atención, supongo.

Tomoyo – Eriol es una gran idea, ya sé lo que vamos a hacer.

Eriol – ¿Qué?

Tomoyo – Vamos a jugar videojuegos con él, así sentirá que tiene nuestra atención.

Eriol – ¡Qué!

------------------------------------------Fin del flash back---------------------------------------------------

Toc, toc, toc.

Tomoyo – Kero, Spinel.

Kero (poniendo pausa en el juego y con una voz desanimada) – Sí.

Tomoyo – Adelante.

Empleada – Disculpe señorita, le hablan por teléfono.

Tomoyo (tomando el teléfono) – Gracias… hola (empezando a hablar francés), si soy yo¿quién habla? – Después de oír la explicación - ¡ay no!

Residencia Kinomoto, 1:30 p. m.

Touya – ¿Nakuru qué no tienes casa?

Nakuru – No seas grañón, yo sé que te gusta que este aquí.

Touya – No es cierto.

Yukito – Vamos Touya, tranquilízate.

Nakuru – ¿Y qué vas a cocinarme?

Touya – ¿Por qué tendría que cocinarte algo?

Nakuru – Eres un mal anfitrión.

Ring, ring (tal vez sea obvio pero el ring es el sonido del teléfono)

Touya (contestando) – Residencia Kinomoto.

Voz – Disculpe¿se encuentra Fujitaka o Touya Kinomoto?

Touya – Yo soy Touya Kinomoto ¿quién habla?

Kasumi – Soy Kasumi Naviu, maestra en la universidad de París.

Touya – Sí la recuerdo, usted tramito los papeles de Sakura.

Kasumi – Sí, lamento decir esto pero es urgente que usted o su padre vengan a París.

Touya – ¿Por qué?

Kasumi – La señorita Kinomoto ha desaparecido, al parecer salió a un día de campo con unos amigos en parque nacional, ahí desapareció y no hemos podido encontrarla.

Touya – ¡Qué¿Cómo es posible?

Kasumi – No lo sabemos pero es urgente que ustedes vengan.

Touya – Sí, estaremos allá lo más pronto posible – colgando y volviendo a marcar – con el profesor Kinomoto por favor.

Secretaria – Lo siento, el profesor esta por salir si gusta dejarle algún recado.

Touya – No me importa, soy su hijo, dígale que es urgente.

Secretaria – Un momento.

Fujitaka (contestando algo preocupado) – ¿Qué pasa hijo?

Touya – Tengo que ir a París inmediatamente.

Fujitaka – ¿Por qué¿Le paso algo a Sakura?

Touya – Me acaban de hablar diciendo que desapareció.

Fujitaka – ¿Qué? Voy contigo.

Touya – No, tú tienes que estar en ese Congreso o te despedirán (nota: aquí el padre de Sakura esta en Tokio por un congreso al que tiene que asistir por ser decano de la universidad)

Fujitaka – No me importa, yo quiero ir contigo.

Touya – Pero a Sakura y a mí sí, por favor no vengas.

Fujitaka – Pero… ¿irás tú solo?

Touya – No, Yukito y el peluche irán conmigo… y supongo que el inglés, Tomoyo, Spinel y Nakuru también, así si no la encontramos por medios normales lo haremos por medio de la magia.

Fujitaka – ¿Y cuándo se van?

Touya – Lo más pronto posible.

Fujitaka – Ojalá no estuviera en Tokio para poder ir con ustedes por lo menos al aeropuerto.

Touya – No te preocupes por eso, y papá…

Fujitaka – ¿Sí?

Touya – La traeré de regreso, lo prometo – colgando.

Yukito – ¿Qué sucede Touya?

Touya – Lo que sucede es que…

Ring, ring

Touya – Residencia Kinomoto.

Eriol – Touya, soy Eriol, me imagino que ya sabes lo que le paso a Sakura.

Touya – Sí¿cómo lo sabes tú?

Eriol – Un compañero de Sakura le hablo a Tomoyo y se lo dijo.

Touya – ¿Vendrías conmigo a buscarla?

Eriol – Por supuesto, de hecho ya compramos los boletos, avísale a Yukito y a Nakuru para que hagan rápido su equipaje, salimos en 2 horas.

Touya – De acuerdo.

Eriol – Pasaremos por Yukito y por ti en una hora – colgando.

Touya – Nakuru vete a tu casa, Yuki tú también.

Nakuru – ¿Por qué?

Touya – Sakura desapareció y vamos a ir a Parías por ella, así que tienen que preparar su equipaje.

Nakuru y Yukito – Sí - caminando hacia la puerta.

Yukito (regresando y poniendo su mano en el hombro de Touya) – La encontraremos.

Después de telefonear a su padre y decirle a que hora se irían además de dejar arreglado quien se haría cargo de los restaurantes (recuerden que Touya y Yukito son socios, así que si los dos se van ya no queda nadie para cuidarlos), Touya subió a su habitación para preparar su equipaje.

2 horas después

Luego de todos los trámites necesarios, ya todos estaban en el avión con rumbo a París y aunque todos estaban muy preocupados, trataban de darse ánimos mutuamente ya que tenían el firme propósito de encontrar a Sakura.

París, 12:40 a. m.

Kero – Vamos a buscarla.

Eriol – Primero lo primero, tenemos que registrarnos en un hotel.

Touya – Y yo tengo que hablar con la empleada de la universidad.

Tomoyo – Ahí hay otra cosa, por mí no hay problema pero ustedes no hablan francés.

Yukito – ¿No será suficiente que sepamos inglés?

Tomoyo – No lo creo.

Eriol – Eso lo resolveré más adelante cuando estemos en el hotel, por el momento tú tendrás que hablar por todos nosotros Tomoyo.

Tomoyo – Sí.

Después de llevarlos a un buen hotel y registrarlos, todos subieron a la habitación de Eriol (Tomoyo al igual que Sakura ya conocía París, aparte de venir por unas cuestiones de su carrera, había acompañado a Sakura y a Kero a uno de sus viajes de entrenamientos (por lo general cuando se trataba de lugares muy lejanos Yue no iba con ellos))

Eriol – Bien, todos formen un círculo y tómense de las manos, Tomoyo tu ponte en el centro.

Touya – ¿Para qué?

Eriol – Voy a hacer un hechizo traductor.

Tomoyo – ¿Hechizo traductor?

Eriol – Ningún hechizo te enseña un idioma y tardaríamos mucho en aprender francés de modo normal así que cuando nos hablen y nosotros les hablemos podamos entendernos.

Kero – No entiendo.

Eriol – Es fácil, cuando te hablen en francés tú entenderás como si te hablarán en japonés y cuando tú hables ellos entenderán como si hablarás en francés.

Tomoyo – ¿Y nadie se dará cuenta?

Eriol – No, para los demás hablaremos e francés.

Touya – Hazlo.

Eriol – Sí, "Magia antigua, yo te invoco, tu que eres el lenguaje del universo, permítenos formar parte de ti para entender lo que nos rodea así como lo hace la persona que esta enfrente de nosotros", listo.

Tomoyo – Probémoslo (hablando en francés) mañana temprano, iremos a la universidad para que nos digan donde desapareció Sakura y poder comenzar a buscarla.

Yukito – Increíble.

Nakuru – Entendí cada palabra.

Tomoyo – ¿Por qué no intentan decir algo en francés?

Touya (en francés) – Vamos a dormir, mañana hay que levantarse temprano.

Tomoyo – Muy bien.

Eriol – Recuerden que deben desear hablar en francés para que el hechizo funcione.

Todos – Sí.

Al día siguiente en la Universidad de París, 8:30 a. m.

Touya – ¿Y dónde están Eriol, Nakuru y Spinel?

Tomoyo – Fueron a cambiar dinero, aquí el yen no es aceptado, por lo que lo fueron a cambiar por euros.

Touya (parándose frente a una puerta) – Aquí es.

Toc, toc, toc.

Kasumi – Adelante

Touya (entrando solo mientras los demás esperaban afuera) – Soy Touya Kinomoto¿dónde está mi hermana?

Kasumi – Señor Kinomoto no lo esperaba tan pronto.

Touya – ¿Dónde está?

Kasumi – Veo que no quiere perder su tiempo, es comprensible, en seguida lo llevare al lugar donde desapareció.

Touya – Lamento haber sido grosero no era mi intención¿podría entrar a la habitación de Sakura?

Kasumi – Emm, claro pero su habitación no esta en la universidad, sino en los dormitorios, así que perderíamos un poco de tiempo en ir hasta allá y que veo el cuarto de su hermana.

Touya – De hecho no vine solo, unos amigos vinieron conmigo, por lo que unos irán a la habitación de Sakura y los demás iremos con usted.

Kasumi – Sí, por supuesto llamaré para que sus amigos puedan entrar a los dormitorios.

Touya (saliendo mientras ella realizaba la llamada) – Tomoyo…

Tomoyo – ¿Sí?

Touya – ¿Tú y Eriol podrían ir a la habitación de Sakura por sí hay algo especial? (recalcando algo especial)

Eriol (que ya había regresado con Nakuru y Spinel) – Sí, claro.

Yukito – ¿Y nosotros?

Touya – Ustedes vienen conmigo.

Después de que la señorita Naviu terminara de hacer todos los arreglos necesarios para que Tomoyo y Eriol pudieran pasar a los dormitorios, partió con los demás al parque.

Habitación de Sakura, 20 minutos después.

Tomoyo – Su habitación es muy grande.

Eriol – Sí, tienes razón.

Tomoyo – ¿Están aquí?

Eriol (concentrándose un momento) – No, sus cartas no están aquí.

Tomoyo – Eso es bueno ¿cierto?

Eriol – Sí, como no están aquí significa que Sakura las trae y gracias a la conexión de Yue y Kerberos con las cartas podremos encontrarla.

Tomoyo – Eso espero.

Eriol (viendo las fotografías de Sakura) – Se nota que aún no puede olvidarlo.

Tomoyo – No creo que algún día pueda pero ahora lo importante es encontrarla.

Parque Nacional, 9:30 a. m.

Guarda bosques – Soy el guarda bosques Michelle Laroque, el encargado de la búsqueda de la señorita Kinomoto¿son ustedes sus familiares?

Touya – Sí, soy su hermano.

Yukito – Y nosotros sus amigos.

Michelle – Bien, les mostraremos nuestros avances – haciéndole una seña a su asistente.

Empleada – Señor aquí esta el mapa.

Michelle – Gracias, ella es mi ayudante Jaqueline Pierreux.

Jacqueline – Mucho gusto.

Michelle (estirando el mapa) – Este es un mapa del Parque Nacional, cuando confirmamos que la señorita Kinomoto había desaparecido, comenzamos a buscar aquí (señalando un punto en el mapa), que fue en donde desapareció, con una táctica de búsqueda en círculos, entre más nos alejamos del punto inicial, necesitamos más hombres, por lo que cambiamos de táctica y solo avanzamos en 2 direcciones por turnos.

Nakuru – No entiendo a que se refiere.

Michelle – La estrategia de formar círculos alrededor de donde desaparece una persona es muy efectiva en espacios no muy grandes y generalmente encontramos a las personas muy rápido. Pero en el caso de la señorita Kinomoto hemos tenido que ampliar el área de búsqueda y como no tenemos suficientes hombres, tenemos que buscar en 2 direcciones solamente, por ejemplo: norte, oeste o norte este.

Yukito – Como si al círculo de búsqueda lo partieran en cuartos y solo buscará en un cuarto a la vez

Jacqueline – Exacto.

Michelle – Durante las noches suspendemos las búsquedas, ya que sin luz podríamos tener accidentes y no hay mucha visibilidad con las linternas.

Jacqueline – Hasta ahora nos falta la zona noroeste del punto central.

Michelle – Si gustan pueden venir con nosotros.

Touya – De hecho, nosotros queremos buscar por nuestra cuenta.

Jacqueline – Pero ustedes no conocen este lugar.

Touya – No importa.

Michelle – Si esa es su decisión no hay ningún problema, imagino como deben sentirse pero por favor llévense una radio para poder comunicarnos con ustedes.

En algún lugar de París

Tomoyo – ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

Eriol – Pedir informes.

Después de estar en la habitación de Sakura, Eriol había utilizado su magia para transportarlos a él y a Tomoyo a una calle de París en lugar de ir a reunirse con los demás.

Ding, dong

Voz – Sí ¿qué desean?

Eriol (hablando por un intercomunicador) – Soy Eriol Hiragizawa y estoy buscando a Phillippe Ecoffey.

Voz – En un momento les abro.

Eriol – Gracias.

Tomoyo – ¿Crees que Phillippe pueda ayudarnos a buscar a Sakura?

Eriol – No lo sé pero entre más ayuda mejor.

Mayordomo (abriendo la puerta) – Por favor pasen por aquí.

Phillippe – Tomoyo, Eriol, que bueno es verlos de nuevo.

Tomoyo (dándose besos en las mejillas) – Hola Phillippe.

Eriol (estrechando su mano) – Hola.

Phillippe – ¿Y por qué están aquí? No, déjenme adivinar, vinieron a visitar a Sakura.

Tomoyo – ¿No lo sabes?

Phillippe – ¿Saber qué?

Eriol – Sakura desapareció.

Phillippe – No puede ser.

Tomoyo – ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que la viste?

Phillippe – Hace como una semana cuando la invite a tomar un café.

Eriol – Ya veo.

Phillippe – ¿Hace cuánto desapareció?

Eriol – Hace 4 días.

Phillippe – ¿En serio?

Tomoyo – Sí¿por qué?

Phillippe – Hace 4 días al atardecer sentí una gran expulsión de magia por parte de Sakura pero pensé que estaba entrenando, ya saben como es de extrema.

Eriol – ¿No percibiste alguna otra presencia?

Phillippe – No.

Eriol – Bien, entonces nos vamos con los demás.

Phillippe – Si necesitan algo no duden en pedirlo.

Tomoyo – Gracias.

Phillippe – Una pregunta ¿Touya está en París?

Tomoyo – Sí¿por qué?

Phillippe – No por nada solo para saber a que atenerme.

---------------------------------------------Flash back----------------------------------------------------------------

Hace un año Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol, Nakuru, Kero, Spinel y Touya fueron a Inglaterra para que Sakura tuviera un entrenamiento, pero como se quedaron en la casa de Eriol se encontraron con Phillippe Ecoffey, hijo de Jean Ecoffey, un amigo del padre de Eriol, como Phillippe es un poderoso mago francés, Sakura aprovecho el tiempo para entrenar también con él pero por supuesto a Touya no le agrado que su "pequeña hermana" pasará tanto tiempo con un francés y menos aún le agrado cuando Phillippe al enseñarle un hechizo a Sakura hizo que ella se lastimará.

Sakura – Hermano ya cálmate.

Touya – Claro que no, como se atreve ese francés a lastimarte.

Sakura – Fue mi culpa, yo insistí en que me enseñara ese hechizo.

Touya – No me importa.

Sakura – ¿Por qué le tienes tanta aversión a Phillippe?

Touya – Porque es francés.

Sakura – ¿Y eso qué?

Touya – Que los franceses son unos pervertidos y no quiero que él te hago nada.

Sakura – ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

Touya – Eso no tiene importancia.

Sakura – No sé si todos los franceses son unos pervertidos pero sé que Phillippe no lo es, y si me intenta hacer algo yo sabré defenderme.

Touya – ¿Segura?

Sakura (abrazándolo) – Segura, gracias por preocuparte.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aunque después de charlar con Sakura, Touya dejo un poco en paz a Phillippe, no dejo pasar la oportunidad de hablar con él cuando se entero de que Sakura, Tomoyo y Kero viajarían con él a parías para un entrenamiento especial.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Touya – Phillipe quiero hablar contigo.

Phillippe – Claro que se te ofrece.

Touya (sujetándolo por el cuello de su camisa) – Escúchame bien, si a Sakura le llega a pasar algo por culpa tuya, te juro que te mataré sin importarme que tú poseas magia ¿Quedo claro?

Phillppe – Cla – claro.

-----------------------------------------------Fin del flash back----------------------------------------------------

Parque Nacional, 10:30 p. m.

Touya – ¿Algún resultado?

Yue – No.

Kerberos – Yo tampoco.

Nakuru – ¿Están bien?

Yue – Sí.

Kerberos – Yue intentémoslo una vez más – desde que habían dejado la caseta del guarda bosques, Yue y Kerberos se habían concentrado en sentir la presencia de Sakura, ya que por ser sus guardianes mantenían una comunicación especial con ella.

Apareciendo Eriol y Tomoyo.

Spinel – ¿Por qué tardaron tanto?

Tomoyo – Fuimos a ver a Phillippe.

Touya – ¿Para qué vieron a ese francés?

Tomoyo – Para ver si sabía algo.

Nakuru – ¿Y sabía algo?

Tomoyo – No, ni siquiera sabía que Sakura había desaparecido.

Eriol – Pero sí comento algo interesante.

Touya – ¿Qué?

Eriol – Que hace 4 días al atardecer Sakura expulsó una gran cantidad de magia.

Yue – ¿Tú crees que sea porque la atacaron?

Eriol – No lo sé, si realmente expulso una gran cantidad de energía en una pelea debió ser porque le lanzaron un ataque igualmente poderoso pero Phillippe dijo que no percibió otra presencia.

Voz – ¡Hola¿Hay alguien ahí?

Nakuru – Yue, Kerberos – al momento que escucharon esa voz volvieron a sus identidades falsas además de que Kero y Spinel volaron al regazo de Tomoyo.

Touya – ¿Quién anda ahí?

Voz (apareciendo) – ¿Ustedes son los familiares de Sakura?

Touya – ¿Quién eres?

Voz – Soy Pier Le Black, compañero de Sakura.

Tomoyo – Tú eres el que me aviso de la desaparición de Sakura.

Pier – Sí.

Eriol – ¿Cómo sabías de Tomoyo?

Pier – Sakura me dio el teléfono de la señorita Daidoju para que la llamara si algo le llegara a pasar a ella.

Touya – ¿Qué haces aquí?

Pier – Quiero ayudarles a buscarla.

Yukito – Gracias pero no te necesitamos.

Pier – Pero entre más seamos mejor.

Touya – Somos suficientes.

Pier – Pero…

Nakuru – Si quieres ayudar, ve con el señor Laroque.

Pier – Yo quiero ayudarlos a ustedes.

Eriol – ¿Por qué?

Pier – Porque yo fui el que convenció a Sakura de venir aquí.

Touya (tomándolo del cuello de la camisa) – ¡¿Tú qué?!

Nakuru – Touya cálmate.

Pier – No fue mi intención que algo le pasará de verás.

Yukito – Touya suéltalo no fue su culpa.

Touya – Pero é…

Yukito – No fue su culpa.

Touya (soltándolo) – Si quieres ayudar, vete de aquí.

Pier – Por hoy esta bien pero mañana les ayudaré, quieran o no.

Ya que se fue.

Eriol – Regresen todos a sus verdaderas formas – ya que todos lo habían hecho – Tomoyo, Touya, pónganse en el centro, los demás formen un pentágono a su alrededor.

Todos – Sí.

Después de que Eriol les diera esa indicación todos tomaron sus posiciones formando un pentágono. Eriol a la cabeza, Yue en la punta izquierda superior, Kerberos en la punta derecha inferior, Nakuru en la punta izquierda inferior y Spinel en la punta derecha superior.

Eriol – Quiero que todos se concentren en Sakura, para que este hechizo nos indique la dirección en la que se encuentra ¿listos?

Todos – Sí.

Eriol – Por favor muéstranos el camino para encontrar a la persona querida, aquella que nos es tan valiosa ¡así sea! – Al terminar de decir el hechizo, se formo un verdadero pentágono con líneas de luz, a la vez que todos empezaron a brillar pero sin marcar una dirección definida - ¡concéntrense más! – unos minutos después el hechizo dejo de funcionar pero sin marcar una dirección.

Ruby moon – No funciono.

Touya – No nos daremos por vencidos.

notas:

un nuevo capitulo pero no estoy muy segura de si alguien lo esta leyendo, de todos modos los voy a seguir publicando pero si no recibo ningun review la verdad no voy a tener ninguna prisa asi que si alguien lo eta leyendo escribe!!!


	8. Recuerdos

hola!!!

Despues de algo de tiempo les traigo el nuevo capitulo de mi fic, en especial este capitulo me gusta mucho porque planteo (en mi imaginacion claro esta), la forma en que fue evolucionando la relacion de Sakura y Shaoran, asi que sin mas los dejo con el capitulo

las letras en cursivas son los recuerdos de Sakura

MI VIDA DESPUÉS DE TI

CAPITULO 8: RECUERDOS

_Touya – Para ser un monstruo lo hiciste muy bien Sakura._

_Yukito – Touya…_

_Sakura – ¿De qué hablas hermano?_

_Touya – No tienes que seguir fingiendo, yo sé todo sobre las cartas y los guardianes, desde un principio._

_Sakura (poniéndose nerviosa) – ¿Qué? Hermano… yo no quería… verás…_

_Touya – Ya déjalo así, sé que tenias tus razones para no decírmelo pero prométeme que vas a ser muy cuidadosa._

_Sakura (sonriendo) – Te lo prometo._

_Tomoyo – Por cierto Sakura, ahora que transformaste la carta Vacío ¿ya no pasará nada malo?_

_Sakura – No._

_Shaoran – ¿Sakura me puedes decir en qué carta se transformo la carta Vacío?_

_Sakura (mostrándosela) – Se transformo en la carta Esperanza._

_Kero – ¿Cómo sucedió?_

_Sakura – La carta que yo había creado se fusiono con Vacío._

_Touya – ¿Y como creaste esa carta en primer lugar?_

_Sakura – No lo sé, (sonrojándose y mirando a Shaoran) solo apareció cuando me di cuenta de mis verdaderos sentimientos._

Voz – Descansa.

_Sakura – ¿Shaoran estas bien?_

_Shaoran – Claro¿por qué?_

_Sakura – Es que, tú, Tomoyo y Meiling han estado muy raros._

_Shaoran – ¿A qué te refieres?_

_Sakura – Bueno, de repente Meiling desaparece, Tomoyo me esta volviendo a tomar medidas y tú te muestras muy nervioso cuando estás conmigo esta bien que sea despistada pero no es para tanto._

_Shaoran – Bueno no sé porque Meiling desaparece pero creo que esta relacionado con un chico, que Tomoyo te tome medidas no es tan raro porque te ha hecho ropa desde que eras niña y en cuanto a mí creo que es tu imaginación._

_Sakura – ¿De verdad?_

_Shaoran – Sí._

Sakura – Shaoran…

_Sakura – Tomoyo esto ya no me esta gustando._

_Tomoyo – Tranquila Sakura ya verás que todo estará bien._

_Sakura (caminando con una venda en los ojos) – ¿Pero a dónde me llevas?_

_Tomoyo – Es una sorpresa._

_Sakura – ¿por qué estoy vestida así? – refiriéndose a que Tomoyo le había hecho vestirse con un vestido largo de color blanco con un corsé negro además de haberle soltado el cabello que le caía libremente por los hombros._

_Tomoyo – No te preocupes, bueno yo tengo que irme y no te vayas a quitar la venda._

_Sakura – No me dejes así._

_Tomoyo – Adiós._

_Sakura – Tomoyo… - escuchando unos pasos diferentes al cabo de unos minutos - ¿Eres tú Tomoyo?... ¿quién anda ahí?_

_Voz – Sshh…_

_Sakura – ¿Qué esta pasando?_

_Voz – Nada, solo es tu sorpresa._

_Sakura – ¿Shaoran?_

_Shaoran (quitándole la venda) – Así es Sakura._

_Sakura (viendo que a su alrededor todo estaba cubierto de flores de cerezo y al fondo había una mesa con una cena a la luz de las velas) – ¿Qué es esto?_

_Shaoran – Una cena especial para ti._

_Sakura – Es increíble._

_Shaoran – Ven vamos a cenar._

_Sakura (viendo que prácticamente se movía como un robot) – ¿Pasa algo Shaoran?_

_Shaoran – Sí y no._

_Sakura – ¿Cómo que sí y no?_

_Shaoran (tomándola de la mano) – Ven Sakura, mira por la ventana._

_Sakura (viendo por la ventana y percatándose de las miles de lucecitas que había) – Es hermoso._

_Shaoran – Como tú._

_Sakura (volteando a verlo a los ojos muy sonrojada) – Gracias._

_Shaoran – Tomoyo y Meiling me ayudaron a preparar esta sorpresa así que no te vayas a enojar con ellas._

_Sakura – No lo haré._

_Shaoran (sonrojándose al máximo y tomándola con ambas manos) – Yo quería… no, yo te traje para… mejor dicho tú… (Respirando profundamente) Sakura ¿quisieras ser mi novia?_

_Sakura – Yo… (Saltando a sus brazos), claro que sí._

Sakura (llorando) – Shaoran…

Voz – Tranquila, duerme.

_Sakura – ¿Entonces ya no podrás venir a Japón?_

_Shaoran – No, mi preparación para ser jefe de mi clan será muy dura por eso no podré interrumpirla para venir a verte._

_Sakura (abrazándolo) – Pero yo no quiero dejar de verte._

_Shaoran (abrazándola también) – Tranquila, que ya no vaya a venir a Japón en las próximas vacaciones no significa que perderemos contacto o que dejaré de amarte._

_Sakura – Yo tampoco voy a dejar de amarte._

_Shaoran – ¿Lo ves? Y además que yo no vaya a venir no significa que no me vas a ver._

_Sakura (soltándolo) – ¿Qué dices?_

_Shaoran – Hable con mi madre acerca de que yo no podría dejar de verte por tanto tiempo y me ofreció un trato._

_Sakura – ¿Qué trato?_

_Shaoran – Que en las próximas vacaciones que serán dentro de un año, seas tú quien viaje a Hong Kong y dentro de 2 años yo volveré a Tomoeda y así sucesivamente._

_Sakura – ¿Te refieres a que un año voy yo y al siguiente regresas tú?_

_Shaoran – Sí¿aceptas?_

_Sakura (abrazándolo de nuevo) – ¡Sí!_

Sakura (llorando) – ¿Por qué?

Voz – Ya no llores por favor.

_Tomoyo – No puedo creer que de nuevo estemos en Hong Kong._

_Nakuru – Tú casa es muy grande Shaoran._

_Sakura – Tu casa sigue igual de hermosa._

_Shaoran – Gracias._

_Eriol – ¿Y cómo vamos a dormir?_

_Shaoran – Síganme – subiendo las escaleras hasta llegar a las habitaciones – la habitación del fondo es de mi madre, las dos que siguen a la derecha e izquierda pertenecen a mis hermanas y la puerta verde de la derecha es mi cuarto. Sakura tu cuarto es el que esta enfrente al mío, Tomoyo el tuyo es el que esta a la izquierda de él de Sakura y Nakuru el tuyo es el que sigue. Eriol tu cuarto es el que sigue al mío, Yukito el que sigue de Eriol y Touya el que sigue de Yukito._

_Touya – ¿Y por qué estas tan cerca de mi hermana?_

_Leran (apareciendo de repente) – Yo decidí la colocación de los cuartos ¿hay algún problema?_

_Touya (resignado) – No._

_Leran – Bien, ahora todos bajen a cenar por favor._

_Shaoran – Sakura…_

_Sakura (ya que todos habían bajado) – ¿Sí?_

_Shaoran (abrazándola) – Me alegro mucho de que estés aquí._

_Sakura – Yo también._

Voz – Tranquila, todo estará bien.

_Shaoran – ¿Te gusta este lugar? – mostrándole un lugar donde había muchos árboles de cerezo a su alrededor y en suelo una manta para un picnic._

_Sakura – Por supuesto._

_Shaoran – Sakura ya tenemos 15 años¿sabes lo que pasará después?_

_Sakura – Sí – bajando la cara – dentro de 1 año cuando cumplas 16 años serás nombrado líder de tu clan._

_Shaoran (levantando su cara) – ¿Por qué bajas la cara?_

_Sakura – Dentro de un año vas a estar muy ocupado y ya no vas a tener tiempo para mí._

_Shaoran – Eso no es cierto._

_Sakura (triste) – Como digas._

_Shaoran – Te amo y eso nunca va a cambiar._

_Sakura – Yo también te amo, pero…_

_Shaoran – Nada va a cambiar y para demostrártelo te traje aquí._

_Sakura – ¿En serio?_

_Shaoran – Sí (poniendo una rodilla en el piso y sacando una cajita de su bolsillo) y por eso ¿Sakura quisieras ser mi esposa? – mostrándole un hermoso anillo con un pequeño diamante._

_Sakura – Yo… yo… ¡sí quiero! – saltando a sus brazos._

_Shaoran (cayendo al piso) – ¡Aah!_

_Sakura (separándose) – ¡Shaoran! Lo siento._

_Shaoran – Esta bien, me gusta tenerte entre mis brazos aunque sea en el suelo._

Sakura (llorando) – ¿Por qué no se quedo conmigo?

Voz – Ya no te tortures.

_Shaoran – ¿Podemos pasar?_

_Leran – Adelante._

_Shaoran (entrando con Sakura) – Madre, queremos hablar contigo._

_Leran – Los escucho._

_Shaoran – Tú sabes que Sakura y yo somos novios y nos queremos mucho ¿verdad?_

_Leran – Así es._

_Shaoran – bien, pues quiero presentarte oficialmente a mi prometida Sakura Kinomoto – mientras Sakura hacía una reverencia._

_Leran – Sakura, aunque conozco tu capacidad me temo que yo no puedo aceptar que tú…_

_Shaoran (interrumpiéndola) – Madre…_

_Sakura – Señora Li sé que pensará que yo no soy lo suficiente para Shaoran pero no es así y se lo pienso demostrar sin importar lo que me cueste._

_Leran (riendo suavemente) – Muy bien Sakura._

_Sakura – ¿Qué?_

_Leran – Me complace ver tu determinación y firmeza Sakura, no esperaba menos de la futura esposa de mi hijo._

_Sakura – ¿En serio?_

_Leran – Sí, pero debes volverte más fuerte para que estés a su nivel y puedas ayudarlo en todo._

_Sakura – Sí, lo haré._

_Leran – Excelente, entonces con su permiso los dejo a solas – ya que se fue._

_Shaoran (sosteniéndola por la cintura y dando vueltas mientras la cargaba) – ¡Lo logramos!_

_Sakura – ¡Sí!_

_Shaoran (bajándola) – Te amo._

_Sakura (besándose) – Y yo a ti._

Sakura – Te extraño…

_Sakura – Tomoyo estoy muy nerviosa._

_Tomoyo – Tranquilízate Sakura, te ves muy bien._

_Sakura – No puedo creer que hoy sea el día._

_Tomoyo – ¿Cómo reacciono Touya al saber que hoy pedirán tu mano?_

_Sakura – Primero se enojo, después grito y luego creo que se fue a golpear un árbol._

_Tomoyo – ¿Y después?_

_Sakura – Yukito y mi papá se encargaron de calmarlo._

_Tomoyo – ¿Y Kero?_

_Sakura – Él reacciono un poco mejor pero aún así esta con mi hermano en estos momentos._

_Tomoyo – ¿Por qué?_

_Sakura – Dijo que no quería ver como me arreglaba para Shaoran._

_Tomoyo – Sólo espero que no planeen algo para arruinar la reunión._

_Sakura – No, ellos saben lo importante que esto es para mí – suspirando – me parece un sueño que hoy Shaoran venga a pedir oficialmente mi mano._

_Tomoyo – Me siento muy emocionada por ti Sakura pero no entiendo porque hacen esto si todavía no se van a casar._

_Sakura – Lo sé pero Shaoran y yo queremos hacer esto para que ya nada nos separe._

Sakura – ¿Por qué te fuiste?

Voz – Cálmate y descansa.

_Tomoyo – ¡Sakura por aquí!_

_Sakura – ¡Hola Tomoyo!_

_Tomoyo – Hola Sakura, que bueno que viniste._

_Sakura – ¿Y para qué estamos en esta casa? – refiriéndose a que frente a ellas se hallaba una lujosa mansión._

_Tomoyo – Es que vinimos a recibir a alguien._

_Sakura – ¿A quién?_

_Voz – A mí._

_Sakura – ¡Eriol!_

_Eriol – Hola Sakura._

_Nakuru – Nosotros también vinimos – apareciendo con Spinel en brazos._

_Sakura – Nakuru, Spinel._

_Nakuru – Hola._

_Spinel – Hola._

_Sakura (viendo sus maletas) – ¿Vienen de visita? Es que son demasiadas cosas._

_Eriol – La verdad no._

_Nakuru – ¿No se lo dijiste Tomoyo?_

_Tomoyo – No._

_Sakura – ¿Decirme qué?_

_Spinel – Nosotros ya no vendremos de visita a Tomoeda._

_Sakura – ¿Por qué?_

_Eriol – Porque esta vez venimos para siempre._

_Sakura – O sea que…_

_Tomoyo – Se van a mudar a Tomoeda._

_Sakura – ¡Que bien! Ojalá Shaoran estuviera aquí._

_Shaoran – ¿Y quién dice que no estoy?_

_Sakura (abrazándolo) – ¡Shaoran!_

_Tomoyo – ¿Cómo llegaste?_

_Shaoran – Con magia._

_Eriol – Que bueno que llegaste._

_Shaoran – No me lo quería perder por nada._

_Eriol – Bueno ahora que ya estas aquí, quiero presentarles a todos mi nueva casa._

_Nakuru – ¿Esa es nuestra casa?_

_Eriol – Sí._

_Sakura – Es hermosa._

_Eriol – Gracias a mi novia, me ayudo a escogerla._

_Sakura – ¿Novia¿La conozco?_

_Shaoran – Por supuesto._

_Eriol – Sakura quiero presentarte a mi novia: Tomoyo._

_Sakura – ¿Qué? Pero ¿cuándo¿Cómo?_

_Tomoyo – Tranquila Sakura, ya te lo contaré después._

_Shaoran – Algún día también nosotros estaremos juntos._

_Sakura – Eso espero._

Sakura – Yo quería tanto estar contigo.

Voz – Tranquila.

_Tomoyo – ¿Estás nerviosa?_

_Sakura – Un poco y eso que casi no voy a hacer nada._

_Eriol – Tranquilas no hay de que preocuparse._

_Yukito – Es un gran honor el que va a recibir y es aún mayor por ser tan joven._

_Touya – Es increíble que el mocoso vaya a ser nombrado jefe del concilio._

_Sakura – Hermano…_

_Kero – Tienes razón es increíble para un mocoso._

_Sakura – Kero, Touya no quiero ninguna falta de respeto para Shaoran._

_Yukito – Sakura tiene razón, compórtense._

_Meiling – Si llegan a arruinar la ceremonia con sus comentarios se van a arrepentir._

_Eriol – Ya es hora – entrando a un salón enorme, en el que estaban reunidos los miembros de todos los clanes importantes de todo Oriente (y algunos de Occidente) además de la familia Li, por supuesto._

_Sakura – Regresen a sus verdaderas formas._

_Meiling – Tomoyo, Touya, nosotros al lado de mis primas._

_Eriol – Ruby moon ponte a mi izquierda, Spinel sun a mi derecha._

_Sakura – Kerberos ponte a mi derecha, Yue, tú a la izquierda._

_Yue – Aquí viene._

_Abriéndose la puerta, fue entrando el Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente, dejando en último lugar a Shaoran._

_Sakura – Que guapo – ella se refería a que Shaoran traía puesto un traje como el que usaba para capturar las cartas Clow pero con la diferencia de que sus mangas no eran tan amplias, sino que se ajustaban a sus brazos, su traje era de color verde oscuro con el símbolo del concilio a su espalda, sin el sombrero que traía de niño y con su espada (que era más grande y con más símbolos en la empuñadura y la hoja) colgando en el lado derecho de su cintura._

_Hiro – Shaoran Li, nosotros los magos más poderosos de Oriente te hemos elegido a ti, como jefe de nuestro concilio ¿aceptas tú esa responsabilidad?_

_Shaoran – Sí._

_Hiro – Pronuncia el juramento._

_Shaoran – Yo Shaoran Li, jefe del clan Li me comprometo a pelear por lo que es bueno y justo, a defender al débil, a liberar al oprimido y a buscar la verdad. Juro lealtad a este Concilio y a todo lo que él representa hasta mi muerte, así sea – arrodillándose._

_Hiro – Y nosotros aceptamos tu juramento, levántate Jefe de Concilio._

_Hen – Como Jefe de tu clan y del concilio, tienes el deber de continuar tu línea._

_Naomi – Así que antes de los 21 años deberás casarte._

_Shaoran – Respetable concilio, sus preocupaciones son innecesarias, ya que yo ya tengo prometida._

_Naomi – ¿Está ella con nosotros en estos momentos?_

_Shaoran – Sí._

_Rumiko – Quede un paso al frente._

_Tomoyo (susurrando) – Suerte._

_Sakura (susurrando también) – Gracias – dando un paso al frente, con la ropa que le había confeccionado Tomoyo especialmente para la ocasión: una blusa blanca de cuello alto, con mangas cortas y una flor de cerezo en el cuello, una falda tableada de color blanco, unas mayas que le llegaban a las rodillas, y zapatillas, todo de color blanco con adornos rosas, además de que en su espalda traía alas y su símbolo de la estrella (las alas como las que siempre traía de pequeñas no vayan a creer que unas muy grandes)._

_Takuya – ¿Cuál es su nombre señorita?_

_Sakura – Soy la maestra de cartas, mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto._

_Aome – ¿Y esas criaturas son tus guardianes?_

_Sakura – Sí – haciendo una seña con la cabeza – él es Kerberos, guardián del sol y él es Yue, guardián de la luna._

_Hiro – ¿Y eres la prometida de Shaoran Li?_

_Sakura – Sí._

_Hen – ¿Desde cuándo?_

_Sakura – Desde hace casi un año._

_Naomi – Entonces reúnete con tu prometido._

_Sakura (caminado hacia Shaoran y tomando su mano) – ¿Listo?_

_Shaoran – Sí._

_Rumiko – Por favor háganlo._

_Al momento tanto Sakura como Shaoran expulsaron un poco de su magia para que se formarán sus insignias mágicas, la de Sakura (la conocida estrella) y la de Shaoran (una insignia parecida a la de Clow en cuanto a símbolos pero que tenía el sol y la luna a los lados rodeando al ying y al yang). Ambos siguieron expulsando su magia hasta que ambas insignias se juntaron y quedaron una sobre la otra._

_Takuya – Ahora que sus insignias se han unido, han sellado su unión mágica._

_Aome – Y este concilio les da sus bendiciones._

_Hiro – Y sus deseos de que sus insignias así como sus corazones no sean separados jamás._

_Sakura y Shaoran – Gracias – viéndose de frente._

_Shaoran – Lo logramos._

_Sakura – Sí – al momento en que se besaron, sus insignias brillaron de forma impresionante._

Sakura (llorando) – ¿Por qué te fuiste?

_Sakura – ¿Dónde estoy? – al voltear a su alrededor Sakura se dio cuanta que se encontraba en el parque pingüino, el mismo parque en donde había pasado tantos momentos._

_Shaoran – Sakura._

_Sakura (corriendo a abrazarlo) – ¡Shaoran¿Estás bien?_

_Shaoran – Sí, Sakura ahora estoy bien._

_Sakura – ¿Cómo llegamos al parque pingüino?_

_Shaoran – Yo te traje._

_Sakura – ¿Y los demás¿Qué…? – al instante guardo silencio ya que Shaoran había puesto su dedo en sus labios._

_Shaoran – Ssshh, todos están bien. Pero no es de eso de lo que quiero hablarte. Tengo algo que decirte._

_Sakura – ¿Qué sucede?_

_Shaoran (llevándola para que se sentara en un columpio y arrodillándose frente a ella mirándola a los ojos) – Sakura quiero que recuerdes muy bien esto, te amo y te amaré por siempre, fue mi culpa ya que para que nada te pasará yo daría mi vida._

_Sakura – ¿Shaoran de qué hablas? No te entiendo._

_Shaoran – Sakura este es un sueño, y al mismo tiempo real no te lo estás imaginado, pero un sueño al fin. Sakura yo… yo morí en la pelea._

_Sakura – ¡No¡No es cierto! – comenzando a llorar._

_Shaoran (levantándose y abrazándola) – Tranquila, esta bien._

_Sakura – No, no esta bien, tú no puedes morir._

_Shaoran – Te amo Sakura, te amaré por siempre._

_Sakura – ¡Shaoran!_

_Shaoran (soltándola) – Se muy feliz mi amada flor de cerezo._

_Sakura (levantándose) – ¡Shaoran no te vayas! – Estirando su mano – ¡No me dejes sola!_

_Shaoran (alejándose de ella) – Nunca estarás sola, siempre estaré contigo ¡Adiós!_

_Sakura (despertando) – ¡Shaoran!_

Sakura (despertando) – ¡Shaoran! – Viendo sus manos – no fue un sueño – llorando de nuevo.

Voz – Por favor no llores.

Sakura – ¿Quién eres tú? – dejando de llorar y viendo por primera vez a su alrededor - ¿Dónde estoy¿qué paso?

Voz – Tranquila, una cosa a la vez – acercándose a la cama.

Sakura (levantándose y sacando su llave) – No te me acerques, "Llave que guardes el poder de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura, quien acepto esta misión contigo ¡libérate!"

Voz – No es necesario que saques tu llave no voy a hacerte daño.

Sakura – No estás sorprendido.

Voz – No, y contestando tus preguntas, estás en una cabaña protegida en el Parque Nacional "Mágicos recuerdos" y lo que paso… pues te encontré y te traje aquí.

Sakura – Si eso es cierto¿por qué no me llevaste a un hospital?

Voz – Oh, sí claro, iba a llevarte al hospital, diciendo que estabas débil por liberar toda tu magia… y así, se me olvidaba que te encontré cuando caías desde una cornisa que estaba a más de 30 metros de altura sin sufrir un rasguño… ¿quién me iba a creer? Hubiera terminado en un manicomnio.

Sakura – Tienes razón – sentándose en la cama - ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado¿Y por qué llevas una máscara?

Voz – Cuatro días, has estado inconsciente y con fiebre, desde entonces, aunque de repente llorabas mientras murmurabas.

Sakura (poniéndose triste) – ¿A sí¿Y qué decía?

Voz (sentándose a su lado) – Pues por lo que entendí le reclamabas a alguien llamado Shaoran por haberse ido. Y en cuanto a la máscara, no tengo la menor idea de porque la traigo puesta, me la he tratado de quitar pero no he logrado nada.

Sakura – Un momento¿Me has estado cuidando durante 4 días?

Voz – Sí.

Sakura por primera vez observo al muchacho que tenía frente a ella, era alto, delgado, tenía el cabello negro y vestía ropas que parecían algo antiguas además de llevar un más cara que ocultaba casi la mitad de su cara (tipo la pañoleta del zorro), eso sí dejando ver sus ojos de color negro.

Sakura – Solo hay una cama ¿Dónde…?

Voz – ¿He dormido? En la silla.

Sakura – ¿Por qué te has preocupado tanto por mí? No me conoces y te has desvelado por mí, pasando incomodidades.

Voz – No lo sé.

Sakura – ¿Cómo que no lo sabes?

Voz – Pues no lo sé, cuando te vi supe que tenía que ayudarte.

Sakura – ¿Cómo te llamas?

Voz – No lo sé.

Sakura – ¿Hay alguna cosa que sepas?

Voz (encogiéndose de hombros) – Cocinar.

Sakura – ¿Perdiste la memoria?

Voz – Mmm… sí, o eso creo, de repente cuando duermo tengo recuerdos pero no se muy bien que significan

Sakura – Yo también soñaba con mis recuerdos… si ya pasaron 4 días, debieron avisar a mi familia y debe estar preocupados por mí.

Voz – Debes comer, descansar un poco más y después iremos con el guardabosque.

Sakura – ¿Y qué diré cuando me pregunte dónde he estado?

Voz – Pues di que te perdiste y luego me encontraste, y como estaba herido te quedaste a cuidarme.

Sakura – ¿Si estabas herido por qué no intente pedir ayuda?

Voz – Lo intentaste, verás como a unos 5 kilómetros de aquí hay una barranca, tienes grutas y es muy difícil buscar en todas, yo me caí a la barranca, tú bajaste a ayudarme, por la noche nos metimos a una gruta para refugiarnos…

Sakura (interrumpiéndolo) – Y nos perdimos dentro, cuando logramos salir, no podía dejarte solo y esperaba a que alguien nos encontrara.

Voz – Y cómo nadie nos encontró, tuvimos que esperar a que me recuperara, para salir por nosotros mismos.

Sakura – Eres muy bueno inventando historias, gracias por cuidarme.

Voz – De nada, ven vamos a comer.

Sakura – ¿Qué hay de comer?

Voz – No mucho, solo sopa pero te ayudará a recuperar fuerzas.

Sakura – Sé que me acabas de decir que no recuerdas tu nombre pero¿hay algún nombre por el cuál te pueda llamar?

Voz – Pues… creo que me puedes llamar Haku.

Sakura – ¿Y por qué Haku?

Voz – No lo sé.

Sakura – No te ofendas pero realmente no sabes muchas cosas.

Haku – Que graciosa.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Touya – No entiendo porque no podemos encontrarla.

Eriol – Solo me queda una respuesta.

Tomoyo – ¿Cuál?

Eriol – Si no podemos encontrarla por medio de la magia, significa que esta protegida contra ella, según sé, en este parque hay una cabaña con un patio de entrenamientos que esta protegida para que nadie se de cuenta de que allí se practica la magia.

Yukito – ¿Sabes dónde esta?

Eriol – No.

Nakuru – ¿Entonces de qué sirve?

Eriol – Sirve porque es nuestra última oportunidad y porque conocemos a alguien que sí conoce la ubicación de esa cabaña.

Kero – ¿A quién?

Eriol – A Phillippe.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura – Por favor ya no repliques y hazlo.

Haku – Eres muy necia, tú tienes que descansar.

Sakura – Tú también.

Haku – No voy a acostarme en la cama, yo me quedo en una silla.

Sakura – Pues yo tampoco, y me quedo en la otra silla.

Haku – No seas necia.

Sakura – Te propongo un trato, la mitad de la noche tú descansas en la cama y la otra mitad de la noche lo hago yo ¿de acuerdo?

Haku – Como no vas a ceder, esta bien, tú ganas.

Sakura – Genial, tú primero.

Haku – Yo primero ¿qué?

Sakura – Tú primero acuéstate.

Haku – Pero…

Sakura – Tú aceptaste.

Haku (acostándose) – De acuerdo, pero solo para que ya te duermas.

Sakura – De acuerdo.

Haku – Y no se te vaya a olvidar despertarme para cambiar de lugar ¿quedo claro?

Sakura – Sí.

Cuando Sakura se aseguro que Haku estaba dormido salió un momento para ver el lugar donde estaba. Como le había dicho Phillippe la cabaña junto a un buen terreno estaba protegido por un campo de energía por lo que supuso que aunque sus amigos la buscaran con magia no la encontrarían.

Sakura – Mañana regresare – entrando de nuevo a la cabaña.

Parque nacional, 7:30 p. m.

Tomoyo – Ya es algo tarde.

Phillippe – No te preocupes, aunque este oscuro no hay ningún problema.

Touya – ¿De verdad sabes la ubicación de esa cabaña?

Phillippe – Sí.

Nakuru – Ojalá que Sakura este allí.

Phillippe – Por cierto¿Cuándo aprendieron francés?

Kero – No lo hicimos.

Spinel – Es un hechizo.

Phillippe – Supongo que es el hechizo traductor.

Eriol – Sí.

Phillippe – Aquí es.

Yukito – ¿Dónde? – viendo que a su alrededor se veía como un bosque normal.

Phillippe – Aquí, sólo esperen un momento – liberando un poco de su energía mágica – aparece ante mí ¡te lo ordeno!

Touya – Sigo sin ver algo.

Phillippe – No lo entiendo debería aparecer.

Yukito – Tal vez te equivocaste de lugar.

Phillippe – No me equivoque.

Tomoyo – ¿Entonces?

Eriol – ¿Qué paso?

Phillippe – Alguien esta en esa cabaña y activo la magia protectora.

Kero – ¿Y no la puedes romper?

Phillippe – No, cuando algún mago se refugia aquí y llega otro puede acceder sin ningún problema, siempre y cuando no se haya activado la magia protectora, pero si el primer mago que llego quiere estar solo, al activar la magia protectora no será molestado por nada.

Eriol – ¿Tú crees que Sakura la activo?

Phillippe – No lo creo.

Touya – ¿Por qué?

Phillippe – Porque aunque le mostré este lugar, no le enseñe el hechizo para activar la barrera.

Kero – ¿Y ningún mago que no sea francés sabe el hechizo?

Phillippe – Creo que no.

Tomoyo – ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

Yukito – Lo mejor será que volvamos al hotel.

Phillippe – Mañana volveremos y haremos que él que este adentro nos deje entrar, cueste lo que cueste.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura (tratando de acomodarse en una silla) – Porque no le hice caso a Haku, debí haberme quedado en la cama – parándose y acercándose a Haku – aunque por otro lado, yo me estoy quejando por no estar cómoda y él no ha dicho nada por haber pasado 4 días cuidándome (viendo su rostro), me pregunto porque usa esa máscara, es obvio que es un mago porque si no, no hubiera podido acceder a este lugar (acercándose más a su cara), me pregunto (más cerca), porque siento que se parece (más cerca), a ti – terminado por besarlo.

notas de la autora:

Hola!!!

Si ya sé que muchos me querran matar por dejarle ahí pero no se preocupen que le seguire pronto y todo se resolvera ok?

Ahora contestando los reviews:

angel seiriu: gracias por tu comentario! me alegra que hayas dejado tu comentario a pesar de haber leido mi historia en pikaflash, te lo agradezco mucho!! no te preocupes le seguire para todos se enteren del final. Por cierto ya esta en construccion la continuación de este fic, apenas tengo los primeros 2 capitulos pero ya tengo la idea general, asi que continua pendiente, nos vemos!

akirafic: gracias por decir que mi fic esta muy bueno, y tienes razon a lo mejor hay personas que lo leen pero no dejan su comentario pero eso desanima un poco y ese día en especial estaba un poco susceptible. Sobre que ya la tengo completa, es verdad, pero no quiero publicarla todo de una vez, por un lado falta de tiempo y por otro me gusta poco a poco para que me vayan dejando sus comentarios, tampoco te la puedo mandar por mail, ya que no quiero arruinar el suspenso. Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo y gracias por tu comentario!

Ginny-Flor de Cerezo: que bueno que hayas terminado con tus problemas y me hayas dejado un review!!! si ya se, soy muy mala por haber matado a Shaoran pero tenia que ser asi!!! esa batalla no podia terminar de otra manera porque si no ya no habria podido escribir este capitulo y este es uno de los mas me ha encantado de todo el fic. Como veras no mande a Sakura a otra dimension, solo a otro lugar así que espero que leas el proximo capitulo y me dejes tu comentario, bye!

serenity vs bloom: gracias!!!! no te preocupes no lo dejare! a mi no me gusta cuando los autores nos dejan picados por un fic asi que yo no hare lo mismo, lo terminare de publicar pase lo que pase!!! por cierto lo de tu correo no se mostro (ya sabes por las reglas) pero aun asi te seguire contestando por este medio. Nos vemos!!

Y a todos los que no dejaron su review: no sean timidos!!! nadie se los va a comer y no les pasara nada asi que dejen su comentario aunque sea un pequeño renglon. Y a los que si los dejaron muchas gracias y lespido que lo vuelvan a hacer con este capitulo

Nos vemos pronto!!!


	9. Descubrimientos

hola!!!!!

Se que ha pasado tiempo desde que actualice pero es que la semana pasado fueron vacaciones y de plano me desconecte del intenet pero aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo para que lo disfruten muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios y espero que los sigan dejando

nos vemos!!!

MI VIDA DESPUÉS DE TI

CAPITULO 9: DESCUBRIMIENTOS

Sakura (separándose) – ¡Dios mío que hice! – cubriéndose la boca con las manos.

Haku (despertando y dándose cuenta de lo que había pasado) – ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Voz – Porque fue lo que le mando el corazón.

Haku – Yo te conozco.

Voz – Por supuesto, gracias a ti yo estoy aquí.

Sakura (volteando a ver a su carta) – Esperanza… ¿cómo es posible que hayas tomado tu verdadera forma? Yo no te invoque.

Esperanza – Pero mi ama, sí lo hizo.

Haku – Que cálido.

Sakura – ¿Qué? – Cuando Sakura volteo a ver a Haku, se sorprendió al verlo levitando rodeado de un gran resplandor – Esperanza¿qué esta pasando?

Esperanza – Mi ama, desde que el joven Shaoran dio su sentimiento más importante para él y usted hizo lo mismo al dar su carta nacida directamente de su corazón para mi creación, yo he sido el símbolo viviente de su amor.

Sakura – Eso no me explica nada.

Esperanza – Al ser ese símbolo, yo fui la que más sintió su tristeza cuando el joven Shaoran murió, y a partir de ese momento, aunque usted se esforzó en disimularlo y volvernos más fuertes nos alejo de su corazón.

Sakura – ¡Eso no es cierto!

Esperanza (viéndola con mucha tristeza) – Lo es, cuando él murió nos alejo de su corazón, pero no solo a nosotras, sino a todas las personas a su alrededor ya que es tanto su dolor, que alejo a todos para ya no ser lastimada.

Sakura – ¡Basta!

Esperanza – Pero aún haciendo eso me mantuvo en su corazón, usted mantuvo la esperanza de que él volviera.

Sakura – ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver ahora?

Esperanza – Mi ama usted…

Hotel, 8:30 p.m.

Touya (hablando por teléfono) – No papá, no pudimos encontrarla.

Fujitaka – ¿Usaron magia?

Touya – Sí, pero no sirvió, mañana lo intentaremos de nuevo.

Fujitaka – Voy a ir.

Touya – Pero tu Congreso...

Fujitaka – No importa, ustedes son primero.

Touya – Por favor no vengas, te lo pido papá.

Fujitaka – Dame una razón para no ir.

Touya (quebrándosele un poco la voz) – Que si tú vienes me sentiré el doble de inútil por no poder encontrar a Sakura y saber que te despidieron por nuestra culpa.

Fujitaka – Touya...

Touya – Yo sé que Sakura está bien y sé que cuando la encuentra si ella se entera que deje que tú perdieras tu trabajo por su culpa se molestará mucho con nosotros.

Fujitaka – Esta bien pero mantenme informado ¿sí?

Touya – De acuerdo, adiós.

Fujitaka – Adiós.

Eriol – ¿Se debe se un mago muy poderoso para activar la barrera?

Phillippe – No, sólo se debe poseer un poco de magia y conocer las palabras correctas.

Tomoyo – ¿Cómo haremos para entrar?

Phillippe – No podemos.

Nakuru – Pero tú dijiste…

Phillippe – Lo sé, miren no podemos entrar, pero sí podemos establecer una comunicación con quien este adentro, así que le pediremos que nos deje entrar.

Yukito – ¿Y si se niega?

Phillippe – Pues espero que el ataque de 4 guardianes y 2 magos sea lo suficientemente poderoso para bajar la barrera lo suficiente para que uno de nosotros entre.

Kero – Espero que Sakura este bien.

Tomoyo – Tranquilo Kero, ella estará bien.

Kero – ¿Y si no? Yo debí venir con ella, no debí dejarla sola.

Nakuru – Ella quiso que te quedaras en Tomoeda.

Kero – Pero no debí permitirlo, debí haber insistido, venir con ella a escondidas, cualquier cosa… si algo le pasará…

Yue – Ninguno de los 2 se lo perdonaría.

Kero – Yue...

Yue – Sé que tú estas preocupado pero yo también y no quiero que pienses que solo es tu culpa porque si algo le pasará a Sakura, significaría que ambos fallamos, así que deja de culparte.

Kero (volando a los brazos de Tomoyo) – No quiero que nada le pase a Sakura.

Spinel – Ya verás que no le pasará nada.

Phillippe – Sakura es muy fuerte.

Yue – Y como ella decía: "pase lo que pase todo estará bien".

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura (cayendo de rodillas) – No puede ser.

Esperanza (viéndola muy preocupada) – ¿Se encuentra bien ama?

Sakura – No lo sé – comenzando a llorar – no lo sé.

Esperanza – Por favor, ya no lloré.

Sakura – Es que no se que otra cosa hacer.

Esperanza – Creo que en eso no puedo ayudarla.

Sakura (dejando de llorar) – Sigo sin entender muy bien lo que paso.

Esperanza – Es solo cuestión de tiempo para que lo asimile.

Sakura – ¿Y si no puedo?

Esperanza – Bueno… diga que es un milagro.

Sakura – Es que eso es, porque Eriol, Phillippe, Leran, Naomi Lao, Takuya Tao, Hiro Chang, Hen Fa, Rumiko Yen, Aome Cheng, todos y cada uno de los magos que conocí, todos coincidieron en eso, sin importar cuanto me esforzará o cuanto investigará, todos mantenían su opinión y nadie me daba la razón.

Esperanza – Mi ama tiene que tranquilizarse.

Sakura – ¿Cuánto tiempo tardará?

Esperanza – Minutos.

Sakura – Ya paso mucho.

Esperanza – Muy pronto estará listo.

Sakura (volteando a ver a su carta) – Acepto que he sido grosera contigo, y tienes razón he alejado a todos para no salir lastimada pero sinceramente quiero darte las gracias.

Esperanza – No tiene porque, ya que todo lo que yo puedo hacer es gracias a usted – transformándose en una carta y volando a su mano.

Sakura (abrazando su carta) – Gracias.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hombre – Hijo, tranquilízate y acuéstate – decía un hombre de mediana edad de apariencia muy bondadosa a un pequeño niño de cabello alborotado.

Niño – No, yo quiero seguir jugando.

Hombre – Es hora de que te duermas.

Niño – No quiero.

Hombre (alzándolo del suelo y acomodándolo en su cama) – A dormir.

Niño – No – comenzando a hacer un berrinche.

Hombre – ¿Y si e cuento una historia?

Niño – Bueno, pero solo si me gusta.

Hombre – Trato hecho, una linda niña se mudo con sus padres a otra ciudad, esa niña se llamaba Chihiro… - bueno aquí la historia que el hombre esta contando es la historia de la película "El viaje de Chihiro" (es una muy buena película si pueden véanla) pero los que no la vieron he aquí un resumen: Chihiro es una niña caprichosa que se muda con sus padres a otra ciudad, en el camino sus papás se pierden y llegan a un túnel, el cual atraviesan para después pasar por un río seco y así llegar a un lugar que tenía mucha comida en el cual no hay nadie. Mientras Chihiro va a ver el lugar sus padres empiezan a comer, hasta que esta a punto de anochecer y un extraño chico le dice a Chihiro que se vaya antes de que anochezca o no podrá salir de ahí; cuando ella va con sus padres se encuentra a cerdos en su lugar, ya que al comer como cerdos se transformaron en unos, pero cuando ella quiero correr hacia el río se encuentra que es un río totalmente diferente, que no puede atravesar. De nuevo aparece el extraño chico que se la lleva y le explica que si quiere salvarse y salvar a sus padres tendrá que ir con la bruja que gobierna ese lugar y pedirle trabajo, en su hotel de aguas termales (o algo así). Después de muchos problemas llega con dicha bruja, que de mal modo le da empleo a cambio de su nombre. Por fin conoce el nombre del chico que la ayuda, el cual se comporta de una manera muy diferente a como lo había hecho. Al día siguiente ella va a visitar a sus padres (que están en un corral) y se da cuenta que no pude reconocerlos así como tampoco puede recordar su verdadero nombre, en ese momento llega Haku que la consuela y se lo recuerda. Al poco tiempo aparece un tipo sin cara, que no dice nada y solo se empeña en ayudar a Chihiro porque fue la única que fue amable con él. Al mismo tiempo Chihiro encuentra a Haku (en forma de un especie de dragón) herido por otra bruja que es exactamente igual a la que manda en el hotel. Mientras que el tipo sin cara empieza a comerse a todos los que hay en el hotel, hasta que Chihiro lo detiene. Al querer ayudar a Haku sale del hotel para atravesar el mar y pedir a la otra bruja que lo ayude acompañada por el tipo sin cara. Al llegar con la bruja, éste le dice que es la hermana gemela de la bruja que es dueña del hotel y que ella no es la que le hizo daño a Haku sino que fue su hermana, al regresar a casa se encuentra con Haku y recuerda que ya lo había conocido antes y le revela su verdadero nombre a Haku con lo que él queda liberado y podrá irse a donde quiera. Al regresar al hotel la bruja libera a sus padres y Chihiru se va con ellos. Esa es a grandes rasgos la historia esta algo incompleta mi descripción así que mejor véanla - … y así Chihiru volvió con sus padres.

Niño – Es una historia muy bonita papá.

Hombre – ¿Y quién fue tu personaje favorito?

Niño – ¡Haku!

Hombre – ¿Y por qué?

Niño – Porque aunque olvido su nombre no olvido el nombre de la persona a quien quería.

Hombre – Eso es porque la quería mucho.

Niño – Sí, por eso yo quiero ser Haku para no olvidar nunca a ti, o mi mamá o mis hermanas.

Hombre – Me siento muy orgulloso de ti por decir eso.

Niño – ¿Papá algún día yo encontrare a alguien a quien quiera como Haku quería a Chihiru?

Hombre – Sí, claro que sí.

Niño (transformándose en un joven, mientras todo a su alrededor se transformaba en un espacio blanco) – Había olvidado esa historia.

Hombre – No del todo, en el fondo de tu corazón la recordabas.

Joven – Aún no entiendo que paso.

Hombre – Tranquilo ya lo harás.

Joven – ¿Recordaré esto?

Hombre – Por supuesto.

Joven – Voy a extrañarte.

Hombre – Y yo a ti pero tu lugar no esta conmigo.

Joven – Lo sé, te prometo que haré que te sientas muy orgulloso de mí.

Hombre – Ya lo estoy.

Joven – Adiós papá – dándole un abrazo.

Hombre – Adiós no, hasta pronto… mi pequeño Shaoran.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura (cantando) – Mi amor es tan grande que podría estallar, un tercio de eso te puedo contar, no encuentro el valor no se como seguir, te intento decir que no puedo vivir, sin ti…

Haku – Que linda forma de despertar.

Sakura – ¿A qué te refieres?

Haku – A despertar con tu linda voz de fondo.

Sakura – Gracias ¿cómo te sientes?

Haku – Bien¿cómo llegue a la cama?

Sakura – Yo te puse ahí.

Haku – Gracias.

Sakura – De anda (sentándose en la cama) ¿sigues siendo Haku o… ya eres tú?

Haku – Siempre una parte de mí va ser Haku pero ya soy yo.

Sakura – ¿De verdad?

Haku (acercándose y tocando su mejilla) – Sí, mi hermosa flor de cerezo.

Sakura (lanzándose a sus brazos) – ¡Shaoran!

Kero – ¿Yue sentiste eso?

Yue – Sí.

Eriol – ¿Qué sucede?

Kero – Algo le paso a Sakura.

Touya – ¿Algo malo?

Yue – No al contrario, algo muy bueno.

Phillippe – ¿Cómo lo saben?

Yue – Por ser sus guardianes estamos conectados con ella y cuando siente algo muy fuerte nosotros lo sentimos también.

Kero – Y ahora está sintiendo una felicidad inmensa.

Tomoyo – Eso quiere decir que Sakura esta bien.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura – Shaoran.

Shaoran – Dime.

Sakura – ¿Qué pasará ahora?

Shaoran – ¿Qué pasará con qué?

Sakura (soltándolo) – Contigo, conmigo, con nosotros, con todo.

Shaoran – No te entiendo.

Sakura – Esperanza me explico lo que paso pero no me dijo cuanto duraría y ahora que te he visto no quiero… (Llorando) perderte… de nuevo… no lo soportaría.

Shaoran – Por favor no llores, Sakura a mí también me explicaron lo que paso y me dijeron (tomándola del rostro para que lo viera a los ojos) que mi vida duraría mientras yo la cuidará.

Sakura (dejando de llorar) – No entiendo.

Shaoran – Es como si jamás hubiera muerto, la vida se acaba por enfermedad o por otras causas pero no me pueden dar una duración porque no te dan una garantía o un tiempo límite de vida.

Sakura – ¿Entonces no voy a despertar un día y ver que tú moriste porque mi magia se acabo?

Shaoran – No.

Sakura (abrazándolo (de nuevo)) – ¡Shaoran!

Shaoran – Sakura aunque fue tu magia la que me revivió no es tu magia la que me sostiene.

Sakura – ¿Entonces de quién es?

Shaoran – De nadie.

Sakura (soltándolo) – Shaoran ¿por qué… por qué moriste en esa pelea?

Shaoran – Porque no quería que nada te pasará.

Sakura – ¿Pero que no te detuviste a pensar lo que yo sufriría si tú no estabas?

Shaoran – Sí… sabía que ibas a sufrir mucho pero también sabía que eres muy fuerte y lo ibas a superar.

Sakura – ¿Te decepcione?

Shaoran (suspirando) – Un poco creo, yo esperaba que siguieras adelante y lo hiciste pero no de la forma correcta, dejaste la sonrisa que te caracterizaba por una frialdad para con los demás.

Sakura – Lo sé pero me era más fácil hacer eso que sonreír, todo parecía tan difícil.

Shaoran – Lamento haberte dejado sola, pero no lamento lo que hice porque sino lo hubiera hecho todos hubiéramos muerto en esa pelea.

Sakura (llorando suavemente) – Shaoran yo… yo quiero decirte que… te perdono.

Shaoran (tomándola de las manos) – Eso era lo que había esperado oír desde hace 3 años, era lo único que necesitabas para seguir adelante.

Sakura – Y también lo más difícil, es más fácil estar enojada contigo por haberte ido que perdonarte por no estar conmigo.

Shaoran (abrazándola) – Lo sé pero ya paso.

Sakura (secándose su llanto para luego reaccionar algo sorprendida separándose de él) – Shaoran ¿cómo es que sabes todo esto?

Shaoran – ¿Te refieres a tus sentimientos?

Sakura – Sí.

Shaoran – Porque desde el cielo siempre estuve contigo, cuidándote, viendo lo que hacías… y ahora que lo mencionas me pareció muy mal que te entrenarás hasta casi matarte.

Sakura – Lo sé, pero nunca me pasaba nada.

Shaoran – No se lo digas a nadie, pero sí nunca te pasaba nada era porque yo intervenía para que no murieras.

Sakura – ¿Qué¿Por qué?

Shaoran – Tú tienes una gran vida por delante, no iba a permitir que la desperdiciaras.

Sakura (mirándolo tiernamente) – Siempre estuviste cuidándome, muchas gracias Shaoran.

Shaoran – No tienes porque darlas, tú eres lo más preciado que tengo.

Sakura – Ya que tú sabes todo lo que hice porque no me cuentas lo que hiciste tú.

Shaoran – Bueno, verás después de que morí…

-----------------------------------------------Flash back-----------------------------------------------------------

Shaoran – ¡¿Dónde estoy?!

Hombre (apareciendo de pronto) – No tienes porque gritar.

Shaoran – ¿No? – mostrándole a su alrededor un espacio enorme de color blanco sin absolutamente nada en él.

Hombre – Bueno, ya que quieres saber, Shaoran tú estas en el paraíso.

Shaoran – ¿Qué¿Acaso yo… morí?

Hombre – Así es, utilizaste toda tu energía y eso te provoca la muerte.

Shaoran (sentándose en el suelo) – No, no, no puede ser (llorando) Sakura por favor perdóname (reaccionando y dejando de llorar) ¿Y Sakura¿Esta bien?

Hombre – Sí, ella derroto a Kia.

Shaoran – Que bueno (viendo al hombre que tenía frente a él fijamente) Te me haces familiar.

Hombre – ¿En serio?

Shaoran – Sí.

Hombre – ¿Por qué no tratas de recordar?

Shaoran – Yo te he visto… lo sé… - pensando un momento, para luego echarse para atrás bastante sorprendido, al recordar donde había visto eso ojos color ámbar al igual que el cabello castaño muy parecido al que él intentaba arreglar todos los días – tú… tú eres… papá – murmurando la última palabra.

Hombre (viéndolo con una mirada muy tierna) – Sí hijo, soy yo.

Shaoran (parándose) – Papá – corriendo a abrazarlo - ¡papá!

Hombre – Me da gusto que volvamos a estar juntos.

Shaoran (separándose) – Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

Hombre – Así es, eras muy pequeño cuando morí no tendrías más de 4 años.

Shaoran – Es verdad, ahora que lo mencionas ¿cómo fue que moriste?

Hombre – Morí de una enfermedad.

Shaoran – Pero aunque son pocas las cosas que recuerdo yo nunca te note enfermo.

Hombre – Es que no era una enfermedad normal, fue causado por un hechizo.

Shaoran (poniéndose muy triste) – Ya veo.

Hombre – ¿Qué pasa?

Shaoran – Yo me sentí muy triste cuando tú nos dejaste sin siquiera despedirte y ahora yo le hice lo mismo a Sakura.

Hombre – ¿Quieres decirle adiós?

Shaoran – Sí.

Hombre – Entonces, ven.

Shaoran – ¿A dónde?

Hombre – A un lugar donde puedes despedirte de tus seres queridos, tal vez tú no lo recuerdas pero yo sí me despedí de ti.

Shaoran – ¿Cómo?

Hombre – Por medio de un sueño.

Shaoran – ¿En serio podré despedirme de Sakura?

Hombre – Sí.

---------------------------------------------Fin del flash back-----------------------------------------------------

Shaoran – Después de que me despedí de ti, me fui con mi padre, verás el tiempo allá arriba pasa de una manera distinta, no sabría explicarte como pero el caso es, que pase mucho tiempo con mi padre pero al mismo tiempo pasaba mucho tiempo viéndote y cuidándote.

Sakura – ¿Cómo es tu padre?

Shaoran – Es una gran persona, me di cuenta que en muchos aspectos somos muy parecidos, cuando mi madre decía que era la viva imagen de mi padre, de verdad tenía razón.

Sakura – No entiendo¿en qué se parecen?

Shaoran – Pues para empezar, en el aspecto, ambos tenemos el mismo cabello castaño y los ojos cafés, también ambos somos muy responsables, obstinados, algo serios, sobre protectores, solo creo que somos diferentes en que el muestra mucho más sus emociones, yo soy un poco más reservado.

Sakura – Me gustaría haberlo conocido.

Shaoran – Te habría caído muy bien.

Sakura – ¿Y el paraíso es un lugar hermoso?

Shaoran – Sí mucho, ahora que lo recuerdo – sacando un pañuelo enrollado de su bolsillo – esto es para ti.

Sakura – ¿Qué es? – desenvolviendo el pañuelo y viendo que contenía una gargantilla que parecía de oro (aunque brillaba mucho más) con un dije en forma de flor de cerezo – Shaoran es hermoso¿de dónde lo sacaste?

Shaoran – Del paraíso pero no lo hice yo.

Sakura – ¿Entonces quién?

Shaoran (poniéndole la gargantilla) – Tu mamá.

Sakura – ¿Mi… mamá?

Shaoran – Sí.

Sakura – ¿Pero cómo la conociste?

Shaoran – Verás…

----------------------------------------------------Flash back---------------------------------------------------------

Hien (por cierto, este es el nombre del papá de Shaoran) – Ven Shaoran, alguien quiere conocerte.

Shaoran (caminando al lado de su padre) – ¿Quién?

Mujer (apareciendo delante de ellos) – Yo.

Shaoran – Usted se me hace familiar.

Mujer – ¿En serio? Tal vez llegaste a ver una fotografía mía.

Hien – Bueno, yo los dejo para que hablen a solas – retirándose del lugar.

Shaoran – Lo siento, pero no logro recordar quien es usted.

Mujer – No hay problema, realmente nunca espere que me reconocieras.

Shaoran – Aunque usted se parece a alguien que conozco – pensando en Sakura.

Mujer – Supongo que piensas en mi hija.

Shaoran – ¿Su hija?

Mujer – Sí mi hija, yo soy Nadeshiko Kinomoto, mamá de Sakura y Touya – decía una hermosa mujer de largo cabello, luciendo exactamente igual a como lucía en las fotografías que siempre había en casa de Sakura.

Shaoran – ¡¿Qué?! – Poniéndose inmediatamente nervioso – lo siento, debí haberlo sabido… ustedes dos se parecen tanto… lo siento, de verdad.

Nadeshiko – Tranquilo, no tenías porque reconocerme.

Shaoran – A decir verdad, he visto tantas veces su fotografía que debí hacerlo.

Nadeshiko – Ya te dije que no hay problema, solo quería charlar contigo y conocerte personalmente.

Shaoran – ¿Quiere decir que ya me conocía?

Nadeshiko (sentándose en una banca que estaba detrás de ella) – Por supuesto, como siempre estoy cuidando a mis hijos, pude observar lo feliz que era Sakura a tu lado.

Shaoran – Pero ahora yo soy el culpable de que ella sea muy infeliz.

Nadeshiko – Yo no creo eso, ahora mi pequeña Sakura esta muy triste por tu muerte pero con el tiempo, ella conseguirá superarlo, además si no fuera por ti, sería mi hija la que estuviera muerta. Al dar tu vida por ella, te ganaste mi infinito agradecimiento.

Shaoran (viendo al suelo) – No me merezco tal cosa, la salve de la muerte para condenarla a la tristeza.

Nadeshiko – Nada de eso, ya verás que Sakura lo superara, al igual que ha superado todo lo demás.

Shaoran – ¿A qué se refiere con todo lo demás?

Nadeshiko – Pues me refiero a las cartas.

Shaoran – ¿Usted sabe de las cartas?

Nadeshiko – Por supuesto, siempre estuve con mi hija.

Shaoran (recordando) – Cuando Sakura dijo que había sido salvada cuando cayo en ese barranco y también… después de que nos enfrentamos a Nube – volteando a ver a Nadeshiko – fue usted la que la ayudo.

Nadeshiko (sonriendo) – Sí.

---------------------------------------------------Fin del flash back------------------------------------------------

Shaoran – Después de eso, solo la vi en unas cuantas ocasiones, casi siempre yo estaba con mi padre y ella estaba en otro lado.

Sakura – ¿Y de qué hablabas con ella?

Shaoran – Pues… principalmente hablábamos de ti y en algunas ocasiones de cómo me sentía. Tu mamá es una persona muy amable aunque… también es un poco distraída y algo torpe (recordando las veces que ella se había caído mientras iban caminando o las veces que no se fijaba cuando hacía las cosas).

Sakura – Ja, ja, si recuerdo que la señora Sonomi y mi papá ya me lo habían dicho. Pero aún quiero saber de dónde sacaste esta gargantilla.

Shaoran – Bueno, es que cuando me besaste y me rodeo esa luz, recuperé todos mis recuerdos y fui por última vez al paraíso donde me despedí de mi papá y de tu mamá.

---------------------------------------------Flash back------------------------------------------------------------

Shaoran – Me dio mucho gusto conocerla, señora Nadeshiko.

Nadeshiko (sonriendo) – El gusto fue mío, estoy segura de que mi hija será muy feliz a tu lado.

Shaoran – Prometo hacer todo lo posible para que así sea.

Nadeshiko – Lo sé, solo quisiera pedirte un favor.

Shaoran – Claro.

Nadeshiko (dándole dos pañuelos envueltos) – Dale esto a mis hijos, a Sakura, dale esta gargantilla que hice especialmente para ella y quisiera que se pusiera en su boda y para mi querido Touya, esta esclava para que siempre me lleve con él.

Shaoran – Por supuesto que se los daré.

Nadeshiko – Y también quiero que les digas que estoy muy orgullosa de ambos, Touya es un gran hombre y no podría pedir que fuera mejor y mi pequeña Sakura es una gran mujer, y sé que contigo volverá a tener esa hermosa sonrisa que la caracterizaba. Y también dile a Fujitaka que lo extraño y lo quiero mucho y que ha hecho un buen trabajo criando a nuestros hijos.

Shaoran – Les daré sus mensajes.

Nadeshiko – Muchas gracias Shaoran, adiós.

Shaoran – Adiós.

-----------------------------------------Fin del flash back----------------------------------------------------------

Sakura – Ya veo.

Shaoran (dándole el otro pañuelo) – Por favor, díselo a tu hermano, ya que no me imagino diciéndole esas cosas a Touya.

Sakura – Tienes razón sería muy raro.

Shaoran – Sakura, tú… ¿Tú aún quieres casarte conmigo?

Sakura (abrazándolo) – ¡Claro que sí!

Shaoran – Creo que debemos dormir, mañana será un largo día.

Sakura (soltándolo y desviando un poco su cara) – Sí… Shaoran ¿te puedo pedir un favor?

Shaoran – Claro.

Sakura – Como solo hay una cama ¿podemos dormir juntos?

Shaoran (sonrojándose al máximo) – ¡¿Qué?!

Sakura – Ya sabes, para que ninguno de los dos pase incomodidades, los dos nos acostamos y yo me recargo en tu pecho para dormir.

Shaoran (ya un poco más tranquilo) – Sí… claro – acostándose en la cama.

Sakura (recargándose en él) – Buenas noches Shaoran.

Shaoran (abrazándola) – Buenas noches mi flor de cerezo.


	10. Un violento despertar

Hola!!!

Después de cumplir el plazo de espera de 15 días vengo a dejar el nuevo capitulo de mi fic no sin antes saludar a las personas que me dejaron su review el capitulo pasado

**gabyhyatt**: que bueno que te haya gustado!! espero que este capitulo tambien te guste y no seas timido escribe todo lo que quieras!!. **Ginny -Flor de Cerezo-**: si!!! yo tambien pienso que el viaje de Chihiro es una pelicula genial!!! l averdad es que sakura y Shaoran ya estan juntos, pero aun las cosas no son faciles para ellos, tiene que arreglar asuntes pendientes en el exterior, espero tu review!!

Sin más que decir¡Comenzamos!

MI VIDA DESPUÉS DE TI

CAPITULO 10: UN VIOLENTO DESPERTAR

Parque Nacional, 8:30 a. m.

Tomoyo – Hay que darnos prisa.

Nakuru – Es cierto, no quisiera que ese tal Pier llegara y nos viera haciendo magia.

Eriol – Bueno empecemos, regresen a sus verdaderas formas.

Touya (al ver que Phillippe esta regresando) – ¿Tuviste suerte?

Phillippe – No, nadie responde.

Yue – No nos queda opción, más que hacerlo por la fuerza.

Ruby moon – ¿Nos pondremos en alguna posición en especial para atacar?

Kerberos – Eso no tiene importancia, solo hay que atacar.

Eriol – Kerberos tiene razón, lo único que importa es concentrar todos nuestros ataques en un solo punto.

Spinel sun – Hagámoslo.

Eriol – "Llave que guardas los poderes de la oscuridad muestra tu verdadera forma ante Eriol, quien acepto esta misión contigo ¡Libérate!"

Phillippe – "Poderes de mi familia, vengan a mí ¡Yo los invoco!" – apareciendo frente a él un báculo tan grande como el de Eriol, que tenía en la parte superior una placa circular dorada con una luna plateada en el centro.

Eriol – ¿Listos?

Yue – Ahora.

Phillippe – ¡Marea alta! – como la familia de Philippe domina la magia de la luna, su especialidad son los ataques con agua y viento. Su ataque de Marea alta consiste en hacer que surja una gran cantidad de agua de su báculo, creando un remolino para que al momento de impactarse tome la forma de una gran ola, como si fuera un maremoto.

Spinel sun y Ruby moon – ¡Aquí va! – tanto Ruby moon como Spinel sun combinaron sus energías para formar un rayo de energía pura.

Eriol – ¡Ying yang! – un ataque en que las cartas Luz y Oscuridad de Eriol se combinan para formar una gran esfera con sus poderes.

Kerberos – ¡Estrella de fuego! – con el gran incremento en los poderes de Sakura, tanto Kerberos como Yue, obtuvieron más poder además de desarrollar técnicas especiales en lugar de sus clásicos ataques. La estrella de fuego es como lo dice su nombre una enorme estrella formada por el fuego que sale de la boca de Kerberos.

Yue – ¡Resplandor helado! – un rayo de luz surge directamente de sus manos pero al momento del impacto congela al oponente.

Todos los ataques dieron en el mismo punto pero aún así no fueron suficientes para destruir la barrera o por lo menos hacer un hoyo en ella.

Tomoyo – No funciono.

Touya – ¡Rayos!

Kerberos – ¡Hagámoslo de nuevo!

Todos – Sí.

Mientras en la cabaña.

Shaoran – No importa cuantas veces lo veo realmente me sigue sorprendiendo que tú te levantes temprano cuando tú eras muy dormilona.

Sakura – Haz dicho bien era, ahora ya no.

Shaoran – Sé que yo era la causa de tu frialdad pero ahora que volví¿Seguirás siendo tan fría?

Sakura – No, volveré a ser la misma persona alegre de antes… (Pensándolo un poco) pero ya no seré tan despistada ni dormilona – sintiendo un ligero temblor.

Shaoran – ¿Sentiste eso?

Sakura – Sí pero no lo entiendo, esta no es una zona sísmica.

Shaoran – Tal vez…

Sakura – ¿Qué sucede?

Shaoran – Cuando te traje aquí, inconscientemente active la barrera para protegerte, tal vez ese temblor sea causado porque alguien esta atacando la barrera.

Sakura – Phillippe me dijo que esa barrera es muy fuerte, así que no podrán romperla ¿o sí?

Shaoran – No lo sé, depende del poder con que se le este atacando.

Sakura – Será mejor que vayamos a ver.

Shaoran – Sí, pero habrá que tener cuidado al desactivar la barrera.

Sakura – ¿Por qué¿Tienes miedo de que nos ataque un desconocido?

Shaoran – No precisamente pero si la desactivamos en un mal momento podríamos recibir los ataques directamente – sintiendo otro temblor.

Sakura – Este fue más fuerte.

Shaoran – La barrera esta colapsando.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tomoyo – Esos ataques fueron muy poderosos, deberían descansar antes de volverlos a hacer.

Touya – Tomoyo tiene razón.

Yue – ¿Una última vez?

Todos – Sí.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura – ¿Tú crees que sea un buen momento?

Shaoran – Yo creo que sí pero por si acaso ten listo a Escudo.

Sakura – Sí.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eriol – ¿Listos?

Sakura – ¿Listo?

Shaoran y Phillippe – ¡Ahora!

Al mismo tiempo que todos lanzaban sus ataques especiales a la barrera, ésta desapareció por lo que los ataques iban dirigidos directamente a Sakura y Shaoran.

Shaoran – ¡Cuidado!

Sakura – ¡Escudo! – a pesar de que el poder de Escudo se habían incrementado considerablemente, el incremento de los poderes combinados de todos sumado a que Sakura aún estaba un poco débil, provocaba que Escudo estuviera a punto de ceder.

Shaoran – ¡Barrera protectora! – creando una barrera que reforzaba a Escudo.

Sakura – Gracias, sin ti no lo hubiera logrado.

Shaoran – No es nada.

Phillippe – ¡La barrera cedió!

Eriol – A mí me pareció…

Touya –... que desapareció antes de que los ataques la tocaran.

Yue – Esa presencia es...

Kerberos –... es la presencia de Escudo.

Tomoyo – ¡Sakura!

Sakura – ¡Tomoyo!

Tomoyo (corriendo junto con los demás hasta llegar hasta ella) – ¡Sakura¿Estas bien?

Sakura – Sí, no se preocupen.

Touya (abrazándola) – No nos vuelvas a asustar así monstruo.

Sakura – Hermano – separándose y viendo a todos – perdón por preocuparlos.

Yue – No importa si estás bien.

Kerberos – ¿Dónde has estado?

Sakura – En la cabaña.

Phillippe – Si ibas a entrenar, hubieras avisado.

Sakura – No estaba entrenando Phillippe.

Ruby moon – ¿Entonces?

Sakura – Estaba… con alguien.

Touya y Kerberos – ¡¿Con quién?!

Shaoran (saliendo de repente) – Conmigo.

Voz – ¡Sakura¡Sakura!

Sakura – Es Pier.

Pier (abrazándola) – Oh Sakura, que bueno que estas bien.

Touya, Kerberos y Shaoran – ¡Suéltala!

Pier – Lo siento (viendo a su alrededor)¿qué… qué diablos son ustedes?

Ruby moon – Oh, oh.

Sakura – ¡Sueño! – Sosteniéndolo para que no se golpeara – por el momento será mejor que duerma.

Shaoran – Sí, será lo mejor.

Eriol – Shaoran...

Touya – Tú... no puedo creerlo.

Phillippe (sin comprender porque todos estaban tan asombrados) – Disculpa¿tú quien eres?

Shaoran – Sí, lo siento, soy Shaoran Li.

Phillippe – Y yo soy Phillippe Ecoffey¿sabes? Tu nombre me suena familiar.

Shaoran – ¿De veras?

Ruby moon – ¡A quien le importa¡Tenemos frente a nosotros a un muerto por si no se han dado cuenta!

Shaoran – ¡Oye!

Phillippe – ¿Un muerto?

Tomoyo – ¿Eriol no habías dicho que no existía un hechizo para revivir a alguien?

Phillippe – ¿Un muerto?

Eriol – No lo hay.

Shaoran – Ya no estoy muerto.

Kerberos – ¿Hay un hechizo para animar a los muertos?

Shaoran – Ya no estoy muerto.

Yue – No, por lo menos, no de esta forma.

Spinel sun – ¿Es una ilusión?

Phillippe – ¿Shaoran de verdad estas muerto?

Shaoran – No.

Touya – No puedo creer que un muerto se pueda mover de esa forma.

Shaoran – ¡Que no estoy muerto!

Sakura (silbando) – ¡Se pueden callar para que les explique, por favor!

Eriol – ¿Estuviste aquí creando un hechizo para revivir a Shaoran?

Sakura – No.

Tomoyo – ¿Entonces?

Sakura – Si me dejaran hablar les explicaría.

Touya – Te escuchamos.

Sakura – Verán hace 4 días que vine de excursión, yo utilice mi magia para alejarme de los demás y adentrarme al bosque. Así que parecí en una cornisa de una de las montañas y ahí… bueno sin querer expulse una gran cantidad de magia…

Phillippe – Fue lo que yo sentí.

Shaoran – Después de que Sakura expulsara su magia, yo aparecí pero a pesar de que el poder que libero fue impresionante no fue suficiente para regresarme por completo. Por lo que después de salvar a Sakura de caer desde es altura, traerla aquí y activar la barrera, perdía la memoria.

Eriol – ¿Entonces han estado aquí desde hace 4 días?

Shaoran – Sí, como Sakura expulso mucha magia quedo inconsciente y como yo no sabía quien era pero sí que tenía que cuidarla me quede con ella por los siguientes 3 días.

Sakura – Después de que desperté y vi que había pasado tantas incomodidades, insistí en que se acostara en la cama y… cuando lo vi dormido sin saber porque lo bese.

Shaoran – Y con ese beso activo la magia de Esperanza que estaba en mi interior, con lo que pude recuperar mis recuerdos.

Tomoyo – ¿Cómo es eso de que sin saber por qué lo besaste¿Qué no lo habías reconocido?

Sakura – No, él llevaba una máscara que me impedía verle el rostro.

Yue – Sigo sin entender como lo reviviste.

Kerberos – Igual yo.

Sakura – Se los explicaré tal y como Esperanza me lo explico a mí…

----------------------------------------------Flash back-------------------------------------------------------------

Esperanza – Mi ama, desde que el joven Shaoran dio su sentimiento más importante para él y usted hizo lo mismo al dar su carta nacida directamente de su corazón para mi creación, yo he sido el símbolo viviente de su amor.

Sakura – Eso no me explica nada.

Esperanza – Al ser ese símbolo, yo fui la que más sintió su tristeza cuando el joven Shaoran murió, y a partir de ese momento, aunque usted se esforzó en disimularlo y volvernos más fuertes nos alejo de su corazón.

Sakura – ¡Eso no es cierto!

Esperanza (viéndola con mucha tristeza) – Lo es, cuando él murió nos alejo de su corazón, pero no solo a nosotras, sino a todas las personas a su alrededor ya que es tanto su dolor, que alejo a todos para ya no ser lastimada.

Sakura – ¡Basta!

Esperanza – Pero aún haciendo eso me mantuvo en su corazón, usted mantuvo la esperanza de que él volviera.

Sakura – ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver ahora?

Esperanza – Mi ama usted deseo con todas sus fuerzas que el joven Shaoran volviera por eso yo me active para cumplir su deseo.

Sakura – No lo entiendo, he deseado eso miles de veces¿por qué hasta ahora funciono?

Esperanza – Bueno, una razón es porque usted lo deseaba a medias.

Sakura – ¿A medias?

Esperanza – Sí, me refiero a que cuando lo deseaba, usted misma se reprimía por considerar que estaba mal desearlo porque la considerarían débil pero hoy no, hoy usted lo deseo con todo su corazón, además de que su deseo concidio con la unión de las 6 fuerzas del universo.

Sakura – ¿Seis fuerzas? Si estoy en lo correcto a mi alrededor solo había 4.

Esperanza – ¿Segura?

Sakura – Por supuesto, el agua en el río es una, la tierra en el bosque es dos, el fuego en las aguas termales tres y el viento cuatro.

Esperanza – Pero su deseo coincidió con el atardecer.

Sakura – ¿Y qué tiene?

Esperanza – El atardecer le dio las dos fuerzas restantes.

Sakura (comprendiendo) – Claro, el atardecer es la unión entre el día y la noche¡luz y oscuridad, las dos fuerzas restantes!

Esperanza – Cada fuerza es muy fuerte, al pedir su deseo y expulsar su magia, cada fuerza le dio un poco de su poder y al ser yo el símbolo de su amor, fui yo la encargada de cumplirlo, gracias a su esperanza el joven Shaoran pudo ser traído de vuelta, con la edad y apariencia que tendría si jamás hubiera muerto pero como aún su poder no era suficiente, no pude darle sus recuerdos, pero a cambio, permanecí en su cuerpo hasta que usted me libero.

Sakura – ¿El beso?

Esperanza – Sí, al seguir el llamado de su corazón que lo llevaba hasta él me dio el poder necesario para completar su deseo.

Sakura (viendo a Shaoran flotando rodeado por esa luz) – ¿Cuánto tiempo estará así?

Esperanza – Eso no lo se pero no será mucho.

Sakura – ¿Por qué traía una máscara?

Esperanza – Yo se la puse para hacer que fuera su corazón y no su cabeza lo que lo guiará hacia él.

---------------------------------------Fin del flash back----------------------------------------------------------

Sakura –... y eso fue lo que paso – viendo a sus amigos que se habían quedado muy sorprendidos y trataban de procesar la información.

Eriol – Increíble…

Phillippe – Impresionante…

Tomoyo – No lo puedo creer…

Kerberos – Ni yo…

Shaoran – ¿Están bien?

Spinel – Claro solo danos un minuto.

Touya – ¿Y qué va a pasar ahora?

Shaoran – Tendré que ir a Hong Kong a arreglar todo y después ya veremos.

Yue – ¿Y qué vamos a hacer con él? – señalando a Pier.

Shaoran – Supongo que llevárnoslo, no podemos dejarlo aquí.

Kerberos – ¿Pero y lo que vio?

Sakura – Diremos que lo encontramos inconsciente y lo que vio fue producto de su imaginación.

Tomoyo – ¿Y para explicar tu desaparición?

Sakura – Bueno Shaoran y yo habíamos pensado… (Explicándoles toda la historia que habían inventado) y diremos que nos encontraron camino hacia la cabaña del guarda bosques.

Phillippe – Que ingenioso.

Eriol – Pues entonces vámonos.

Sakura – Regresen a sus formas falsas, por favor.

Yukito – Habrá que caminar un buen rato para llegar con el guarda bosques.

Kero (algo desanimado) – Lástima por ustedes, yo puedo volar.

Sakura – ¿Touya te puedes quedar conmigo un momento? En seguida los alcanzamos.

Ya que se fueron los demás.

Touya – ¿Qué sucede?

Sakura – Hay una cosa que ni Shaoran ni yo dijimos.

Touya – ¿Qué?

Sakura – Que Shaoran conoció a nuestra mamá y cuando se despidió de ella nos mando unos regalos (sacando el pañuelo) este es para ti.

Touya (tomando el pañuelo y desenvolviéndolo) – ¿Una esclava?... es muy bonita. ¿Cuál fue tu regalo?

Sakura – La gargantilla que traigo puesta.

Touya (viéndola) – También es muy bonita.

Sakura (bajando su cabeza y su tono de voz) – También dijo que esta muy orgullosa de nosotros y que nos quiere mucho a nosotros y a mi papá.

Touya (abrazándola) – Sakura…

Sakura – Te quiero mucho hermano (llorando levemente) y perdóname por portarme tan fría contigo durante estos 3 años.

Touya – Sshh, no me tienes que pedir perdón yo comprendo que era por el mo... que era por Shaoran.

Sakura – Gracias.

Touya – Pero te advierto que si te vuelve a hacer sufrir le daré la golpiza de su vida ¿quedo claro?

Sakura (riéndose) – Sí.

Touya (soltándola) – Hay que alcanzar a los demás.

Después de caminar un buen rato mientras le platicaban a Shaoran lo que habían hecho (aunque Shaoran los veía desde el cielo le gustaba que le contaran las cosas), por fin llegaron a la estación de guarda bosques donde Sakura y Shaoran contaron su historia (que obviamente todos creyeron) y revisaron a Pier (que aún estaba inconsciente).

En una sala de la estación.

Touya – Pues vamonos.

Sakura – Pero no podemos.

Touya – ¿Por qué?

Sakura – No podemos dejar a Pier de esa manera.

Eriol – Ya se le debe de haber pasado el efecto.

Yukito – Sí, ahí viene.

Pier – ¡Sakura¿Estás bien?

Sakura – Sí.

Pier – ¿Qué era esas cosas?

Sakura – ¿Qué cosas?

Pier – Cuando te encontré esos dos (señalando a Eriol y a Phillippe) traían unos báculos muy largos y estabas rodeada por un ángel, una especie de león con alas, una mujer con alas de mariposa y una patera con alas.

Sakura (riéndose) – Pero que cosas dices, tú no me encontraste, al contrario, nosotros te encontramos inconsciente al pie de una pequeña elevación.

Pier – ¿En serio?

Sakura – Sí.

Pier – ¿Entonces imagine todo?

Sakura – Creo que sí.

Tomoyo – Ahora que ya despertó ¿nos vamos?

Pier – ¿Me estabas esperando?

Sakura (sonriéndole) – Sí.

Pier (sonrojándose y volteando la cara) – Pues ya vamonos.

Aunque claro ese gesto no paso desapercibido para Shaoran, Touya y Kero (que estaba en brazos de Tomoyo junto con Spinel).

Después de regresar a la universidad y asegurar que estaba bien, Sakura pidió permiso para ausentarse por 2 semanas para poder regresar con todos al día siguiente.

Pier – ¿Entonces te irás?

Sakura – Sí, pero solo por 2 semanas después regresaré.

Angelic – Sabes Sakura, te noto algo diferente.

Sophie – Angelic tiene razón, luces más… alegre.

Sakura – Bueno, es que lo estoy.

Natali – ¿Paso algo con el joven con el cual te encontraron?

Sakura – Sí… bueno es que ese joven es mi prometido.

Todos – ¿Prometido?

Sakura – Sí.

Charlotte – No sabía que estabas comprometida ¿desde hace cuánto te lo pidió?

Sakura – Desde hace 5 años pero nos tuvimos que separar un tiempo.

Deborah – Vaya eso es mucho tiempo.

Natali – Te vamos a extrañar.

Sophie – Regresa pronto.

Sakura – Sí (abrazando a cada uno) nos vemos dentro de dos semanas.

Todos – Adiós.

En el hotel

Eriol – ¿Y entonces que vas a hacer?

Shaoran – ¿Pues que más? Utilizar la teletransportación

Tomoyo – Como no tienes papeles no puedes viajar con nosotros en el avión.

Yukito – ¿Y adónde irás primero?

Shaoran – Yo los estaré esperando en Tomoeda y después de que Sakura y yo veamos al señor Fujitaka iremos a Hong Kong.

Touya – ¿Y cuánto estarán ahí?

Shaoran – No lo sé, yo me quedaré por un tiempo pero Sakura solo se puede ausentar por dos semanas.

Kero – ¿Y no crees que a alguien de tu familial le dará un infarto al verte?

Shaoran – Por eso Sakura hablara con ellos primero.

Spinel – ¿Volverá a ser jefe de su clan?

Shaoran – Sí, supongo que sí.

Tomoyo – ¿Y del concilio?

Shaoran – No lo creo ya debe haber un nuevo líder y no tengo ningún interés en desafiarlo para quitarle su puesto.

Phillippe – Con razón me sonaba tu nombre, eras jefe del Concilio de Oriente.

Shaoran – Sí.

Eriol – Después de que veas a tu familia ¿Qué harás?

Shaoran (suspirando) – No lo sé, yo… yo quería seguir estudiando y como Sakura esta en Francia…

Tomoyo – No sabes si venir a estudiar aquí ¿cierto?

Shaoran – Sí, pero no puedo decidir nada hasta no hablar con mi familia.

Phillippe – ¿Por qué?

Shaoran – Amo a Sakura profundamente y quiero estar con ella pero también tengo responsabilidades para con mi familia que no puedo dejar de lado.

Phillippe – Si que tienes una vida complicada.

Tomoyo – Cambiando de tema, Shaoran ¿cuándo aprendiste a hablar francés?

Shaoran – ¿Qué? Ah sí, aprendía al mismo tiempo que Sakura.

Eriol – Sorprendente.

Shaoran – Lo es, de hecho, casi todo lo que Sakura aprendió lo sé yo también.

Yukito – ¿Incluidos los conocimientos mágicos?

Shaoran – Sí, al igual que los entrenamientos por eso mi poder se ha incrementado considerablemente.

Nakuru – ¿Entonces eres más fuerte que Eriol, Phillippe y Sakura?

Shaoran – Según mis cálculos soy más fuerte que Eriol y Phillippe pero estoy en el mismo nivel que Sakura.

Phillippe – ¿A qué hora sale el avión?

Touya – Sale mañana a las siete de la mañana.

Spinel – ¿Qué harás en el tiempo que dure el vuelo?

Shaoran – No lo sé, pasear.

Phillippe – ¿En París tú solo? Llamarás la atención de muchas francesas, te lo aseguro.

Shaoran – No pasearé aquí, sino en Tomoeda.

Tomoyo – Pero no puedes.

Shaoran – ¿Por qué?

Eriol – Porque nosotros le dijimos a todos que habías muerto.

Shaoran – Es cierto.

Yukito – Si te ven, pensarán que ven a un fantasma.

Shaoran – Exactamente ¿cómo dijeron que morí?

Eriol – Si no mal no recuerdo, dijimos que habías muerto cuando tu auto se cayó a un barranco.

Phillippe – ¡Que dulces!

Shaoran – ¿Encontraron mi cuerpo?

Tomoyo – ¿Perdón?

Shaoran – Si mi auto cayó a un barranco ¿encontraron mi cuerpo?

Yukito – Jamás lo especificamos.

Touya – Solo dijimos que habías muerto y regresamos después del entierro.

Shaoran – Si eso dijeron podría decir que no morí en ese accidente.

Spinel – ¿Y por qué no apareciste hasta ahora?

Kero (desanimado) – Puedes decir que estabas en coma.

Shaoran – Es una buena idea, alguien me encontró, me llevo al hospital y estuve en coma todo este tiempo y como no llevaba identificación, nadie aviso a mi familia.

Eriol – Y como no encontramos tu cuerpo en el accidente te dimos por muerto.

Shaoran – Listo, ya esta mi historia.

Kero – ¿Y Sakura?

Tomoyo – Regreso a su dormitorio mañana nos alcanzará.

Al día siguiente Sakura, Eriol, Tomoyo, Yukito, Touya, Nakuru, Spinel y Kero se despidieron de Phillippe y abordaron el avión que los llevaría a Tomoeda mientras que Shaoran realizaba la teletransportación, cosa que le quito casi la mitad de su energía (por estar tan lejos) pero se encontró feliz de volver a Tomoeda.

Shaoran (viendo a su alrededor) – Bueno como Eriol me presto las llaves de su casa iré a descansar un rato y a comer algo.

4 horas después

Después de haber tomado una siesta y comer algo Shaoran salió de la mansión para ir a dar un paseo. Visito la escuela primaria, dio una vuelta por todo el centro, por la que era su antigua casa cuando vino por las cartas Clow dejando por último el parque pingüino.

Shaoran (sentándose en un columpio) – Como extraña este lugar.

Aeropuerto 4:00 p. m.

Sakura – Que bueno es estar aquí otra vez.

Tomoyo – ¿Irás con tu padre?

Sakura – Sí, en cuanto regrese Shaoran.

Shaoran (llegando) – Ya estoy aquí.

Sakura – ¿Nos vamos?

Shaoran – Sí.

Sakura – Hermano ¿te encargarías de mi maleta?

Touya – A condición de que hagas la cena.

Sakura – ¡Qué!

Eriol – No tienes porque enojarte, esta noche los invito a cenar.

Nakuru – Con la forma en que come Yukito te vas a arrepentir.

Eriol – Eso lo veremos, por cierto Shaoran¿dónde vas a dormir?

Shaoran – No lo había pensado.

Eriol – Si quieres te puedes quedar en mi casa a dormir y así también te presto más ropa.

Shaoran – Gracias.

Sakura – Pues vamonos, nos vemos más tarde – yendo a un lugar alejado donde nadie los viera - ¿listo?

Shaoran (sujetando su mano) – Sí¡teletransportación!

1 hora después

Sakura – No puedo creer que no nos dejaran pasar.

Shaoran – Tranquila, ya va a acabar.

Sakura – Sí, tienes razón, ya están saliendo – fijándose en la multitud que salía del edificio en el cual se llevaba a cabo el congreso al cual asistía el papá de Sakura – ¿lo ves?

Shaoran – Allá esta – señalando la puerta por donde iba saliendo – yo estaré en el hotel cuando quieras llamarme solo expulsa un poco de tu poder.

Sakura – ¿Seguro que lo quieres hacer así?

Shaoran – Sí, de lo contrario tu padre se llevaría un buen susto.

Sakura – De acuerdo, nos vemos después – corriendo hacia donde estaba su papá - ¡papá!

Fujitaka (volteando) – ¡Sakura! – Soltando sus libros y abrazándola – Sakura que bueno que estés bien… pero ¿dónde has estado?

Sakura (soltándolo) – Será mejor que vayamos a tu hotel, tengo mucho que explicarte.

Ya en el hotel

Fujitaka – ¿Y bien?

Sakura – Bueno papá, yo todo el tiempo estuve en el parque "Mágicos recuerdos" pero estaba en una cabaña protegida contra la magia, por eso los demás no podían encontrarme; y yo no podía salir de ella porque tenía mucha fiebre por haber expulsado toda mi magia.

Fujitaka – ¿Estabas tú sola?

Sakura – No… papá la razón por la que expulse mi magia de ese modo fue porque logre algo que nunca alguien había hecho.

Fujitaka – ¿Qué fue?

Sakura – Yo… yo logre revivir a Shaoran.

Fujitaka – ¿Qué?

Sakura – Yo lo reviví sin proponérmelo por eso estaba agotada y fue él quien me estuvo cuidando.

Fujitaka – No puedo creerlo… pero Eriol me había dicho que eso era imposible.

Sakura – A mí también me lo dijo, es por eso que es un milagro.

Fujitaka – Por eso estás tan feliz ¿verdad?

Sakura – ¿Se me nota mucho?

Fujitaka (abrazándola) – Sí… ¿y dónde está?

Sakura (soltándose) – En seguida lo llamo – expulsando su magia.

Toc, toc, toc.

Sakura (abriendo) – Pasa.

Shaoran – Buenas tardes, señor Fujitaka.

Fujitaka (viéndolo muy sorprendido) – Increíble.

Shaoran – Sí, así es.

Fujitaka (abrazándolo) – Me alegra mucho que hayas vuelto y aunque no entienda como paso quiero que sepas que eres bienvenido.

Shaoran (separándose) – Gracias.

Fujitaka (sentándose) – ¿Y cómo lo tomo tu familia? Me imagino que han de estar muy felices.

Shaoran – Bueno, ellos aún no lo saben, preferimos hablar con usted primero.

Fujitaka – ¿Por qué?

Sakura – Para avisarte que estaba bien y darte la noticia.

Shaoran – Y para decirle que mis intenciones para con Sakura siguen siendo las mismas, deseo casarme con ella y los dos queremos contar con su aprobación.

Fujitaka – Como ya les había dicho no la necesitan pero si es importante para ustedes, se la doy con todas mis bendiciones.

Sakura (abrazándolo) – Gracias, papá.

Fujitaka (soltándola) – No hay de que, sé que él te hará muy feliz, solo me basta ver tu cara – estrechando la mano de Shaoran – sé que serán muy felices.

Shaoran – Gracias.

Fujitaka – ¿Y qué harán ahora?

Sakura – Volveremos a Tomoeda.

Shaoran – Y mañana partiremos a Hong Kong.

Fujitaka – ¿Y la escuela Sakura?

Sakura – No te preocupes, pedí permiso para ausentarme por dos semanas.

Fujitaka – ¿Y cómo van a volver a Tomoeda?

Sakura – Con magia.

Fujitaka – ¿Entonces tienen tiempo para pasear conmigo?

Shaoran y Sakura – Claro.

Los tres salieron charlando y riendo para visitar la torre de Tokio (que les trajo muchos recuerdos a los dos), hasta que llego el momento en que Sakura y Shaoran se despidieron para ir a cenar.

En algún restaurante de Tomoeda, 7:00 p. m.

Tomoyo – Si no quedamos de acuerdo en una hora ¿cómo van a saber a que hora regresar?

Eriol – No se me ocurrió mencionar una hora en específico.

Yukito – Ya llegarán.

Nakuru – ¿Y cómo van a encontrarnos?

Eriol – Deje una nota en la puerta diciendo donde estaríamos.

Spinel – Lo bueno es que como pidieron un cuarto privado tanto Kero como yo podemos estar con ustedes.

Touya – ¿Ya ordenamos?

Kero – ¿No vamos a esperar a Sakura?

Toc, toc, toc.

Eriol (asegurándose que Spinel y Kero se habían escondido) – Adelante.

Sakura – Lamentamos el retraso.

Shaoran – Como no fijamos hora se nos fue el tiempo volando.

Tomoyo – No importa, siéntense.

Touya – Que bueno que llegaste ya tenía hambre.

Ya después de que hubieran pedido y les hubieran llevado su comida.

Sakura – Kero no debiste pedir solo pasteles.

Kero (algo molesto) – ¿Por qué no? Es lo que más me gusta.

Yukito – ¿Mañana a qué hora se van?

Shaoran – Como a las ocho, a esa hora estará toda mi familia en mi casa.

Touya – ¿Y cuánto tiempo te quedarás Sakura?

Sakura – Semana y media.

Nakuru (levantando su vaso) – Bueno pues les deseo suerte.

Todos (brindando) – Suerte.

Más tarde.

Sakura – Nos vemos mañana a las siete y media en el parque pingüino ¿de acuerdo?

Shaoran – De acuerdo - -dándole un beso – nos vemos mañana mi flor de cerezo.

Kero al ver esto pensó inmediatamente en decir que se separaran pero en lugar de eso solo agacho la cabeza entrando a la casa, pues como Sakura había vuelto, Tomoyo le dijo que no había necesidad de que volviera con ella.

Habitación de Sakura.

Sakura – Mi cuarto sigue igual que siempre pero creo que le agregare unas cuantas cosas ¿tú qué opinas Kero?

Kero – Como tú quieras – volando a su cajón.

Sakura – Kero – cargándolo y sentándolo en sus rodillas – quiero pedirte perdón por estos tres años, la verdad quien más sufrió por mi cambio de actitud fuiste tú.

Kero (desviando su carita) – No importa.

Sakura – Sí importa, no sólo eres mi guardián también eres mi amigo, sé que desde que me fui a paría te sientes abandonado porque te deje en casa de Tomoyo pero jamás fue mi intención que te sintieras así.

Kero (volando) – Se que no pero ahora que él volvió tú le prestaras más atención y yo volveré a ser relegado y esta vez para siempre y es que yo pensaba que la actitud que tenías tarde o temprano iba a irse y volverías a darme tu atención.

Sakura (abrazándolo) – ¡Ay Kero! Perdóname – comenzando a llorar – de verdad lo siento.

Kero – No llores Sakurita, perdón Sakura (Nota: desde hace 3 años Sakura le había pedido a Kero que no la llamara "Sakurita").

Sakura – No te preocupes Kero si tú quieres me puedes llamar Sakurita.

Kero (soltándose y brillándole los ojitos) – ¿En serio?

Sakura – Sí¿me perdonas?

Kero (abrazándola de nuevo) – ¡Claro que sí!

Sakura – Ahora que Shaoran volvió tienes razón le voy a prestar atención pero quiero que sepas que te quiero mucho y no tienes porque sentirte abandonado y por eso¿qué te parece si me acompañas a Hong Kong?

Kero (soltándola) – No, tú y Shaoran tienen que ir solos.

Sakura – Bueno, entonces ¿te gustaría regresar conmigo a París? Serías el juez de todo lo que preparo.

Kero – ¿En serio?

Sakura (sonriendo) – Sí.

Kero (volando en círculos) – ¡Viva voy a ir a París! – Deteniéndose frente a Sakura - ¿y me llevarás a los sitios de interés¿me dejarás ir contigo a las clases¿me darás cosas deliciosas de comer que tú prepares?

Sakura – Sí, si a todo.

Kero (lanzándose a su pecho) – Te quiero mucho Sakurita.

Sakura – Y yo a ti Kero.

Nota: Habrán notado que tanto Kero como Touya ya no llaman "mocoso" a Shaoran, esto es porque después de su sacrificio se gano su respeto por proteger a Sakura y cumplir su palabra: "Daría mi vida por Sakura".

Hasta aquí el décimo capitulo de mi fic nos vemos dentro de 15 días y espero que dejen su review para que me digas que les pareció

Nos vemos!!!


	11. Hong Kong

Hola!!!

Después de unos cuantos días, al fin les traigo la nueva actualizacion de este fic, ya solo quedan dos capitulos mas para que acabe y espero que tambien los lean y me dejen sus comentarios... hablando de eso que les parece si los contesto?

**akirafic:** me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo pasado y tambien todo el fic en sí, espero que me dejes tambien el comentario sobre este capitulo y no seas timido, escribeme todo lo que quieras!

**gabyhyatt**: bueno tanto como susto no fue (las ventajas de vivir con magia), fue mas molestia de suponer que Sakura les intentaba jugar una broma ya que para ellos es imposible revivir a una personas, en cuanto a que se lo comieron a besos pues... Shaoran sabe mantenerlas a raya, espero verte en el siguiente capitulo

Lástima que no hayan sido mas personas, espero que este capitulo reciba mas criticas, y aunque nunca lo digo ya todo el mundo lo sabe ¿no? este fic no lo hago con fines de lucro es solo para sacar algo de la imaginacion que me sobra

MI VIDA DESPUÉS DE TI

CAPITULO 11: HONG KONG

Parque pingüino, 7:30 a.m.

Sakura – ¿Listo? – sosteniendo una maleta.

Shaoran – Claro – cargando una pequeña mochila.

Sakura – ¿No llevas más ropa?

Shaoran – Pero si no tengo ropa, esto es de Eriol.

Sakura – Es cierto, lo olvide ¿y qué vas a hacer?

Shaoran – Espero que en mi casa todavía tengan mi ropa ¿nos vamos?

Sakura – Sí, pero ¿tú qué harás mientras yo hablo con ellos?

Shaoran – Pues estaré afuera.

Sakura – No olvides desaparecer tu presencia.

Shaoran (tomándola de la mano) – No lo olvidaré.

Sakura – ¡Teletransportación!

Hong Kong, mansion Li, 7:40 a.m.

Desde hace tres anos ha habido grandes cambios en la familia Li, después de la muerte de Shaoran, Leran volvió a ser la jefa del clan; Feimei se caso hace dos años con Ryo Kuwabara (un mago de mediano poder, de cabello y ojos negros, alto, con una sonrisa encantadora y un carácter alegre) y esta embarazada, Shiefa también se caso hace un año con Akira Minamoto (otro mago con mediano poder, alto, algo musculoso, ojos negros y cabello azul oscuro, con un carácter algo alocado pero sin llegar a los extremos) y esta embarazada al igual que su hermana, Fanrei se caso hace 6 meses con Coyi Tamamura (otro mago de mediano poder, alto, cabello negro y ojos azules y es muy alegre) y por último Futtie se caso hace 3 meses con Maxwell Shilfield (un empresario inglés que a pesar de descender de un mago inglés no posee magia, es de mediana estatura, cabello marrón y ojos negros es un poco serio pero no demasiado).

Leran – Le recuerdo que mañana es la reunión de hechiceros así que ni se les ocurra intentar faltar.

Feimei – No te preocupes, no faltaremos.

Shiefa – Aunque sigo sin entender porque tienen que ir todos los hechiceros de Hong Kong.

Leran – Es importante estar enterados de lo que sucede.

Ding dong.

Leran – ¿Wei puedes abrir?

Wei – En seguida – caminando hacia la puerta y abriendo – Bueno días ¿en qué puedo…? Pero si es…

Sakura – Hola Wei.

Wei – Señorita Sakura... (Abrazándola) me alegro tanto de verla de nuevo.

Sakura – Yo también.

Wei – Pero pase por favor.

Sakura – Gracias.

Leran – ¿Quién era Wei?

Wei – Es la señorita Sakura.

Shiefa, Futtie, Feimei y Fanrei – ¿Sakura?

Sakura (haciendo una reverencia) – Buenos días.

Leran – Hola Sakura, es un placer verte de nuevo.

Sakura – Gracias, el placer es mío.

Shiefa – Pero pasa Sakura, quiero presentarte a mi esposo, él es Akira Minamoto.

Akira – Hola.

Feimei (señalándolo) – Y él es el mío.

Ryo – Soy Ryo Kuwabara.

Fanrei – Yo también te quiero presentar a mi esposo.

Coyi – ¿Qué tal? Mi nombre es Coyi Tamamura.

Futtie – No olviden a mi esposo.

Max – Mucho gusto mi nombre es Maxwell Shilfield.

Sakura – Mucho gusto en conocerlos a todos, lamento mucho no haber asistido a sus bodas.

Futtie – No te preocupes tus razones habrás tenido.

Shiefa – ¿Quieres desayunar?

Sakura – No gracias, ya desayune ¿ustedes ya terminaron?

Akira – Sí.

Leran – ¿Cuál es la razón de tu visita?

Feimei – Es cierto, no te veíamos desde que venias a entrenar.

Sakura – Quiero hablar con ustedes.

Leran – ¿Pasa algo malo?

Sakura – No, al contrario.

Leran – Pues vayamos a la biblioteca.

Ya en ese lugar.

Leran – ¿Y de qué quieres hablar?

Sakura – Bueno yo… yo quería decirles… (Suspirando) yo quería decirles que reviví a Shaoran.

Leran (molesta) – ¿es una broma?

Sakura – No, de verdad lo reviví.

Max – Tal vez no tenga magia pero sé de ella y sé que eso es imposible.

Leran (levantándose) – No puedo creer que tú Sakura de entre todas las personas, venga a hacernos una broma de ese tipo.

Sakura – ¡No es una broma¡Por favor escúcheme¡En Francia, fui a un parque nacional y con ayuda de una de mis cartas puede revivirlo!

Leran – Eso es imposible.

Sakura – Por favor créame, yo no jugaría con esto.

Leran – Si eso es cierto ¿dónde está?

Sakura – Afuera, queríamos que ustedes entendieran lo que paso antes de que lo vieran.

Leran – Bien, te escucho.

Sakura – Verá… - contándole a grandes rasgos como se había separado de sus amigos, como había pedido su deseo, como habían llegado a la cabaña, que había pasado en ese lugar y como habían vuelto – ayer volvimos a Tomoeda, Shaoran y yo fuimos a Tokio a ver a mi padre y hoy usamos la teletransportación para llegar hasta aquí.

Shiefa – Increíble…

Futtie – Y si es cierto…

Feimei – Tendremos de nuevo a nuestro hermanito.

Shiefa, Futtie, Feimei y Fanrei – ¡Viva! – Corriendo a abrazar a Sakura - ¡Que bueno¡Gracias Sakura¡No puedo creerlo¡Lo volveremos a tener¿Cuándo lo veremos¡Ya quiero verlo!

Leran – ¡Silencio! Sakura¿puedes llamarlo por favor?

Sakura – Por supuesto – expulsando un poco de su magia y abriendo la ventana – te esperan.

Shaoran (entrando por la venta) – Gracias (volteando a ver a su madre y a sus hermanas) mamá, hermanas…

Leran (abrazándolo) – ¡Shaoran!

Shiefa, Futtie, Feimei y Fanrei (abrazándolo también) – ¡Shaoran!

Akira – Es un milagro.

Max – ¿Saben lo que significa?

Coyi – ¿Qué?

Max – Que ahora tenemos un cuñado.

Ryo – ¿Y eso qué?

Coyi – Saquéenme de mi error pero si él volvió ¿No se convierte nuevamente en el líder de su clan?

Akira – Creo que sí.

Leran (soltándolo) – No puedo creerlo, es un milagro.

Feimei (llorando) – Hermanito.

Fanrei (llorando) – Que bueno es verte otra vez.

Futtie (llorando) – Te extrañamos tanto.

Shiefa (llorando) – No lo vuelvas a hacer.

Leran – Sakura perdóname por hablarte así.

Sakura – No se preocupe la entiendo.

Futtie – Shaoran tienes que conocer a nuestros esposos.

Shaoran – No se preocupen ya los conozco (estrechando sus manos) mucho gusto en conocerlos.

Max – El gusto es nuestro.

Akira – Espero que nos llevemos bien.

Coyi – Hemos escuchado mucho de ti.

Ryo – Bienvenido de nuevo.

Fanrei – ¿Y ahora qué pasará?

Leran – Inmediatamente haré los trámites necesarios para que vuelvas a estar vivo, legalmente hablando.

Shiefa – Hay tantas cosas que hacer.

Futtie – Volver a tramitar tu cuenta en el banco y tus tarjetas de crédito.

Fanrei – Arreglar tu habitación.

Feimei – Comprarte ropa.

Akira – Iniciar los trámites para que vuelvas a ser líder del clan.

Coyi – Informar a toda la familia.

Ryo – Informar al concilio.

Max – Devolverte tu auto.

Shaoran – Sí que son muchas cosas.

Leran – Informaremos al Concilio mañana, mientras yo me encargo de los trámites legales.

Akira – Los chicos, Wei y yo nos encargaremos de arreglar tu habitación y avisarle a todos los empleados.

Shiefa – Mientas las chicas, Sakura y yo iremos a comprarte ropa.

Shaoran – ¿Iremos de compras?

Sakura – Pues claro, tienes que comparte ropa.

Shaoran (asustado ante la idea de ir de compras con sus hermanas) – No pero si puedo ir solo.

Futtie – De ninguna manera queremos ayudar.

Shaoran – No es necesario.

Feimei – ¿Qué no quieres ir con nosotras?

Shaoran – Claro pero…

Fanrei – No hay pero que valga.

Sakura – Además si vas solo no tendrías dinero para pagar.

Shaoran (resignado) – Esta bien.

Si hace 3 años ir con las chicas fue molesto, esta vez fue peor, no había tienda donde no se pararán a comprar (excepto en la tienda de ropa interior, en esa tienda para alivio de Shaoran entro solo) y además de cargar sus cosas (que era muchas) tenía que estarse probando las cosas que sus hermanas y Sakura escogían para él y aunque todas era cosas lindas no todas iban con él por lo que además tenía que estar soportando los reclamos de sus hermanas por no comprarse lo que a ellas les gustaba.

Varias horas después.

Shaoran – ¿Ya nos podemos ir?

Shiefa – Pero Shaoran todavía hay otras tiendas.

Shaoran – Sí pero ya tengo suficiente ropa y ya me canse.

Sakura – Yo también ya me canse.

Feimei – Pero que poco aguantan.

Fanrei – Ay esta bien, ya vamonos.

Mansión Li, 4:00 p.m.

Leran (mostrándole unos papeles) – Firma aquí y aquí.

Shaoran – Listo.

Leran – Bueno con esto todo esta resuelto, tu cuenta al igual que tus tarjetas se han restablecido y (sonriendo) me complace decir que ya estas legalmente vivo.

Akira – Que rápida es, suegra.

Leran – Por mis hijos por supuesto que soy rápida.

Max (viendo las cosas que compraron) – ¿Todo eso es tuyo?

Shaoran – Sí.

Ryo – Esta bien que no tuvieras ropa pero¿no crees que exageraste?

Fanrei – Por supuesto que no.

Shiefa – De hecho creo que falto un poco más.

Feimei – ¿Qué te parece si mañana vamos por más?

Shaoran – ¡¿Qué¡Por supuesto que no! (viendo como lo miraban sus hermanas) digo, no se molesten con esa ropa es más que suficiente.

Leran – Sakura ¿cuánto tiempo te quedarás en Hong Kong?

Sakura – Semana y media.

Coyi – ¿Y dónde te vas a quedar?

Leran – Por supuesto que se quedara aquí.

Sakura – Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad.

Leran – No tienes porque agradecer, somos nosotros los que estamos muy agradecidos contigo.

Shaoran – ¿Mañana a qué hora será la reunión del concilio?

Leran – A las nueve de la mañana.

Feimei – Mañana ustedes van a ser la sensación.

Shaoran – No es gracioso.

Sakura – No, pero ella tiene razón.

Ryo – Mi esposa esta en lo correcto, van a ser famosos, Sakura por lograr lo imposible y tú por ser el resultado de ese milagro.

Leran – Bueno eso ya no importa, con su permiso debo ir a avisar a la familia.

Shiefa – Yo te ayudo.

Feimei – Y yo.

Ya que se fueron.

Sakura – ¿Les puedo hacer una pregunta sin que se ofendan?

Futtie – Claro Sakura.

Max – ¿Qué pasa?

Sakura – ¿Qué ninguno tiene casa y por eso viven aquí?

Todos menos Sakura y Shaoran – Ja, ja, ja.

Fanrei – Perdón por reírnos.

Ryo – Es que nos pareció gracioso.

Max – Verás todos tenemos nuestras casas.

Futtie – Pero como mañana es la reunión del concilio, nuestra madre insistió en que viniéramos a pasar la noche aquí para que mañana no lleguemos tarde.

Coyi – Aunque a decir verdad tienes algo de razón, pasamos demasiado tiempo aquí.

Max – Pero no podrás decir que no es divertido.

Al día siguiente, Santuario del Concilio, 9:00 a.m.

Leran – En seguida hablare con el Concilio mientras ustedes esperan aquí.

Shaoran – Sí – ya que su madre, hermanas y esposos se habían ido – ¿cómo te sientes?

Sakura – La verdad muy nerviosa ¿y tú?

Shaoran – Igual que tú.

Sirviente (llegando) – Por favor pasen, el Concilio espera.

Shaoran y Sakura – Sí – entrando atrás del sirviente que los guió hasta el recinto donde si no les fallaba la memoria Shaoran había sido nombrado jefe de concilio.

Hen – Increíble...

Naomi – Imposible...

Hiro – No lo puedo creer...

Rumiko – No puede ser…

Takuya – Tal vez…

Aome – Debe ser un truco…

Ken Ueda – ¡Exijo una explicación! – después de que Shaoran muriera, Rumiko Yen fue elegida como nueva jefa de Concilio además de que Ken Ueda entro a formar parte del Concilio.

Rumiko – Ken tiene razón, aunque Leran Li nos informo de la situación, ahora que lo vemos con nuestros propios ojos tal informe es insuficiente para aceptar lo que esta frente a nosotros.

Shaoran – Exactamente que quieren saber ¿si soy real o cómo lo hizo?

Rumiko – Quiero saber como lo hizo.

Sakura – Con la unión de las seis fuerzas del universo: agua, fuego, tierra, aire, luz y oscuridad además de toda mi magia y todo el amor que siento por Shaoran, sólo así fue posible este milagro.

Hen – ¿Nos estas diciendo que la unión de esas seis fuerzas y su deseo fue lo único que uso para lograr lo imposible?

Sakura – Así es.

Ken – Es una mentirosa, exijo que lo pruebe reviviendo a otra persona.

Sakura – Lo siento pero yo no puedo hacer eso.

Takuya – ¿Por qué?

Sakura – Lo que hice por Shaoran fue posible gracias a mi carta Esperanza que es un símbolo del amor que hay entre los dos, yo no podría revivir a alguien más porque ya no existiría un símbolo que canalizara toda mi energía a esa persona.

Naomi – ¿Solamente funciona con Shaoran Li?

Sakura – Sí.

Hiro – Sakura aunque solo lo puedas hacer con Shaoran, lo que realizaste fue algo impresionante y el poder que demostraste conlleva una gran responsabilidad.

Aome – Es por eso que este Concilio te prohíbe volver hacerlo.

Shaoran – No desobedeceríamos su orden pero ¿por qué?

Rumiko – Sakura tú lograste burlas a la muerte pero la muerte es parte de la vida, una parte que es necesaria aunque nos duela, no puedes volver a burlarla de esa manera porque estarías rompiendo leyes que van más allá de nosotros.

Hen – Estarías rompiendo las leyes de la naturaleza.

Aome – Como hechiceros siempre debemos respetar esta ley no escrita: "la magia jamás debe atentar contra la naturaleza" ¿entiendes?

Sakura – Sí.

Ken – No es justo que su falta quede sin castigo, por eso yo propongo deshacer su magia, es decir, matar a Shaoran Li.

Sakura y Shaoran – ¡¿Qué?!

Sakura – Eso sería totalmente injusto.

Hiro – Sakura tiene razón, es injusto y me niego a apoyarte.

Rumiko – Ken aunque Sakura haya roto en cierta manera una ley no escrita, ella no rompió ninguna de las leyes de este Concilio.

Takuya – Pro lo tanto no hay ninguna falta que castigar.

Rumiko – Sakura Kinomoto y Shaoran Li este Concilio ha reconocido sus acciones y no le queda más que felicitarlos por estar juntos de nuevo.

Sakura y Shaoran – Gracias.

Hiro – Vayan a sus lugares – luego de reunirse con Leran y los demás, Sakura y Shaoran tuvieron que quedarse por otras dos horas en las que se les informaba a todos sobre distintos asuntos. Aunque cuando la reunión termino tampoco pudieron irse durante un buen rato, pues todos los hechiceros reunidos deseaban saludarlos, felicitarlos, preguntarles más sobre como había logrado revivir una persona, entre otras cosas. Todo para que cuando al fin pudieran volver a la mansión se encontraran con una escandalosa sorpresa.

Voz – ¡Shaoraaaan!

Shaoran (cayendo al piso por el peso de algo que solo alcanzo a distinguir como una mancha de color negro) – ¡Aah!

Sakura – ¡Meiling!

Meiling – ¡Sakura! – Levantándose del suelo y abrazándola también – muchas gracias por devolvernos a mi primo.

Sakura – De nada.

Shaoran – ¿Meiling porque te me fuiste encima de esa manera? A mí también me da gusto verte pero no tenías que ser tan extrema.

Meiling – No seas exagerado, fue solo la emoción, no te lastime.

Sakura – Y dime Meiling ¿qué has hecho en estos tres años?

Meiling – Bueno estudió en la universidad, para convertirme en maestra, pero eso lo sabrías si contestaras mis llamadas o cartas.

Sakura – Yo… lo siento mucho de verdad Meiling.

Meiling – Esta bien, te perdono, de todas maneras, yo estaba en contacto con Tomoyo y ella me mantenía al tanto de todo.

Después de este agradable encuentro los tres pasaron lo que quedaba del día juntos, recordando viejos tiempos o contándose lo que habían hecho.

Además en los días siguientes Shaoran y Sakura pasaban todos los días juntos, compensando todo el tiempo que estuvieron separados, jugando en la piscina, yendo al parque de diversiones, comiendo en restaurantes, elegantes, andando en bicicleta, patinando en hielo, caminado por los parques de Hong Kong, yendo a bailar, yendo de excursión al bosque (aunque esta vez sin historia de terror antes de dormir), aunque eso sí compartiendo los desayunos y las cenas con toda la familia Li. Hasta que llego el día en que había que volver a Tomoeda

Leran – Cuídate mucho Sakura.

Sakura – Lo haré gracias.

Shiefa – Ven a visitarnos.

Futtie – O escríbenos.

Feimei – O llámanos por teléfono.

Fanrei – O danos tu dirección y nosotras vamos a visitarte.

Akira – Tranquilas la están agobiando, como sea, adiós Sakura.

Max – Fue un placer conocerte.

Ryo – Nos vemos.

Coyi – Hasta pronto.

Meiling – Cuídense mucho por favor.

Sakura – Adiós.

Shaoran – Regresaré en 4 días – alejándose un poco con Sakura - ¿lista?

Sakura – Claro, (viendo su maleta) es una gran diferencia.

Shaoran – Sí, ahora que ya tengo ropa puedo llevar una maleta.

Sakura – ¿Ahora? – tomándolo de las manos.

Shaoran – Ahora ¡teletransportación!

N.T.:

solo tengo algo que decir: dejen sus comentarios!!!


	12. Volviendo a la vida

bueno un nuevo capitulo aunque parece que nadie la lee, porque nadie pone sus comentarios, de todas maneras lo terminare porque no me gusta dejar las cosas a medias

MI VIDA DESPUÉS DE TI

CAPITULO 12: VOLVIENDO A LA VIDA

Tomoeda, casa de Eriol, 10:30 a.m.

Kero – Extraño a Sakura.

Tomoyo – Tranquilo Kero, no han de tardar en volver.

Eriol – Sakura dijo que quería pasar un tiempo con nosotros.

Nakuru – ¿Y a dónde iremos cuándo vuelva?

Tomoyo – No lo sé, pero como nosotros vamos a la universidad solo tenemos libres las tardes.

Spinel – Es cierto, solo tienen libres los jueves.

Sakura (llegando) – Pues hay que aprovecharlo.

Shaoran – ¿No lo creen?

Kero (volando a sus brazos) – ¡Sakurita!

Sakura – Kero.

Eriol – Y bien¿a dónde vamos?

Nakuru – ¿Qué tal un día de campo en el templo Tsukimine?

Sakura – Es una gran idea.

Shaoran – ¿Compramos la comida o la hacemos?

Tomoyo – Mejor la hacemos, hace mucho que no cocino.

Sakura – Y yo podría hacerles algunos platillos que aprendí en Francia.

Kero – ¡Sí, comida!

Nakuru – Yo les ayudo.

Spinel – Yo también.

Ya que se habían ido.

Eriol – ¿Y cómo les fue?

Shaoran – Bien, mi familia estaba feliz, conocimos a mis cuñados.

Eriol – ¿Y el concilio?

Shaoran – Obviamente pidió una explicación, le ordeno a Sakura no volver a hacerlo y en general nos dieron su bendición.

Eriol – ¿En general?

Shaoran – Solo el nuevo miembro estaba en nuestra contra.

Eriol (riéndose) – ¿Y qué quería hacer¿Matarte?

Shaoran – De hecho sí.

Eriol (dejando de reírse) – ¿En serio?

Shaoran – Sí, como castigo a Sakura.

Eriol – No creo que sea muy popular ¿cierto?

Shaoran – Según lo que me contaron no, es demasiado extremista.

Eriol – ¿Y cómo se llama?

Shaoran – Ken Ueda.

Eriol – No conozco a ningún clan con ese apellido.

Shaoran – Tal vez porque no lo hay, él vino solo sin ninguna familia.

Eriol – Ya veo ¿qué te parece si ayudamos a las chicas¿O qué ya se te olvido como cocinar?

Shaoran – Claro que no, vamos.

Después de hacer la comida – cosa que tardo bastante porque todos estaban jugando – partieron al templo Tsukimine para su día de campo, el cual duro hasta que anocheció y todos volvieron a sus casas. Eriol acompaño a Tomoyo y Shaoran a Sakura y Kero (Nakuru y Spinel se fueron a la mansión a ordenar la cena).

Kero – ¿Y ahora que vas a hacer?

Sakura – ¿Yo?

Kero – No, él.

Shaoran – ¿A qué te refieres?

Kero – ¿Te vas a ir a Hong Kong o te vas a quedar aquí?

Shaoran – Yo volveré a Hong Kong.

Kero – Ya veo.

Sakura – ¿Por qué lo preguntas Kero?

Kero – Pro nada solo quería saber, por cierto mañana ¿qué van a hacer?

Sakura – ¿Van? Dirás vamos, tú también vas a venir al igual que Spinel.

Kero – ¿En serio?

Sakura – Sí.

Shaoran (llegando a casa de Sakura) – Bueno mañana vengo por ustedes con Spinel.

Sakura (besándolo) – Sí, nos vemos mañana.

Kero – Adiós.

Shaoran (algo extrañado) – Adiós.

Sakura (entrando a su casa) – ¡Ya llegué!

Kero – Parece que no hay nadie.

Sakura – Bueno entonces haré la cena para todos.

Kero – ¡Sí¿Harías un pastel?

Sakura – Ya es muy tarde, mañana lo hago ¿te parece?

Kero – Pues no, pero ya que.

Sakura – Kero…

Kero – Está bien, está bien.

Luego de hacer la cena y esperar a su padre y hermano (que llego con Yukito) todos se pusieron a cenar, platicando de lo que Sakura había hecho en Hong Kong y lo que haría mientras regresaba a la escuela.

Touya – Por cierto monstruo ¿ya te has disculpado con Kaho por ya no escribirle y faltar a su boda?

Sakura – No, pasado mañana iré a Inglaterra un rato para disculparme personalmente.

Fujitaka – ¿Sabes dónde vive la señorita Mizuki?

Sakura – Sí, Eriol me dio la dirección.

Yukito – Y ya no es la señorita Mizuki.

Fujitaka – Es cierto, olvide que cambio su nombre cuando se caso.

Touya – Así es, Ahora es Kaho Homs.

Kero – ¿Y vas a ir sola Sakura?

Sakura – No, si tú quieres acompañarme.

Kero – Por supuesto que voy.

Yukito – Gracias por la comida, realmente estuvo deliciosa.

Sakura – De nada.

Touya – Es sorprendente lo que puede hacer un monstruo.

Sakura – ¡No soy un monstruo!

Fujitaka – Ya basta, no peleen – comenzando a recoger los platos – como Sakura hizo la cena yo lavaré los platos.

Touya – Yo te ayudo.

Yukito – Y yo.

Sakura – Bueno yo me voy a dormir hasta mañana.

Fujitaka – Que duermas bien.

Touya – Hasta mañana.

Yukito – Hasta mañana Sakura.

Al día siguiente, 9:00 a.m.

Kero – ¿Y por qué bajas mi consola de tu cuarto?

Sakura – Para jugar en la sala.

Kero – ¿Jugar?

Sakura – Sí, como es muy peligroso que vayamos a jugar a un centro de videojuegos pensé que sería mejor jugar aquí ¿qué te parece?

Kero – ¡Sí! Les voy a ganar a todos, no por nada soy un experto en esto.

Sakura – Eso lo veremos.

Kero – ¿Por qué lo dices?

Sakura (sacando unas bolsas) – Porque vamos a jugar un juego nuevo de los que traje así ni Shaoran ni yo estaremos en desventaja.

Kero (brillándole los ojitos) – ¿Son juegos nuevos?

Sakura – Sí los compré en Hong Kong.

Ding dong.

Sakura – Debe ser Shaoran ¡voy! – abriendo la puerta – hola los esperábamos.

Spinel – Buenos días.

Shaoran – Buenos días mi linda flor – dándole un beso.

Kero – ¿Spinel adivina qué? Tengo juegos nuevos.

Spinel – ¿Qué? Vamos a probarlos.

Shaoran – Espero que tengamos alguna oportunidad.

Sakura – Vamos¿qué tan difícil puede ser?

¿Que tan difícil puede ser? No es una buena expresión para referirse a los videojuegos, como pronto descubrieron Sakura y Shaoran pues por más que intentaron no pudieron ganarle a Kero o Spinel (lo intentaron como 45 veces… cada uno).

Shaoran (dejando su control) – Me rindo no puedo hacerlo.

Sakura (también dejando su control) – Yo también me rindo.

Spinel – Se ve que no pueden contra los expertos.

Kero – Pero todos sabemos que yo soy el mejor.

Spinel – Claro que no, soy yo.

Kero – ¡Que yo!

Spinel – ¡Que yo!

Kero – ¡Demuéstralo!

Spinel – ¡Encantado! – comenzando una nueva pelea en la pantalla.

Sakura – Mientras lo deciden nosotros vamos por el almuerzo.

Shaoran – En seguida regresamos.

Sakura – Y no quiero encontrar ningún desastre cuando volvamos.

Spinel y Kero – No.

Ya afuera.

Shaoran – No puedo creer que jueguen todos los días a mí ya me duelen los dedos.

Sakura – A mi también pero parece que a ellos no les afecta.

Shaoran – ¿Si te llevarás a Kero a París?

Sakura – Sí, lo he dejado solo por mucho tiempo, pero ya no más.

Shaoran – ¿Y qué te gustaría de almorzar?

Sakura – Mmmm… no lo sé ¿y a ti?

Shaoran – Mmm… ¡ya sé! – tomándola de la mano y comenzando a correr.

Por la tarde.

Sakura – Tomoyo por favor, ya me diste suficiente ropa – saliendo con un conjunto elaborada por ella, que consistía en un vestido de color blanco con los bordes negros, una chamarra azul claro que le llegaba a la cintura y unos zapatos blancos a juego.

Tomoyo (con estrellitas en los ojos) – Por favor Sakura, es que todo se te ve tan divino que no puedo dejar de pedirte que modeles mi ropa¿tú qué opinas Shaoran?

Shaoran (muy sonrojado de ver lo hermosa que se veía Sakura) – Te ves muy bien Sakura.

Eriol – ¿Cuántos modelos más has diseñado Tomoyo?

Tomoyo – Solo unos cuantos, después quiero grabar a Sakura con el último diseño que pensé exclusivamente para ella.

Kero – No te olvides de grabarme a mí también.

Spinel – No creo que Tomoyo quiera una imagen tuya.

Kero – ¿Y a ti quién te pregunto?

Sakura – Por favor no peleen.

Eriol – Solo recuerden que no podemos entretenernos mucho o no llegaremos a la función de cine.

Tomoyo – No te preocupes, llegaremos a tiempo.

Viernes, 7:30 a.m.

Shaoran – ¿Lista Sakura?

Sakura – Sí.

Kero – Pues ya vamonos, así podremos llegar a la hora de la cena.

Spinel – Me pregunto que dirá la señora Kaho al vernos.

Sakura – Pues hay que averiguarlo.

Shaoran – ¡Teletransportación!

Londres, 6:30 p.m. (no es que se hayan tardado tanto tiempo en el viaje recuerden que es por el cambio de horario).

Shaoran – ¿Segura qué sabes en dónde es?

Sakura – Claro que sí, no te preocupes.

Kero – No tienes que dudar de nosotros, porque ya hemos estado aquí.

Spinel – Y no olviden que tienen mi ayuda.

Sakura (llegando a una puerta) – ¿Lo ves? Ya llegamos – tocando la puerta.

Mayordomo (abriendo la puerta y hablando en inglés, claro) – Buenas tardes¿qué deseaba?

Sakura – Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto y estoy buscando a la señora Kaho Homs.

Mayordomo (haciéndose a un lado para que pasaran) – Adelante por favor, enseguida le avisare a la señora.

Sakura (entrando) – Gracias.

Shaoran (mirando a su alrededor) – Que bonita casa.

Spinel – Es cierto, la señora Kaho siempre ha tenido buen gusto.

Kaho (apareciendo con el mayordomo y una bandeja de té) – ¡Sakura! Es un placer volver a verte.

Sakura – Buenas tardes.

Kaho – Y veo que no vienes sola.

Shaoran – Buenas tardes.

Kaho – Muchas gracias por todo Jaime, puedes retirarte.

Mayordomo – Para servirle señora.

Sakura (ya que se había ido) – No parece sorprendida de ver a Shaoran.

Kaho – No, lo que pasa es que Eriol ya me había contado lo que paso.

Kero – Por fin puedo moverme con libertad – viendo la bandeja – ¡pastel!

Spinel – No seas glotón y te vayas a comer todo tú solo.

Sakura – ¡Kero! Señora Homs, yo quería disculparme por haber dejado de escribirle y por no haber asistido a su boda, de verdad lo lamento mucho.

Kaho (sonriendo) – No te preocupes Sakura, comprendo perfectamente que sufriste mucho pero estoy segura que de ahora en adelante serás muy feliz ¿no es cierto joven Li?

Shaoran (sonrojándose un poco) – Pondré todo de mi parte para que así suceda.

Sábado, 9:30 a.m.

Sakura – Buenos días – saludando a Tomoyo, Eriol, Yukito, Nakuru y Spinel.

Todos – Buenos días.

Touya – Es increíble que un monstruo como tú se haya levantado y hayamos llegado a tiempo.

Sakura – ¡Hermano!

Yukito – Touya no deberías ser tan grosera con tu hermana.

Sakura (viendo a los demás con atención) – ¿Y Shaoran?

Tomoyo – Fue a comprar los boletos, enseguida regresa.

Sakura – Pero nosotros no le dimos el dinero de nuestros boletos.

Tomoyo – Nosotros tampoco.

Eriol – Él insistió en pagar todas las entradas él solo.

Sakura – Hace mucho que no venía al parque de diversiones.

Kero – No sé porque te gusta tanto este lugar después de lo que paso con la carta sellada.

Sakura (sonriendo) – Por eso mismo me gusta.

Shaoran (llegando con los boletos) – Buenos días mi flor de cerezo – dándole un beso.

Sakura – Buenos días.

Touya (algo enojado) – Ya déjense de sus tonterías y mejor entremos.

Nakuru (colgándose de él) – No tienes porque ponerte gruñón, si estoy contigo querido Touya.

Touya – Mejor suéltame.

Después de pasar todo el día en el parque de diversiones, subiéndose a los juegos, jugando los juegos de destreza (y como siempre todas las mujeres terminaron con las manos llenas de peluches porque los hombres no pudieron dejar de competir (más específicamente Shaoran y Touya pero Eriol y Yukito no se quisieron quedar atrás)); hasta que llego el momento de volver a casa.

Domingo, aeropuerto de Tomoeda, 8:00 a.m.

Tomoyo – Adiós Sakura.

Touya – Ya sabes cuídate de esos franceses.

Sakura – Sí, lo sé.

Eriol – Buena suerte Sakura.

Fujitaka (abrazándola) – Cuídate mucho hija.

Nakuru – Regresa pronto.

Yukito – Kero, cuídala mucho.

Spinel – No le causes problemas a Sakura.

Kero – ¿Quién crees que soy?

Spinel – Pues por eso lo digo.

Shaoran – Cuídate mucho Sakura.

Sakura – Sí lo haré.

Shaoran (abrazándola y dándole un beso) – Nunca olvides que te amo.

Sakura – Yo también te amo.

Voz – Pasajeros del vuelo 230 con destino a París, favor de abordar por la puerta 3.

Sakura – Debo irme.

Shaoran – Adiós.

Sakura – Adiós a todos – corriendo a la puerta de abordaje.

6 meses después.

Seis meses han pasado y muchas cosas han cambiado: Sakura y Kero han vuelto a ser muy unidos, Kero es el juez de todo lo que cocina Sakura y la acompaña cuando sale aunque le da su espacio y ya no se siente mal si Sakura sale y no va con ella (en especial si sale con Shaoran). Sakura ha vuelto a ser la misma joven alegre que todos recordaban (quitando lo impuntual y despistada), ha hecho muchos amigos (amigos de verdad no solo compañeros) y ha mejorado su comida, no es que antes supiera mal es sólo que cuando la comías sentías que le faltaba algo pero ahora su comida tiene ese ingrediente y hasta le sobra: el amor.

Shaoran ha permanecido en Hong Kong pero visita a Sakura frecuentemente, ha vuelto a asumir todas sus responsabilidades como jefe de su clan y aunque ha tenido roces con Ken Ueda (él no estuvo conforme con la decisión del concilio) no ha sido nada grave; ha vuelto a la escuela (aunque fue algo difícil al principio por el hecho de que todos sus amigos habían asistido a su funeral y creer ver un fantasma no es algo muy agradable que digamos) y con exámenes de recuperación ya esta en la universidad (vigilar a Sakura cuando estudiaba fue una gran ayuda, ya que gracias a eso ya se sabía los temas) y esta estudiando administración de empresas, aunque por ciertos comentarios y ciertas acciones Sakura sospecha que le oculta algo.

Touya, Nakuru y Yukito siguen igual que siempre, pero con la sorpresa de Touya ha comenzado a salir con una joven un año menor que él además de que ha notado algo extraño: Yukito de repente se pone muy nervioso y Nakuru se ha tranquilizado con respecto a él, a excepción de que estén todos juntos porque exagera en colgarse de él y abrazarlo (aunque a muchos les parezca imposible que Nakuru exagere su actitud).

Tomoyo y Eriol siguen estudiando además de compaginarlo con diversos concursos de música a los que entran, con Tomoyo y su voz y Eriol tocando el piano no hay quien los paro y ya se han ganado numerosos premios; además de que últimamente Eriol se lleva mejor con Sonomi (no es que Sonomi considerara a Eriol una mala persona, sino que pensaba que no era muy bueno que Tomoyo estuviera comprometida a tan temprana edad para que no se repitiera la historia de su querida Nadeshiko).

Spinel sigue igual que siempre aunque sin Kero para competir en los videojuegos se la pasa leyendo gran parte del día por lo que Eriol tiene que estar pidiendo libros a la biblioteca continuamente.

Un viernes por la tarde en un parque de París.

Sakura (caminando por un camino bordeado de flores blancas) – ¿Kero por qué estamos en este lugar?

Kero (volando a su lado) – Es una sorpresa, cierra los ojos.

Sakura – ¿Qué¿Me vas a dejar sola?

Kero – Sí, yo volveré al dormitorio.

Sakura – Pero…

Kero – No te preocupes nadie me verá, cierra tus ojos – ya que ella lo hizo – adiós y no hagas trampas.

Sakura – ¿Y ahora qué hago? – Escuchando pasos - ¿quién anda ahí? Se lo advierto si se acerca se arrepentirá.

Voz (abrazándola) – Tranquila no tienes porque ser agresiva.

Sakura (abriendo sus ojos y abrazándolo también) – Tonto me asustaste.

Shaoran – Era una sorpresa.

Sakura – ¿Y Kero te ayudo?

Shaoran – Sí, aunque no lo creas.

Sakura – ¿Y qué haces aquí? Pensé que vendrías hasta dentro de una semana.

Shaoran – ¿Recuerdas que me habías dicho que sentías que te ocultaba algo?

Sakura – Sí.

Shaoran – Pues tenías razón.

Sakura (soltándolo) – ¿Qué?

Shaoran – Lo que te ocultaba tiene que ver con mis visitas aquí.

Sakura – ¿Qué pasa?

Shaoran – Sakura es muy cansado estar yendo y viniendo así que he decidido ya no hacerlo más.

Sakura – ¿Qué?... pero…

Shaoran (tomando sus manos) – Por eso he decidido trasladarme a París para estar cerca de ti.

Sakura – Pero ¿y tu clan?

Shaoran – Lo podré manejar desde aquí.

Sakura – ¿En serio te quedarás en París?

Shaoran – Sí.

Sakura (saltando a sus brazos) – ¡Shaoran! – Recargándose en su pecho – gracias por estar conmigo y no dejarme sola.

Shaoran –Tú eres lo más valioso que tengo, nunca te dejare sola Sakura, te lo prometo.

Sakura – Yo tampoco te dejare nunca – dándose un beso con el cual, en su corazón ambos sellaban ese juramento.


	13. Diario

Hola!!

Bueno este es el último capitulo de mi fic espero que lo disfruten

MI VIDA DESPUÉS DE TI

CAPITULO 13: DIARIO

Es curioso cómo el suceso más importante en la vida de una mujer puede llegar a convertirse en una tortura ¿no lo crees? No me malentiendas, deseo con todas mis fuerzas que suceda y haría cualquier cosa por ello pero al mismo tiempo me siento muy presionada, con tantas cosas siento que me asfixian y debo aceptarlo, tengo miedo, miedo de dar ese paso y a la vez estoy ansiosa porque suceda.

Nunca pensé que esto sería tan complicado, es decir, sé que hay que hacer algunos preparativos y esas cosas pero no encuentro la razón de porque las cosas tenían que complicarse tanto. Todos parecen querer ayudar pero también complican todo cada vez más. Siempre pensé que después de lo que habíamos pasado esto sería pan comido pero comienzo a pensar que estar en esa pelea sería más fácil que esto y aunque me regañe a mí mismo por pensar esto, sé que no lo cambiaria por nada, al igual que sé que no permitiré que nadie ni nada lo evite.

Ha pasado el tiempo desde que Shaoran se mudo a Paría para estar con Sakura, ya todos han terminado su carrera y todos se encuentran reunidos para planear el evento que han estado esperando durante años: la boda de Sakura y Shaoran, incluso Kaho ha venido desde Inglaterra junto con su esposo y su hija para ayudar a planear las ceremonias, y es que ellos dos no solo tendrán una boda, sino que serán tres y todas y cada una de ellas tiene que ser sencillamente perfecta.

¿Alguno de ustedes sabe cuál es la definición de la locura¿No? Entonces nunca han estado en los preparativos de una boda y más aún si esa boda es de un miembro de la familia Li… y aún más si ese miembro es el único varón de la familia y por tanto jefe de su clan. Esto era lo que pensaba Touya Kinomoto al ver como todas las mujeres de la casa (e incluso algunas que jamás había visto) corrían de aquí para allá, murmurando cosas que solo ellas entendían o gritando a los cuatro vientos que el tiempo se acababa y nada estaba listo.

Touya – No puedo creer que hagan tanto alboroto por esto.

Yukito – Es natural que todos estén felices.

Touya – Yo no veo el porque.

Yukito – No digas eso¿o acaso tendré qué vigilarte para que no arruines la boda?

Touya – Claro que no.

Yukito – Entonces que debo suponer que ya te llevas mejor con Shaoran.

Touya – La verdad es que no, pero no puedo negar que él sea la felicidad de mi hermana y que daría su vida por protegerla aunque eso no quita que si se atreve a lastimarla lo mandare al hospital.

Yukito – Nunca cambias.

Touya – No tiene nada de malo pensar así del sujeto que se va a casar con mi hermana //y tampoco que se lo recuerde//

----------------------------------------------------------Flash back-------------------------------------------------

Para Touya fue muy difícil encontrar a Shaoran entre tantos preparativos en los que tenía que estar presente, pero Touya Kinomoto es un hombre muy perseverante y más aún cuando se trata de su hermanita…

Shaoran (sentándose en una de las ramas de un árbol para esconderse de sus cuñados) – Por fin un poco de descanso.

Touya (apareciendo de pronto) – ¿Qué tan poco resistes?

Shaoran (viéndolo con ojos asesinos) – Me gustaría ver cuanto resistes tú, al ser levantado desde la seis de la mañana para ver tantos preparativos que van desde los detalles más insignificantes hasta el clima que tiene que hacer ese día (a esa hora eran como las seis de la tarde).

Touya – Realmente no me importa lo que digas, pero quiero hablar contigo.

Shaoran (bajando del árbol) – ¿Qué pasa?

Touya (tomándolo por el cuello de la camisa) – Ya has demostrado que eres digno de mi hermano al sacrificarte por ella pero si te atreves a hacerla sufrir, te juro que haré que vuelvas al más allá ¿esta claro?

Shaoran (entendiendo el mensaje) – Sí.

Touya (soltándolo y comenzando a caminar) – Y no deberías quejarte, si tú te sientes así imagínate como se siente Sakura al tener que soportar a Tomoyo, Nakuru, Kaho (que vino de Inglaterra), tu prima y tus hermanas además de esa vieja casamentera – esa vieja casamentera es una anciana asignada por el concilio encargada de hacer cumplir los ritos matrimoniales, entre los cueles están la preparación de la novia en las labores del hogar (cocina, limpieza, arreglos de flores, mantenimiento de la casa, organización de los sirvientes), los labores como esposa (dejare que se imaginen cuales solo diré que Sakura se paso tres días sonrojada), la purificación y meditación de los novios así como asegurarse que ellos no pasarán tiempo a solas (ya sabrán porque).

Shaoran (sintiéndose mal al imaginarse la escena) – Si tienes razón.

------------------------------------------------Fin del flash back-----------------------------------------------

En otro lugar de la mansión Li, una joven trataba de pensar que todo esto era por su felicidad y no para fastidiarla aunque sintiera que así era. Soportar que Tomoyo hiciera que se midiera ropa era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrada desde pequeña pero encima tener que soportar a Nakuru, Kaho, Meiling, las hermanas de Shaoran y una vieja casamentera tradicionalista era más de lo que cualquiera podría soportar.

Y es que todo tenía que estar perfecto, desde las joyas que llevaría ese día hasta los vestidos que usaría, sí han oído bien vestidos, Sakura no solo llevaría un vestido de novia, tendría que usar 3: uno para casarse frente al consejo, otro para la boda civil y otro para la boda religiosa. Y para cada boda había que planear todo, pues cada una sería un día de festejos, solo que… los únicos que festejarían serían los invitados porque al ritmo que iban Sakura pensaba que tendría suerte de no quedarse dormida en su boda…

No hay espera larga y plazo que no se cumpla, por fin ha llegado el momento de que Sakura y Shaoran hagan lo que han estado planeado por meses: casarse.

Tomoyo – ¡Que emoción Sakura¡Por fin es el día!

Sakura (que esta detrás de una pequeña pared terminando de arreglarse) – Sí, tienes razón.

Nakuru – No puedo creer que al fin vayan a casarse.

Sakura – Es un sueño hecho realidad.

Meiling – Aunque será muy cansado realizarlo ¿verdad?

Kaho – Meiling tiene razón, si organizar una boda es cansado, organizar tres y cada una con un estilo diferente y seguidas lo es aún más.

Sakura – Sí pero todo valió la pena por llegar este día.

Tomoyo – Aún no entiendo bien porque tú y Shaoran se tiene que casar frente al consejo.

Sakura – Es que como ambos somos tan fuertes y todos saben que lo que hice por Shaoran es un milagro, el consejo quiere asegurarse de darnos su bendición para que nuestra unión sea realizada en la luz para que nadie pueda aprovecharse de nosotros y jalarnos a la oscuridad.

Meiling – Además como mi primo es jefe del clan, es una tradición en nuestra familia que el jefe del clan obtenga la bendición del consejo el día de su boda.

Nakuru – Lástima que después de la ceremonia el festejo no se pueda alargar mucho.

Kaho – Sería muy desgastante celebrar demasiado teniendo en cuenta que mañana en la mañana es la boda por el civil y en la tarde la boda por la iglesia.

Tomoyo – Y lo mejor de todo es que voy a poder ver a Sakura no solo con el vestido de novia que diseñe sino también con otros dos vestidos que están divinos.

Sakura – Tomoyo… - saliendo para que todas la vieran - ¿qué tal estoy?

Nakuru – Estás tan…

Tomoyo – ¡Divina!

Meiling – ¡Te ves muy bien Sakura!

Kaho – Luces hermosa.

Sakura (sonrojándose) – Gracias – y es que no era para menos, Sakura realmente lucía hermosa, su vestido era un vestido tradicional chino de color verde claro con las orillas de un verde más oscuro, las mangas amplias y largo hasta el suelo (la verdad no soy buena para describirlo imagínense como el vestido de la película de Mulan solo que todo es de color verde las mangas son más amplias y la tela luce mejor). Con todo su cabello recogido en un elegante moño coronado por un broche en forma de dragón.

Meiling – Bueno es hora de irnos, no querrás llegar tarde a tu boda.

Tomoyo – Shaoran se va a quedar sin habla cuando te vea.

Como es tradición la ceremonia sería llevada a cabo en el santuario del Concilio, con el pequeño detalle de que solo la familia de los novios estaría presente (además de los guardianes por supuesto) por lo que los demás tendrían que esperar en la mansión Li para festejar la primera parte de la boda. Todos vestidos con los trajes ceremoniales de su familia (incluido Shaoran) para llevar a cabo la cermonia.

Naomi – Nosotros el Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar la unión mágica de dos poderosos hechiceros: Shaoran Li y Sakura Kinomoto, es mi deber como jefe de este antiguo Concilio, hacerles ver que lo que están a punto de hacer es un pacto que nunca podrá romperse, aún sabiendo esto ¿desean continuar?

Shaoran / Sakura – Sí.

Hen – Entonces avancen hacia a nosotros y arrodíllense – ya que lo hicieron.

Hiro – ¿Quién entrega a la novia?

Fujitaka – Yo la entrego.

Rumiko – ¿Quién acompaña al novio?

Leran – Yo lo hago.

Takuya – Por favor pónganse detrás de sus hijos – ya que lo hicieron – ustedes que los conocen mejor que nadie¿testifican ante este concilio que ellos están aquí por su libre voluntad y que nadie los ha obligado a venir?

Leran / Fujitaka – Sí.

Aome – Aquellos bendecidos con el don de la magia deben saber que ésta siempre será parte de ustedes y es por ello que antes de sellar esta unión mágicas les preguntamos.

Ken – Sakura Kinomoto ¿deseas convertirte en la esposa, compañera, amante y amiga de Shaoran Li?

Sakura – Con todo mi corazón.

Ken – Shaoran Li ¿deseas convertirte en el esposo, compañero, amante y amigo de Sakura Kinomoto?

Shaoran – Más que nada en el mundo.

Naomi – Con estas declaraciones a este concilio solo le queda darles su bendición y que quede escrito que su unión, es una unión de luz – con lo cual todos los miembros del concilio comenzaron a expulsar su magia, cubriendolos con una luz clara y brillante, muy cálida pero al mismo tiempo sumamente poderosa.

Shaoran y Sakura (volteándose a ver de frente) – Mi corazón mira hacia ti y solo ve amor por siempre y para siempre y así será – sellando su unión con un beso.

Leran – Por fin.

Shiefa – ¡Que emoción!

Futtie – ¡Por fin nuestro hermanito esta casado!

Feimei – Sakura luce muy bien.

Fanrei – Espero que pronto tengan hijos.

Akira – Fue una gran ceremonia.

Max – Pero a decir verdad la más rara que haya visto.

Ryo – Ya sabes como son los del concilio en cuanto seguir las tradiciones.

Coyi – Si pero a veces creo que exageran.

Meiling – Ya dejen de quejarse.

Fujitaka – Me alegra tanto que al fin haya podido hacer su sueño realidad.

Touya – No puedo creer que armarán tanto alboroto por esto.

Yue – Nuestra ama luce muy feliz.

Kerberos – Sí pero si él se atreve a hacerla infeliz, yo me encargaré de hacercelo pagar.

Touya – Yo te apoyaré.

Yue – Ya basta ustedes dos, no se atrevan a arruinar este momento.

En cuanto todos regresaron a la mansión estallo la fiesta, la alegría y las felicitaciones estaban por todos lados, aunque claro los invitados consistían en miembros de los clanes mágicos (para presentar sus respetos y desearles felicidad), fiesta que no se extendió mucho, ya que los novios tendrían que levantarse temprano para sus siguientes bodas al día siguiente.

Al día siguiente, 10:30 de la mañana.

Eriol (con tono irónico) – ¿No pudiste encontrar una hora un poco más temprano Shaoran?

Shaoran – Deja de burlarte quieres, como si hubiera tenido opción.

Yamazaki – Sabían que las bodas ante registro civil viene de una antigua tradición que hacían los caballeros mediovales, al presentar a su esposa ante los reyes para que les dieran su permiso y ellos pudieran seguir cazando dragones…

Shaoran (interrumpiendolo) – Por una vez no voy a creer en tus historias y no tengo tiempo para escucharlas.

Yukito – Tranquilo, todavía hay tiempo.

Touya – Aunque si te hubieras levantado más temprano no estarías tan apurado.

Yukito – Touya.

Shaoran – ¡Listo¿Qué tal me veo?

Eriol – Te ves bien – refiriéndose a que Shaoran se veía muy guapo al vestir un traje tradicional chino que consistía en una túnica larga de color verde con mangas amplias, unos pantalones de color negro mientras que en la espalda el comienzo de la figura de un dragón que terminaba en su pecho rodeando su corazón.

Yamazaki – ¿Y se puede saber por qué estás vestido así?

Shaoran – Es tradición.

Fujitaka (entrando junto con Wei) – Ya es hora.

Tomoyo – Me siento un poco cansada.

Naoko – Con todos los preparativos que han hecho no me sorprende.

Rika – Y más aún con la ceremonia de ayer.

Chiharu – Aunque sigo sin entender porque nosotros no podíamos estar presentes.

Nakuru (con gota en la cabeza) – Pues es que…

Kaho – Como es una ceremonia muy tradicionalista, no podía haber muchas personas fuera de la familia de los novios, nosotros tuvimos la suerte de estar porque éramos el séquito de compañía, designado por la casamentera.

Nakuru – Si eso.

Meiling – No se sientan mal, la verdadera fiesta comenzara hoy.

Shiefa – Además ayer solo fue un mero formalismo.

Leran – Shiefa no digas eso.

Futtie – Ella tiene razón, por cierto¿qué harán los novios hasta la ceremonia en el templo?

Tomoyo – Después de que acabe la boda por lo civil, tendrán una sesión de fotos y una pequeña comida, para después prepararse para la boda.

Feimei – Pobrecillos casi no han disfrutado de nada.

Nakuru – Eriol cree que tendrán suerte de no quedarse dormidos.

Fanrei – Pero aunque se estén muriendo de sueño no creo que vayan a cancelar la boda.

Naoko – ¿Y nosotros que haremos por lo mientras?

Chiharu – Es verdad.

Tomoyo – Después de la ceremonia habrá un almuerzo aquí hasta que sea la hora de ir a la iglesia.

Sakura – Ya estoy lista – apareciendo con un vestido típico japonés (ya saben esos vestidos blancos de seda que tienen un velo que cubre la cabeza de la novia (si no se acuerdan es como el que sacan en Ranma ½ cuando Ranma es secuestrado por Centaro al creer que de verdad es mujer)) y su cabello suelto con pequeñas flores de cerezo entre su cabello.

Chiharu – Sakura te ves muy bien.

Naoko – Pero yo quisiera saber porque usas ese traje.

Sakura – Tradición.

Rika – Pero pensé que usaría un vestido diseñado por Tomoyo.

Sakura – Ese lo usare por la tarde.

Tomoyo – Ya verán que con el vestido que le diseñe se verá aún más hermosa.

Leran – Bueno es hora de irnos.

Oficinas del registro civil, 11:30 a. m.

Juez – Bueno, después de escuchar sus derechos y obligaciones dados por la ley, Sakura Kinomoto ¿acepta usted casarse con Shaoran Li?

Sakura – Sí.

Juez – Muy bien, Shaoran Li ¿acepta usted casarse con Sakura Kinomoto?

Shaoran – Sí.

Juez – En vista de que ambos están de acuerdo en casarse, por el poder conferido por el estado, yo los declaro marido y mujer, por favor firmen aquí.

Sakura y Shaoran – Sí.

Todos – ¡Viva!

Después de un pequeño almuerzo en compañía de todos los invitados, Shaoran y Sakura partieron para una larga, larga sesión fotográfica antes de volverse a separar para prepararse (de nuevo) para la boda.

Sakura (esperando a que terminaran de peinarla) – He oído que algunas bodas son tediosas pero esta ya me parece ridículo.

Tomoyo – ¿Te arrepientes?

Sakura (sonriendo) – Claro que no, no cambiaría esto por nada.

Meiling – Animo Sakura, esta la última vez que tendrás que soportar esto, después de unas horas podrás disfrutar de todo.

Sakura – No es eso lo que me molesta.

Chiharu – ¿Entonces qué es?

Sakura – Es que se supone que soy la esposa de Shaoran desde ayer pero no he podido estar con él.

Nakuru – ¿Ya tienes prisa por ver que tan bueno es en la cama o qué?

Sakura – ¡Nakuru!

Tomoyo – Te molesta que casi no han pasado tiempo juntos desde que esto comenzó ¿verdad?

Sakura (suspirando) – Sí; con todos los preparativos y las tradiciones que dicen que no debíamos vernos antes de la ceremonia, realmente extraño que me abrace.

Kaho – Vamos Sakura no te desanimes, no querrás que Shaoran vea esa cara.

Sakura (sonriendo) – No, aunque este algo mm… melancólica, sé que hoy es el día más importante de mi vida y que no desearía estar en otro lugar.

Tomoyo – ¡Listo! – terminando su peinado.

Sakura – Gracias Tomoyo.

Touya (entrando con su papá que traía a Kero en brazos) – Luces muy bien para ser un monstruo.

Fujitaka – Touya no seas grosero; por favor podrían dejarnos solos un momento.

Kaho – Claro, nosotras nos adelantaremos.

Fujitaka – Luces tan hermosa como tu madre el día que nos casamos.

Sakura (abrazándolo) – Gracias papá.

Touya – Y ya sabes que si ese… sujeto te hace algo yo le daré su merecido.

Sakura (abrazándolo) – Hermano… gracias.

Kero – Y lo mismo va por mí.

Sakura (abrazando a su guardián) – Gracias Kero, sin ti esto no hubiera sido posible.

Yukito (entrando) – Fuiste tú la que hiciste que esto fuera posible Sakura.

Sakura – Yukito.

Yukito – Sé que piensas que sin las cartas Clown no hubieras conocido a Shaoran pero fue gracias a tu fuerza de voluntad lo que hizo que llegaras hasta aquí.

Sakura (abrazándolo) – Gracias.

Fujitaka – Es hora de ir a la iglesia.

Eriol (viendo el nerviosismo de Shaoran) – Ya cálmate por favor, se supone que Sakura ya es tu esposa ante la ley y ante el concilio ¿por qué te pones tan nervioso ahora?

Shaoran – Porque las ceremonias anteriores no habían sido ante tanta gente.

Eriol – Relájate.

Shaoran – Para ti es fácil pero ya te veré cuando tú te cases con Tomoyo.

Eriol (riéndose) – Créeme que no me veré tan nervioso como tú.

Shaoran – Ash, no se porque te elegí como padrino.

Eriol – Porque soy tu mejor amigo.

Shaoran – Dices eso cuando te conviene.

Yukito (llegando) – Ya esta todo listo.

Eriol (caminando a su posición) – Es hora.

Shaoran – Sí – Shaoran estaba muy nervioso por la ceremonia pero todo su nerviosismo desapareció en cuanto vio a Sakura entrar por la puerta del templo del brazo de su padre, es verdad que antes lucía hermosa pero esta vez lucía espectacular, su vestido blando entallado con la parte del pecho bordada con pequeños brillantes, sin tirantes a la altura de los hombros y en su cuello la gargantilla que su madre le diera además de traer su pelo recogido con un broche que dejaba algunos rizos sueltos dándole un toque mágico. Por su parte todo el nerviosismo de Sakura desapareció al ver a Shaoran de pie al lado del altar con su traje negro, su flor de cerezo en la solapa y su cabello alborotado además de esos ojos que le transmitían todo su amor.

Para no hacerlo más larga me voy a saltar hasta la parte donde se entregan los anillos y dicen sus votos.

Shaoran (poniendo un anillo de oro que traía grabado su nombre en el dedo de Sakura) – Yo Shaoran Li te pongo este anillo como símbolo de mi amor para amarte, respetarte y cuidarte todos los días de mi vida, Sakura eres mi felicidad y mi razón de vivir y se que si tú me faltarás no podría ser feliz, te amo con todo mi corazón.

Sakura (poniendo un anillo de oro que traía grabado su nombre en el dedo de Shaoran) – Yo Sakura Kinomoto te pongo este anillo como símbolo de mi amor para amarte, respetarte y cuidarte todos los días de mi vida, Shaoran hemos pasado por muchas cosas pero estoy segura que aún nos quedan muchas cosas por vivir, yo nací par amarte y nada me hará más feliz que compartir el resto de mi vida contigo.

Sacerdote – ¿Alguien conoce alguna razón para que estas dos personas no puedan unirse en matrimonio? (al ver nadie decía nada), bien yo los declaro marido y mujer.

Shaoran y Sakura (volteándose a ver de frente) – Mi corazón mira hacia ti y solo ve amor por siempre y para siempre y así será – sellando su unión con un beso.

Toda la iglesia – ¡Y así será!

La descripción de mi boda será la última anotación que voy a hacer; saben cuando decidí iniciar este diario no tenía idea de cuanto iba a tardarme o cuanto me dolería hacerlo. Quiero que este diario, algún día mis hijos puedan leerlo, es por eso que decidí iniciarlo desde que era una niña pasando por mis aventuras como card captor, la llegada de Eriol, la conversión de las cartas, la despedida de Shaoran, mis años adolescentes, también incluyo la muerte de Shaoran y los años posteriores y creanme esos fueron los años más difíciles de mi vida. A veces se nos dificulta recordar cosas que pasaron hace mucho tiempo, en especial lo que te pasa cuando eres niña. Iniciar este diario cuando ya soy una adulta y escribir lo que sentía cuando era una niña parece difícil pero no la ha sido tanto, gracias a mi carta Retorno y a los videos de Tomoyo pude recordar lo que sentía en eso momentos.

Escribir sobre la muerte de Shaoran fue tremendamente complicado, por una parte me di cuenta de que me faltaba una gran cantidad de información, en ese tiempo estaba tan dolida que hacía las cosas mecánicamente y no me daba cuenta de lo que hacía. Por otro lado me era muy doloroso escribir sobre los sentimientos que tenían en esos años, me costo muchas lágrimas aceptarlos, tenía tanto dolor, tanta ira, tanto rencor por lo que me había pasado, tristeza, desesperación y angustia por no poder remediarlo, mi actitud fría me hacía distraerme para no enfrentarlos. También he escrito como reviví a Shaoran y lo que ha pasado en los últimos años y por lo cual soy inmensamente feliz.

La razón por la que escribí este diario es porque quiero que mis hijos, que estoy segura que lo leerán, aprendan un poco de lo que yo aprendí en todo este tiempo. El valor de la familia, de la amistad, de confiar en ti mismo para superar una prueba al mismo tiempo que confías en tus amigos para ayudarte. Y también que aprendan de mis errores, que si llegan a perder a alguien amado no reaccionen de la misma manera que yo lo hice.

Y como es mi última anotación quiero poner lo que hicieron los demás: mi papá sigue igual que siempre, trabaja duro y desfruta mucho su trabajo, es muy apreciado en la universidad y nos quiere mucho.

Touya sigue de empresario en Tomoeda y sorprendentemente se caso con Tomoe, la chica con la cual salía antes de que Shaoran y yo nos casaramos, ella es una chica muy alegre y nos llevamos muy bien, ahora que lo pienso su carácter se parece al de Nakuru, con tanta alegría yo no se como soporta al gruñón de mi hermano pero aún así son muy felices, tienes dos hijos unos gemelos de nombre Cory y Cody, son hermosos y muy traviesos.

Tomoyo es una famosa diseñadora que tiene tiendas de ropa en todo el mundo aunque aún sigue con la costumbre de darme su ropa por lo que siempre estoy vestida con los diseños de la exclusiva diseñadora Tomoyo Hiraguizawa, si como lo imaginan Tomoyo se caso con Eriol poco tiempo después de que nosotros lo hicimos, Eriol dirige la compañía de su padre y ama mucho a Tomoyo y a su hija Selene. Quien es cuidada por Spinel que se la pasa leyendo y jugando videojuegos además de ser un buen consejero de Eriol.

Yukito y Nakuru terminaron juntos, cuando nos dijieron que eran pareja nos sorprendimos mucho y quien no, Yukito tan tranquilo y Nakuru tan alocada que es difícil imaginarlos juntos a simple vista pero ya que lo pienso yo creo que ambos se complementan uno al otro. Es verdad Yukito solo acepto su compromiso con Nakuru después de que hiciera las pases con Yue, no es que estuvieran peleados o algo así pero es que tenían un carácter y un corazón muy diferentes pero ahora ya no es así, ahora son uno y se con seguridad que Yue ama a Ruby moon tanto como Yukito ama a Nakuru.

Meiling no termino su carrera y prefirió casarse con un chico chino de nombre Sasuke que es arqueologo y se la pasan haciendo viajes a tos el mundo aunque ahora que Meiling esta embarazada ha vuelto a China para poder tener un descanso y poder cuidarse como se debe. Las hermanas de Shaoran siguen igual de alegres y parecen disfrutar tratar de incomodar a Shaoran pero por lo menos sus esposos son más considerados además de que casi todo su tiempo lo ocupan en cuidar a sus hijos, me siento muy afortunada de tener tantos sobrinos por eso no descuido a ninguno de ellos a pesar de que a muchas personas les constaría trabajo encargarse de 13 sobrinos incluidos los hijos de mi hermano.

Shaoran y yo somos muy felices, mi hijo Hien y mi hija Nadeshiko son nuestra alegría, siempre estamos pendientes de ellos, aunque no es necesario aquí en China la mansión es una fortaleza y por si fuera poco tengo a Kero como su guardián. No tengo más que decir he puesto aquí todo lo que viví y todo mi corazón, es hora de decir adiós.

"Pase lo que pase todo estará bien"

Sakura Li

FIN

Bueno esto fue todo, quiero agradecer a todas las personas que leyeron mi fic, y tambien pedirles que me envien un ultimo review para saber que tal les parecio el final.

Por cierto estoy escribiendo una continuacion de esta historia pero la verdad es que estoy muy lenta y no se cuanto me vaya a tardar en terminarla o siquiera pasarla a la computadora

Eso es todo por ahora: Adios!!!


End file.
